Love Lasts Forever!
by Mel O Kal
Summary: Love Lasts Forever~ It seems that the love between Luis and Sheridan will never be over no matter what path each one takes. This story will see if Sheridan and Luis’s love will stay with them forever or will it perish and never brought up again?
1. Chapter 1

Love Lasts Forever~ It seems that the love between Luis and Sheridan will never be over no matter what path each one takes. This story will see if Sheridan and Luis's love will stay with them forever or will it perish and never brought up again?  
  
  
  
CHARACTERS~  
  
LUIS-L  
  
SHERIDAN-S  
  
PILAR-P  
  
ETHAN-E  
  
THERESA-T  
  
RACHAEL-R  
  
EVE-EVE  
  
SAM-Sa  
  
HANK-H  
  
JULIAN-J  
  
BART-B  
  
DAVID-D  
  
(Luis is sitting on the couch watching football and Sheridan is in the kitchen)  
  
L-SHERIDAN.  
  
S-WHAT!  
  
L-Get me a beer from the fridge  
  
S-NO GET IT YOURSELF!  
  
S-Lazy pig  
  
(Sheridan mumbles to herself)  
  
L-GET ME THE BEER NOW!  
  
S-MAKE ME!  
  
L-YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY BUM!  
  
S-YOU ARE!  
  
L-Don't you know how to do anything?  
  
S-Well, I can' help it can I? Besides you are the one who married me knowing I can't do anything.  
  
L-It's not hard to get your husband a beer from the fridge when you are standing close to it.  
  
S-Well, it's not hard to get off your fat ass and get it yourself.  
  
(Luis gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen)  
  
L-Well, I am.  
  
S-I can't believe the way you are behaving. Just like the other men in my life actually even worse.  
  
L-Thank you. Thank you very much  
  
(Luis imitates Elvis)  
  
S-GO TO HELL  
  
L-No, thanks. I will be going to the couch.  
  
(Luis leaves the kitchen and walks to the couch. He sits down)  
  
S-I AM LEAVING FROM HERE. I RATHER LIVE WITH JULIAN THAN YOU!  
  
L-You do? Well, okay. It will be peace around here.  
  
S-Fine then  
  
(Sheridan is nearly in tears)  
  
(Sheridan goes into the bedroom and packs her things in a suitcase. Wiping her tears after each clothes she folds) (She finishes and walks out of the bedroom to where Luis is)  
  
S-BYE DICKHEAD. YOU ARE A FUCKING LAIR. YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
  
(Sheridan stomps out and slams the door. On the way to the mansion she bumps in to Pilar in the park.)  
  
S-Oh sorry Pilar  
  
(Sheridan puts down her suitcase)  
  
P-Sheridan, it's fine. Why are you crying?  
  
S-No reason at all. I...um...I am going to the mansion.  
  
P-Okay  
  
S-Where are you going?  
  
P-To your house  
  
S-Oh okay.  
  
(Pillar sees the suitcase)  
  
P-Sheridan, what's in the suitcase? Is it something for Ethan?  
  
S-Ah yeah. Um, Is he at the mansions? Why are you going to my house?  
  
P-Well, because I wanted to see Luis and you. Is that a problem?  
  
S-Ah yeah. I am staying with Ethan today.  
  
P-Oh I am sorry. So the suitcase isn't for Ethan then?  
  
S-Well, no. So I won't be there tonight.  
  
P-Sheridan, is everything all right?  
  
S-Yeah we just had a fight  
  
(Sheridan tries to hold her tears in)  
  
S-It is nothing. Don't worry.  
  
P-Are you sure?  
  
S-Yeah. I won't keep you. I better go before it gets dark.  
  
P-Okay bye.  
  
S-Bye.  
  
(Pilar and Sheridan hug. Pilar walks away from Sheridan towards Sheridan and Luis' house) (As soon as Pilar leaves the park, the tears roll down Sheridan's cheeks)  
  
(Pilar reaches the house of Sheridan and Luis) (Pilar knocks on the door)(No one answers)  
  
P-Luis.. Luis, are you there?  
  
L-Coming  
  
(Luis runs from the bedroom to the front door) (Luis opens the door)  
  
Luis thinks-Please don't be Sheridan.  
  
(Luis slowly opens the door)  
  
(Luis sees who it is and opens the door wider. Pilar walks in and faces Luis)  
  
L-Mama? What are you doing here?  
  
P-I came to visit you and Sheridan but I saw her 2day in the park going to the mansion. She said she wouldn't be here with you tonight. Luis. Miho. I am having a harmony get together party. I want you and Sheridan to come together to it. Please make up. Please Miho.  
  
L-Mama, how are you?  
  
(Luis tried to change the subject)  
  
P-Don't change the subject Miho. What happened between you two?  
  
L-Mama, what can I say. The only thing I can say is that you were right when you said not to get involve with a Crane. I wish I listened to you.  
  
P-You don't mean that. I thought you loved her. I was wrong. You two are the perfect match. Like Theresa would say, it's fate that brought you two together.  
  
(Tears start to form in Pilar's eyes.)  
  
(Luis laughs out loud)  
  
P-Miho, really. You should see her today. She was so upset. She loves you still. I know she does. What's the fight about?  
  
L-She wants to leave, Mama. She didn't act like she loves me today. All she does is shout at me for everything I do.  
  
P-Well I don't care you are both coming on Saturday TOGETHER!  
  
(Pilar points her finger at Luis)  
  
L-Coming on Saturday?  
  
(Luis looks confused)  
  
P-Yes. I am having a Harmony get together party on Saturday.  
  
L-I am not coming with Sheridan.  
  
P-Your not to old to be slapped, Luis. I didn't bring you up to act this way. If you and Sheridan don't come together, I wont ever speak to both of you again! Got it Luis?  
  
L-Fine, Mama  
  
P-So you are coming?  
  
L-I will think about it  
  
P-Okay, Miho. I know you will make the right choice. Bye.  
  
(Pilar and Luis hug) (Pilar leaves and Luis closes the front door) (Luis goes into the bedroom to lie down)  
  
(At the mansion) (Sheridan knocks on the door and Ethan answers)  
  
S-Hi, Ethan.  
  
E-Sheridan. Come in.  
  
(Sheridan comes in.) (Ethan closes the door) (They both sit in the lounge room together)  
  
S-Hey. So, How are you?  
  
E-I am fine thank you. And you?  
  
S-I've been better and I need cheering up. I can't believe I am saying this but my father was right, I should have never married Luis.  
  
E-What!  
  
(Ethan is really shocked to hear this)  
  
S-He was right, Ethan. My father being right about my life. What a change? He is always wrong but this time he is right  
  
E-Sheridan, you aren't making sense. I thought you loved Luis. You did everything to be with him. Now you don't?  
  
S-Well things have changed. He's a dickhead. Could we please change the subject? What's going on in your life?  
  
E-Well, nothing much. Oh, I almost forgot.  
  
S-What?  
  
E-Well, Pilar is throwing a Harmony get together party in the youth center this Saturday. She said she is inviting you and Luis together. Which means you two have to come together or she won't talk to you both anymore. She just called before you came. She said she has all ready spoken to Luis.  
  
S-Oh great. That's just brilliant. I need your help for tomorrow. Will you?  
  
E-Okay I will. Let's get this suitcase up to the guest room. Okay?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
(Ethan lifts the suitcase and both of them walk upstairs to the guest room)  
  
(Ethan puts the suitcase on the bed)  
  
E-Goodnight Sheridan.  
  
S-Goodnight to you too. Thanks for everything.  
  
E-No problem.  
  
(Ethan leaves and goes to his room. Sheridan opens the suitcase and rummages through the suitcase and gets her sleeping grown out. She changes and gets into bed) (They both go to sleep) 


	2. Chapter 2

(The next evening on Saturday) (Sheridan and Ethan are in the guest room talking about what dress Sheridan should wear to go to the Harmony "Get together party")  
  
S-I need to find the right dress that will drive Luis wild and crazy for me. (She pulls out a dress from the suitcase and shows Ethan)  
  
S-Ethan if you were Luis would this dress make you drool? And wish you hadn't fought with me?  
  
(Ethan looks at the dress and imagines he is Luis.)  
  
E-Um. This is the hardest question I will answer in my life.  
  
S-Just pretend you are an idiotic pig brain just like Luis and think if this dress would make you drool and turn you on.  
  
E-Okay. Yes, it will. I just imagined Theresa wearing that and it turned me on. So it will turn Luis on too.  
  
(Ethan starts to drool as he thinks about Theresa)  
  
S-Hey, stop it! You are grossing me out.  
  
(At Luis's house) (Luis and Theresa are talking) (Luis asks Theresa if Sheridan will be turned on when she look at him wearing his favourite tuxedo, which Sheridan gave him)  
  
T-How am I supposed to say if you look hot or not. I am not Sheridan, I am your sister and definitely not attracted to you the way Sheridan is. Anyway why is it so important to turn on Sheridan? I thought you were angry with her.  
  
L-Because it is. Just think that you were shouting at Ethan but he walks in with this tuxedo. How would you feel?  
  
T-I see.  
  
(Theresa starts to drool imagining Ethan wearing the tuxedo)  
  
T-Oh, I just pictured Ethan in that tuxedo. It's so perfect.  
  
L-Stop, you are grossing me out.  
  
T-You better hurray up or you will be late to pick up Sheridan.  
  
L-But you haven't said. Would this turn Sheridan on or not? (Walking around Theresa)  
  
T-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
L-Thank you.  
  
(Theresa keeps on thinking about Ethan wearing the tuxedo) (Pilar walks in from the kitchen in a long green dress)  
  
P-Miho, Theresa. Come on we are going to be late and we still have to pick up Sheridan!  
  
(Pilar looks at her gold watch)  
  
L-Mama, you look beautiful!  
  
T-I agree!  
  
P-Thank you. Lets go now.  
  
L/T-Okay.  
  
(Luis, Theresa and Pilar get into Luis' car and they drove off to the mansion to pick up Sheridan and Ethan) (Luis beeps) (Inside the mansion)  
  
E-Sheridan they are here. Hurray up.  
  
S-Okay! Okay I am coming!  
  
(They both walk out towards the car) (Sheridan is about to sit at the back as Theresa was sitting at the front with Luis but Theresa gets out) T-Sheridan. You can sit at the front. I will sit at the back with Ethan.  
  
S-It's okay Theresa I'll sit in the back.  
  
T-No, I insist you sit at the front.  
  
S-Fine.  
  
(Sheridan can't keep her eyes away from Luis but every time Luis looks she turns away. Luis does the same way)  
  
S-Theresa how's school? (Trying to get her mind off Luis)  
  
T-Good.  
  
S-That's good to hear.  
  
(Luis turns on the music a little loud to get his mind away from Sheridan) (Ethan and Theresa are talking at the back quietly so Luis and Sheridan doesn't hear them)  
  
E-Sheridan and Luis can't keep they eyes from each other. I mean Sheridan ask me to imagine I am Luis and see if the dress she is wearing will make Luis drool. I mean if she is love with him why don't they make up.  
  
T-I know. Luis did the same thing. He ask me to imagine I am Sheridan and say if that tuxedo he is wearing will turn Sheridan on.  
  
E-Let's hope that tonight at this party they will make up.  
  
T-Yes. Let's hope that Luis or Sheridan don't put a foot wrong to make the other one angry.  
  
E-Yeah.  
  
T-It looks like we are here.  
  
(Sheridan doesn't notice that they arrived because she is so caught up with Luis) (Luis gets out of his car and walks to the other side. He opens the door waiting for Sheridan to get out)  
  
S-We are here?  
  
L-Yup.  
  
(Sheridan gets out and Ethan, Theresa, Pilar, Luis and Sheridan walk into the youth center)  
  
(Luis and Sheridan meet Hank and Beth)  
  
H-Hey man. Hi Sheridan.  
  
L-Hey  
  
S-Hi Hank and Beth.  
  
B-Hi everyone.  
  
H-Sheridan can I have the pleasure of dancing with you to this lovely song.  
  
S-Yes if Luis has no problem with it.  
  
H-Luis?  
  
L-Um...No  
  
S-What!  
  
L-Sorry Hank!  
  
(Luis turns towards Sheridan)  
  
L-But as I am your date, I have the right to have the first dance with you.  
  
H-That's fine. I understand. Beth?  
  
B-Sure.  
  
L-Sheridan?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head. She is speechless. She didn't expect that)  
  
(They dance the whole song. Instead of pulling apart when the song finish they stood there and their eyes locked with each other) (Then the Tango song comes up)  
  
L-Sheridan, do you want to show them how could we are at Tango again?  
  
S-Sure.  
  
(They dance the Tango and everyone in the youth center were surprise of how well they work together) (They still dancing)  
  
S-Luis make love to me. (She whispers in his ears)  
  
L-Sheridan, I don't thinks so. (He whispers back)  
  
S-Please Luis, Please.  
  
(Luis shakes his head. Luis pulls apart from Sheridan and walks away)  
  
(Sheridan stands there and looks around the center. After she runs after Luis) (She sees him outside the center)  
  
S-I am really sorry. Um, it's not my fault that you look damn hot. You did that on purpose didn't you?  
  
L-SHERIDAN STOP!  
  
S-WHAT!  
  
L-I am going home.  
  
S-Go then!  
  
L-I got lot to think about. I love you though. I really do.  
  
S-Whatever. Yeah right.  
  
L-Sheridan. There are things I have to deal with.  
  
S-Take all your time you need.  
  
L-Please don't be like that.  
  
S-Like what? I need a drink. Bye Luis.  
  
L-Bye Sheridan.  
  
(Sheridan walks into the youth center and Luis gets in to his car. Then he drives off)  
  
(In the youth center)  
  
S-Hey Hank  
  
H-Hi Sheridan.  
  
(Sheridan takes a beer and gulps it up in one go)  
  
H-Sheridan, is everything all right?  
  
S-Ah huh. Bet you that I can drink more beer than you.  
  
H-That's great to hear. But I don't want to see.  
  
S-How do you know that I can?  
  
H-Sheridan I don't want to race you okay?  
  
S-I thought you would say no you can't  
  
(Hanks leaves) (After drinking lot of beer, Sheridan goes to sleep on the bar)  
  
(Next morning Sheridan finds herself sleeping on someone else's bed)  
  
S-Where am I?  
  
(Sheridan looks around)  
  
S-Ouch. My head  
  
(Sheridan puts her head on her hands)  
  
(Pilar walks in)  
  
P-Hi Sheridan. How are you feeling?  
  
S-My head hurts. Where am I?  
  
P-This is Theresa's room and you are sleeping on Theresa's bed.  
  
S-What? Why? God my head hurts! What did I do?  
  
P-You drank a lot yesterday at the party.  
  
S-I did?  
  
(Pilar nods her head)  
  
S-Great, did I make a fool of myself?  
  
P-No, you didn't.  
  
S-Thank god.  
  
P-You just sat in the bar and drank beer.  
  
S-I must have drank a lot of beer I can say to have this pain in my head.  
  
P-The funny thing is, after you and Luis dance I didn't see him again.  
  
(Sheridan burst into tears)  
  
P-What happened between you two?  
  
S-That's the thing Pilar, I don't know. The next time I see him I bet you he will ask me to sign the papers.  
  
P-That doesn't make sense because you two were having fun. You guys were dancing.  
  
S-No, that's was a show for everyone  
  
P-What? Did you say something to upset him?  
  
S-No  
  
P-Are you sure?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
P-Because Miho never walks out on a girl like that?  
  
S-He was upset before I think? I just don't know. I am so confused. I love him and hate him at the same time. I am so angry with him too. All this feeling at the same time.  
  
P-I don't know what to say. Well, you better sleep. You need to rest your sore head.  
  
S-No really. It's okay. I better go to see Ethan. He is probably worried.  
  
P-No Sheridan you better rest. Anyway he knows where you are.  
  
S-Oh good.  
  
P-He is the one who brought you here. Julian came back from his trip.  
  
S-Oh great  
  
P-And you know how he is when he knows he's right about something.  
  
S-Yeah. And now I have to see his smug face. He said that Luis and me will never work and now he's absolutely right but the way I am feeling one smart comment and I will kill him  
  
(Pilar laughs)  
  
P-By the way the bathroom is just next to this room. I got to go to work now. Don't do anything stupid. Got it?  
  
S-I won't. Thanks Pilar. I am so sorry I did this to you.  
  
P-It's fine. I don't mind.  
  
S-Bye Pilar  
  
P-Bye Sheridan.  
  
(Pilar hugs Sheridan and leaves) (Theresa comes in and sits on the bed)  
  
S-I am so sorry. This is your room.  
  
T-It's okay Sheridan. How are you feeling?  
  
S-Like shit. Oh sorry about the language.  
  
T-Don't worry about it. What made you drink like that last night?  
  
S-I can't remember. But I can say this don't drink like that in your life. Take that as an advice. I am lucky I don't act like Julian when I am drunk.  
  
(Theresa giggles)  
  
T-Yup. Thanks for the advice. Sheridan, is everything going to be all right with you and Luis?  
  
S-O man Ethan... we were supposed to me at the book cafe  
  
(Sheridan tries to change the subject)  
  
T-I am not rushing you but if it doesn't I am afraid that he won't let me see Ethan.  
  
S-No he will, I'll make him. Okay?  
  
T-No, Sheridan. Ethan is coming here  
  
S-Is he?  
  
T-Yes. Thanks Sheridan. You are a great friend.  
  
(Someone knocks on the front door)  
  
T-That might be Ethan. I go and get it.  
  
S-Okay.  
  
(Theresa leaves and comes back with Ethan)  
  
E-How are you Sheridan?  
  
(They hug)  
  
S-Don't yell. It hurts my head. I can't believe I got so drunk .You shouldn't have seen me like that.  
  
E-It's fine  
  
S-No! I was setting a bad example for my favourite nephew and my future sister- in- law.  
  
E-Theresa I need to talk to you privately. Can we go to your mum's room?  
  
T-Sure.  
  
E-Okay. Take care Sheridan.  
  
S-Okay.  
  
(Theresa and Ethan leave) (When they leave, Sheridan goes to the mansion to her room because she doesn't want them to see her cry) (After Sheridan leaves someone knocks on the door) (Theresa opens the door)  
  
T-Hi Luis.  
  
L-Hi Theresa  
  
L-Is Sheridan here?  
  
T-Oh you just missed her  
  
L-Okay  
  
L-Do you know where she is gone?  
  
T-I think she went to the mansion  
  
L-Okay. Bye  
  
T-Bye  
  
(Luis leaves for the mansion) (Theresa closes the door)  
  
(Sheridan is crying in her room in the mansion when she hears some one knock on the front door) (She runs downstairs and opens the door) (She wipes eyes before she opens the door)  
  
S-Oh... hi  
  
L-Sheridan can we talk?  
  
S-Yeah, but not so loud okay.  
  
L-Why?  
  
S-Don't worry  
  
L-Is everything all right  
  
S-Yeah. I am a little hangover  
  
L-What? You drank?  
  
S-Duh! How else do you get hangovers?  
  
L-So can I come in and sit down so I can talk to you?  
  
S-Yup, come in.  
  
(Luis comes in and sits down on the sofa)  
  
L-Sheridan.um.I don't know how to say this but.  
  
S-I know  
  
L-What?  
  
S-You want a divorce. Give me the papers and I'll sign them now.  
  
L-How did you know?  
  
S-I know you  
  
L-Here  
  
(Luis gives the divorce paper to Sheridan)  
  
L-I am sorry Sheridan but I found someone else  
  
S-Whatever. Just go. Leave me the hell alone okay?  
  
L-Okay. I am so sorry.  
  
S-Go  
  
(Luis gets up and leaves) (Sheridan sits down and cry really loudly) (Ethan walks in and hears her crying)  
  
E-Sheridan, are you crying?  
  
S-Yes  
  
E-What happened?  
  
S-Ethan he left me  
  
E-Who? Luis? Why?  
  
S-He...we r divorced  
  
E-Oh shit! Did you sign the papers?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
E-Great! Just great! You shouldn't have.  
  
S-Ethan...I don't know what I'll do without him.  
  
S-What should I do Ethan?  
  
E-Well you can seduce him to come back to you. Go everywhere he goes.  
  
S-ETHAN! I can't stay here in harmony.  
  
E-Sheridan you can't leave. You got to do it. Sheridan I know he loves you.  
  
S-Ethan, you are disgusting. No he doesn't.  
  
E-What?  
  
S-He said he has found someone else.  
  
E-Sheridan you listen to me. He definitely loves you but he isn't sure to go back to what you guys had before as he thinks that all you guys would do is fight with each other. I mean you guys shouted at each other all the time and he might have been thinking about that when he thought should he go back to you or not.  
  
S-Well... Your father was right. It wasn't meant to be.  
  
E-Yes it was.  
  
S-You listen to me Mr. Ethan Crane. I don't want to see him anymore. You got that. It will hurt too much to see him.  
  
E-Sheridan, you just said that you couldn't live without him. You got to take this divorce as your advantage.  
  
S-Yeah but seeing him will hurt. You just sounded like Rebecca.  
  
E-I know it will hurt but you got to do it. Think about your happiness. Yeah I do don't I?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-I am so confused, Ethan.  
  
E-I know you are but Sheridan everyone in Harmony knows that you and Luis belong with each other.  
  
S-I know they think that but it isn't true. Now I know why he left me  
  
E-Why?  
  
S-My father told me no on will ever love me.  
  
E-Sheridan listen to me. That isn't true. Luis loves you.  
  
S-No! He is in love with this new woman.  
  
E-Would he have danced with you yesterday if he was?  
  
S-He didn't want to make a scene.  
  
E-No, he wouldn't  
  
S-Yes he would. I know him better than you, Ethan  
  
E-Well, he did come to the party with you  
  
S-Pilar made him  
  
E-Sheridan you know that no one can make him go to anything or do anything except you.  
  
S-That's changed huh? Someone made him get a divorce and it wasn't me. Ethan I think I will go to bed. Thanks for talking with me.  
  
E-Sheridan no. Wait. Theresa told me that he hasn't being this happy with anyone but you. Not even Beth. He is only getting this divorce because he thinks it would be safer because than you two wouldn't fight.  
  
S-That's who he is with it. I bet you. It's Beth.  
  
E-No you are wrong. Hank and Beth spend their night together after the party. You got to show Luis that you guys won't fight when you are together.  
  
S-He won't let me  
  
E-I know that so the only way to do that is to seduce him.  
  
S-Ethan now I know you have been spending too much time with Rebecca, Gwen and Julian. And what do you mean Beth and Hank is getting along?  
  
E- Sheridan what did you think Hank was doing when he ask you to dance?  
  
S-Asking me to dance duh!  
  
E-No. He was trying to make Luis jealous you idiot. Everyone in the party was. Everyone who talked to Luis only talked about you and him. Nothing else.  
  
S-No wonder he was grumpy. Great. Thanks but you all made him worse than he was.  
  
E-He wasn't because Pilar said she saw him smiling. He was happy Sheridan but you must have said something. Can you remember?  
  
S-Well I don't remember anything. I was drunk remember?  
  
E-Sheridan if you are just going to sit on your ass and cry over loosing Luis that's your choice but I am telling you still have a shot  
  
S-Don't you get it through your thick head. He hates me. Why else would he divorce me? E-Sheridan look into his eyes. Do you see hatred? No you see love. Love for you.  
  
S-No its love for that woman.  
  
E-Sheridan this really shows that you don't love him.  
  
S-I do. Why else do you think I got drunk last night, Ethan?  
  
E-If you were, you would have jumped into my idea straight away but you had to disagree with me.  
  
S-Ethan I tried to seduce him last night. Did it work? No it didn't. What makes you think that this time it will?  
  
E-It will. I assure you that it will work.  
  
S-Whatever but I bet you it won't. I will try my best but it won't work.  
  
E-Thank you. Thank you.  
  
S-Want me to take that thing you are holding to the station to give to Sam because it looks like a police work paper.  
  
(Sheridan bends down to look closer)  
  
E-Yup it is but I just came from the station. Sam is a pig headed fool. God I hate his guts.  
  
(Sheridan laughs out loud)  
  
S-So what do you think I should wear to seduce Luis?  
  
E-Anything that will turn him on so he will forget this new girl he told you about okay?  
  
S-Okay but nothing will work. Unless.  
  
Sheridan thinks-I can be naked and walk past Luis!  
  
S-Nah I am not walking around naked.  
  
(Ethan laughs)  
  
E-He won't be the only one turn on if you do that.  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
E-Okay, meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow in the evening.  
  
S-Okay, but what for?  
  
E-Well, Theresa said he is having a date with this new women there.  
  
S-Well whatever makes him happy. If that is what makes him happy then I don't have a shot Ethan.  
  
(Sheridan starts to build angry inside of her)  
  
E-Sheridan, you listen to me. You got the shot if you do everything I say. Got it?  
  
S-Yup, I get it. So, now I need to find the perfect dress  
  
E-Yup  
  
(Sheridan thinks about what dress is perfect to seduce Luis)  
  
S-Ah huh. That is perfect.  
  
E-What is? Anyway I got to go.  
  
S-Oh nothing. Don't worry. Bye Ethan. See you tomorrow.  
  
(Ethan and Sheridan hug each other)  
  
E-Oh I just remembered something. There is something you can give Sam so you can go to the police station  
  
S-There is?  
  
(Ethan nods her head and pulls a piece of paper out of his bag. He hands it to Sheridan) (Sheridan takes it from his hand)  
  
S-Cool. Thank you.  
  
E-No problems. Bye  
  
S-Bye.  
  
(Ethan leaves and Sheridan closes the front door) (Julian enters with a beer bottle in his hand)  
  
J-Hi sister  
  
S-Hi Julian  
  
J-Didn't except to see you here  
  
S-Well, I am here. Got a problem with that?  
  
J-Of course not.  
  
S-Are you drunk already!  
  
J-No, just fine  
  
S-That's a first  
  
S-I have to go. I am very busy. Bye Julian.  
  
J-Bye Sheridan  
  
(Sheridan leaves the mansion and goes to the police station to give the paper to Sam that Ethan wanted her to) 


	3. Chapter 3

S-Hey I have this something for Sam. Have you seen him? (To a cop that walked past her)  
  
(Before that cop could answer Sam walks over to Sheridan)  
  
Sa-Hi Sheridan  
  
S-Hi Sam.  
  
(All the cops whistle to Sheridan and call her sexy)  
  
Sa-What brings you here?  
  
S-Well, Ethan wanted me to give you this.  
  
(Sheridan hands the piece of paper to Sam and Sam takes it from her hand)  
  
Sa-Thanks  
  
S-Also, Ethan said the guys couldn't figure out some code or something like that. Well I was thinking I could help and try to figure out the code. So can I see it?  
  
Sa-What code?  
  
S-Um... The code evidence thing I think. Please can I try at least?  
  
Sa-Sorry Sheridan. But.  
  
S-I am really good at codes. You can ask Ethan if you want.  
  
Sa-Sheridan only cops can see it. It could be dangerous.  
  
S-Oh come on Sam. Just for me. Please.  
  
(Sheridan does a puppy dogface)  
  
Sa-Fine but don't tell anyone because I could be fired.  
  
S-Okay thanks  
  
(Sam hands Sheridan the piece of paper that has the code. Sheridan takes it and looks at it) (Sheridan laughs after looking at the piece of paper)  
  
Sa-What's so funny?  
  
S-You guys are really dumb, you know  
  
S-This isn't a code. It's written in French.  
  
Sa-Oh, it is?  
  
S-Yup.  
  
Sa-So what does it say?  
  
(Sheridan reads it to him in French)  
  
Sa-Sheridan, have you forgotten? I don't understand French.  
  
S-Opps!  
  
(Sheridan translates it to English and tells Sam)  
  
(A Cop comes up to Sheridan)  
  
C-Hey we need to thank you. Come out on a date with me and I will thank you for your service.  
  
Another Cop-Ahh man! You shouldn't do that  
  
First Cop-Why not?  
  
The other Cop-You are hitting on Luis' wife.  
  
S-No its ok I am single now.  
  
(Luis bursts in)  
  
L-Sam have you got s...  
  
(Luis' eyes catches Sheridan standing near Sam)  
  
L-Sheridan what are you doing here?  
  
S-I had to give something to Sam from Ethan and I figured out the code that you people couldn't.  
  
L-Cool. Sam can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Sa-Sure  
  
L-I need to leave early today  
  
Sa-Why?  
  
L-Well I have a date  
  
Sa-What? With Sheridan?  
  
(Luis shakes his head)  
  
Sa-What the?  
  
L-With this girl name Rachael  
  
Sa-Yeah. Okay. Oh one more thing before you leave can you ask Sheridan to read that evidence to you so you can copy down what it says so we can figure out this case.  
  
L-Sure  
  
(Luis calls Rachael and says he will be running a little bit late) (Luis puts the phone down and walks up to Sheridan)  
  
L-Sheridan, Sam wants you to read me this evidence so I can write it down and we can solve this case.  
  
S-Okay.  
  
L-Come in here.  
  
(Luis points to a room) (Sheridan and Luis go in there)(Luis picks up a table and puts it down near Sheridan and he does the same with the chair. Luis sits down on the chair and gets ready to write. Sheridan stands on the other side of the table and bends down and tells Luis what to write but Luis couldn't concern instead he keeps on looking at Sheridan's chest) (When they finish Luis packs up the things)  
  
L-Well, thank you. I got to go. See you later. Bye.  
  
S-Whatever! See you? Why would I do that!  
  
(Luis leaves)  
  
(She whispers so no one hears her)  
  
S-Because I love you!  
  
(Sheridan leaves the police station and goes to the mansion. She dresses up in a sexy dress and leaves to the café) (She gets there and sees Ethan standing near the entrance of the café. She walks up to him)  
  
(They walk into the café and sees Luis and the new girl that he is dating sitting and talking. But they could only see the back of the new girl's head)  
  
S-Ethan, I can't do this.  
  
E-Yes you can.  
  
S-So, where are we sitting?  
  
E-Anywhere but close to them though.  
  
S-Fine  
  
(They find a table that it's close to Luis and the girl he is dating and sit down on the chairs)  
  
S-Look at her she is so pretty. I can't compete with that. Her hair looks familiar. Why should I be here?  
  
E-Yeah she does. Because you love him. Okay when Luis sees you, you have to run out and look upset.  
  
S-I don't need to look upset. I am. Why do I have to do that anyway?  
  
E-Because he will see you being upset and run after you. And then after that it's up to you to seduce him.  
  
S-Fine! She looks like Rachael  
  
(Little does Sheridan know but it is Rachael, her best friend)  
  
(Over at Rachael and Luis's table)  
  
R-Luis is place is so cosy and warm  
  
L-Yes it is. Beth owns it. That girl over there.  
  
(Luis points to Beth)  
  
(Rachael looks around the room and Luis follows her eyes. Rachael looks at Sheridan so does Luis.  
  
R-Sheridan? Is that you?  
  
(Sheridan gets up and walks out)  
  
L-Great. Do you know her?  
  
R-Yes. She is my best friend.  
  
L-Oh shit. Sorry about the language.  
  
R-It's okay but what's the matter?  
  
L-She is my ex wife, the one I was telling you about  
  
R-You are kidding right?  
  
(Luis shakes his head)  
  
L-I wish!  
  
R-Oh god!  
  
L-I know.  
  
R-Great! She is going to hate me  
  
L-No she won't. I better go and see if she is alright  
  
R-Should I go? She is my closest friend.  
  
L-No, because I was the cause for you to be in this mess so I will be the one who will take you out. Okay?  
  
R-Thanks.  
  
(Luis leaves and goes outside where Sheridan is. She is throwing rocks on the wall)  
  
S-Best friend... I'll show you best friend. Only a month! Ethan I mean I wouldn't mind if Luis and I were divorce for 6 months but 1 month. God!  
  
L-Sheridan?  
  
S-Fuck off, you idiot!  
  
L-Why did you come to the café? You very well know that I was taking my date there. Theresa told me that she told Ethan and if I know Ethan he would have told you.  
  
S-Why do you think? Ethan made me, okay?  
  
L-Thought so  
  
E-What does that mean?  
  
L-Nothing  
  
S-Were you listening? I told you to leave me alone  
  
E-Sheridan let's go home  
  
S-Yeah I can't stand to see this dickhead anymore  
  
(Sheridan and Ethan walk to Ethan's car and Sheridan's) (Luis stands there watching them)  
  
Luis thinks-Say something, pal. Don't let her walk out on you.  
  
(Over at Sheridan and Ethan)  
  
S-Ethan I told you this was a bad idea. He is dating my best friend after only a month after we got divorced.  
  
E-Sheridan, Luis didn't know that. If he did he wouldn't do it  
  
S-I DONT CARE ETHAN!  
  
E-Sheridan, you didn't even invite Rachael to your wedding. She didn't know Luis was married to you  
  
S-She moved and I didn't know where the hell she lived.  
  
E-I know but you can't blame both of them.  
  
S-YES I CAN! COULDNT HE SEE I STILL LOVE HIM!  
  
E-Well, did I see Theresa loving me before she was in her deathbed?  
  
S-Stop sticking up for him, Ethan.  
  
E-Listen, men need to be said I love you before they can admit they do  
  
S-How many times did I say it to him that I love him? Why would have I married him?  
  
E-That was before the divorce.  
  
Ethan thinks-Or if something bad happens to the lady they love. I got it.  
  
E-Sheridan I got a brilliant idea for you to get Luis.  
  
S-No, he has Rachael... I can live without him. I want him to be happy and if that is with my best friend then I am happy for them. NO.no more of your brilliant ideas. I want to go home and have a drink.  
  
E-Sheridan please listen to me. I didn't know it was your best friend dating Luis. I promise.  
  
(Sheridan is almost in tears)  
  
S-I am not blaming you.  
  
(Tears run down Sheridan's cheek)  
  
S-It just hurts to see him with her.  
  
(Ethan nods his head)  
  
(Over at Luis)  
  
Luis thinks-Pal. Come on. You got to make it right between those two friends. Don't be the cause of their break up of their friendship. Say something.  
  
(Luis shouts to Sheridan)  
  
L-Sheridan can I talk to you?  
  
(Sheridan and Ethan turn around) (Sheridan walks over to Luis)  
  
S-Why?  
  
L-Because I need to say something.  
  
S-Fine. Wait before you say anything, I want to say that I want you to be happy and if being with Rachael makes you happy then ... go for it.  
  
L-If that the way you feel then thanks. You are a great friend  
  
S-It.it is. Thanks.  
  
L-Okay I got to get back to my date. So you aren't angry with Rachael.  
  
S-No I am not. You better go.  
  
L-Sheridan why don't you start to date? I mean you got your whole life in front of you.  
  
S-I don't want to. All men do is use me, what's the point?  
  
(Sheridan walks towards Ethan and Luis walks into the café)  
  
S-Come on Ethan let's go  
  
E-Okay. Can I tell you my idea now, please?  
  
S-Yeah whatever  
  
E-Well you know how I admitted that I was in love with Theresa when she was about to die. S-Yeah  
  
E-Well why don't we pretend you are and then Luis can say he does when he sees you about to die. Then you and him will get together  
  
S-Want he get angry that I trick him? Still I will not do it. Got it?  
  
E-No, he won't get angry because he be so happy that you aren't dieing. Why not?  
  
S-Ethan you can't force someone to love you. Look, what happened between you and Gwen!  
  
E-What are you talking about?  
  
S-Your father, my brother forced you to love Gwen and it didn't work out so if I forced Luis to love me it wouldn't be fair to him or me.  
  
E-Well not really because he does love you and this is just going to prove it.  
  
S-Ethan, the answer is still no. I have something I want to do at home. Okay Ethan?  
  
E-Okay but can you do something for me?  
  
S-What?  
  
E-Think about this idea, please.  
  
S-Okay  
  
E-Thank you!  
  
S-Now can I go home?  
  
E-Yup  
  
(Sheridan gets in the car and Ethan waits till she drives off. Sheridan tries to start her car up but it wouldn't start.) (She gets off the car)  
  
E-Car trouble?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-Stupid car!  
  
E-I will drop you  
  
S-Thanks  
  
(Sheridan kisses his cheek)  
  
(They get into the Ethan's car and Ethan drops Sheridan off at the Mansion and Ethan droves off to meet his friends)  
  
(Sheridan is sitting in front of the fireplace in her room with a box of photos of her and Luis on her lap. She picks one up ad rips it in half and puts it in the fire.)  
  
(Pilar knocks on the door)  
  
S-Come in.  
  
(Pilar opens the door)  
  
P-Hi Sheri...  
  
(Pilar sees what she is doing with the photos)  
  
P-What are you doing?  
  
(Sheridan picks up the wedding photo and rips it and puts it in the fire)  
  
S-Cleaning. I don't need these anymore.  
  
(Sheridan picks up her favourite picture and rips it and puts it in the fire)  
  
P-Sheridan please don't. You will regret it.  
  
S-No I wont.  
  
(Sheridan keeps on doing what she did to the other photos)  
  
P-Yes, you will because in my heart I know that you two will become together again.  
  
S-Right and I am Santa Clause.  
  
(Sheridan picks up the last photo and looks at it. Then throws it in the fire))  
  
P-Sheridan please don't.  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry) (Pilar walks over to Sheridan and hugs her)  
  
P-It will be alright.  
  
S-My life is so over.  
  
P-No it isn't.  
  
S-What went wrong? It's my entire fault. I must have done something wrong.  
  
P-No you didn't. Luis is the mad one who let you slip away from his fingertips.  
  
S-No I was mad enough to think I was good enough for him  
  
P-No, you weren't  
  
(Sheridan cries all night and falls asleep on Pillar's lap) 


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day)  
  
(Ethan arrives at the mansion in the morning after spending the night with his friends)  
  
E-Hi Pilar. Is she okay?  
  
P-Hi Ethan. She ripped up all the pictures of her and Luis and she cried all last night on my lap.  
  
E-Oh god! This is worse than I thought. I will kill Luis for doing this to her  
  
P-Please don't. Luis just going through a very strange stage. Yesterday he was looking at all these girls' photos and saying which one he would go out with or not.  
  
E-What the hell? Luis has lost it. Is he crazy?  
  
P-The funny thing is that the ones he said he would go out with was ones that looked like Sheridan or personality like Sheridan or dresses like Sheridan. They either look like Sheridan or is like Sheridan in one way or another  
  
E-Are you sure Luis hasn't gone mad?  
  
P-He is. Mad for Sheridan.  
  
E-Pilar do you remember Rachel, Sheridan's closest friend?  
  
P-Yes I do. Why?  
  
E-Because that's who Sheridan saw him dating yesterday.  
  
P-Oh I see why she was upset. But I have one thing to say that he can date whoever he likes but I know that he still in love with Sheridan but can't admit he is wrong for divorcing her.  
  
(Sheridan starts to wake up and sits down on the bed)  
  
S-I need to get out of here.  
  
(Pilar and Ethan walk upstairs to see her)  
  
P-Hey sleepy head.  
  
S-Oh my god. Pilar did I fall asleep on you?  
  
(Pilar nods her head)  
  
S-I am so sorry.  
  
P-It is fine. Don't worry. You are my daughter in a way.  
  
S-I am going to go out for a while. So I will see you two soon?  
  
P-Okay  
  
E-Okay.  
  
S-Bye Pilar and Ethan.  
  
E-Sheridan do you want me to come with you?  
  
S-No!  
  
E-Okay!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
E-Bye!  
  
(Sheridan leaves the mansions.)  
  
E-Pilar I going to follow her so she doesn't do something stupid.  
  
P-Yeah you better.  
  
E-Bye!  
  
P-You better hurry!  
  
(Ethan leaves and follows Sheridan) (Sheridan goes to the place Luis is working and is wearing something sexy. She goes in to the elevator and so does Ethan. More people had to get in so everyone has to swash up. Ethan is at the back and is watching Sheridan. Sheridan gets swash onto Luis)  
  
L-Sheridan? What are you doing here?  
  
S-What does it look like? I was going to see my boyfriend.  
  
(Luis gets a little upset inside of him. Someone moves in the elevator, which pushes Sheridan and Luis closer. Now their lips are an inch a way. Sheridan couldn't resist. She starts to kiss Luis and starts to undo his buttons of his shirt. The elevator doors open and everyone even Ethan gets out accept them) (Luis stops kissing Sheridan)  
  
L-Sheridan what are you doing?  
  
(Luis buttons his shirt up)  
  
S-Sorry!  
  
L-We can't do this!  
  
S-I don't know what came over me. Sorry!  
  
L-It's fine. I got to go.  
  
(Luis and Sheridan get out of the elevator) (Sheridan walks away from Luis with tears in her eyes) (Luis goes to his date with Rachael. Throughout the date Luis only thinks about what happened in the elevator)  
  
R-Are you okay? You have been acting weird all night.  
  
L-Nothing. I was thinking about something about work. That's all.  
  
R-Oh okay.  
  
L-So, how was your day?  
  
R-Okay, I guess. How was yours?  
  
L-Great.  
  
(Thinking about the kiss in the elevator)  
  
R-So how's Sheridan? Is she mad?  
  
L-No she isn't. She is moving on. She has a boyfriend now.  
  
R-Really?  
  
L-Yup  
  
R-What are you smiling about?  
  
L-Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
R-Okay.  
  
Luis thinks- Pal you got to stop thinking about her. It's over. You are with Rachael now. Got it?  
  
(Rachael kisses Luis and he kisses her back)  
  
L-What was that for honey?  
  
Luis thinks- I didn't enjoy kiss the way I did when I kissed Sheridan in the elevator. Pal, she has a boyfriend now. You got to get use to Rachael's kiss.  
  
R-Wow! That kiss was amazing. To show you how much I love you.  
  
L-It was too.  
  
Luis thinks-Liar Liar pants on fire  
  
(Sam enters and walks towards Luis)  
  
Sa-Luis, sorry to interrupted but we need you at work now.  
  
L-But Sam. I got a date right now. You guys have to wait. I am sorry.  
  
Sa-No buts. You are coming.  
  
R-It's okay, Luis, you can go.  
  
L-Are you sure honey?  
  
Sa-Come on Luis!  
  
R-Yes now go!  
  
L-Okay  
  
(Luis kisses Rachael on the lips) (Sam looks grossed out)  
  
Sa-Luis hurry up!  
  
R-Bye!  
  
L-Bye!  
  
Sa-We are going to a meeting.  
  
(Luis doesn't answer as he is daydreaming)  
  
Sa-Luis... hello!  
  
(Sam waves his hand in front of Luis)  
  
L-What meeting?  
  
Sa-Are you awake?  
  
L-Yup  
  
Sa-Yes for police stuff  
  
L-Okay  
  
Sa-You know if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me right?  
  
L-Yeah. Is there a reason you ask me that?  
  
Sa-Because you seem a little preoccupied  
  
L-Yeah. Thinking about Rachael  
  
Sa: Like all last month you were grumpy as and today you are so happy.  
  
L-Well, you can thank Rachael.  
  
Luis thinks- Dream on Pal. Sheridan is the cause of your happiness.  
  
Sa-Tell me the truth Luis. I know when you are lying.  
  
L-This time you are wrong because I am telling the truth  
  
Luis thinks-Keep on telling lies, Luis. But the truth is you are in love with Sheridan.  
  
L-Sam, I think I am going to ask Rachel to marry me  
  
Sa- What! You have only know her for four days. Are you crazy?  
  
L-No. I love her.  
  
Sa-Are you sure?  
  
Luis think-If I do then I can't think of Sheridan. That's the best way  
  
L-Yes I am  
  
Sa-What are you thinking? Actually you weren't. You have only been divorced for a month. Please don't do this straight away.  
  
L-Why?  
  
Luis thinks-You don't understand Sam. Got to so I can forget about Sheridan. Sa-Just think about it first okay?  
  
L-Okay! I already brought the ring and I was going to do it when you interrupted  
  
Sa-Good I interrupted. Luis trust me wait a little while okay. Besides don't you think Rachael will think it's too soon. Now come on we can talk about this latter we are running late. Let's go to the meeting.  
  
(At the mansion Sheridan is talking to Gwen and Ethan)  
  
S-Oh my god. I have lost it. I am crazy. Something is totally wrong with me!  
  
E-But you kissed him that isn't a crime. It's love  
  
G-I agree with Ethan  
  
S-Yeah and I was taking off his shirt in an elevator  
  
E-I know. I mean you told me.  
  
S-Wait Ethan I hadn't told you or Gwen about kissing him in the elevator. Wait did you follow me Ethan?  
  
E-Um.well.um.  
  
S-ETHAN!  
  
E-I followed you because I was worried  
  
G-Sheridan calm down.  
  
S-Oh god! That's it I have to avoid him. What will I do next? God why did I do that? I am.. WE ARE DIVORCED!  
  
G-Sheridan it's okay. You are in love with him.  
  
E-And he loves you back.  
  
S-Gwen I started taking of his clothes in a public place. Oh rubbish! He looked at me like I was a disease, for god sake.  
  
E-You aren't!  
  
G-You probably just shocked him.  
  
(Theresa runs in and is very upset)  
  
T-Ethan the plan isn't working.  
  
S-What plan?  
  
T-Ethan what are we going to do?  
  
E-Theresa calm down. What happened?  
  
S-What are you people talking about?  
  
G-Sheridan be quiet for a sec. What happened?  
  
T-Mama just told me that Luis is asking Rachael to marry him. Well going to.  
  
(Sheridan drops the coffee mug she was holding)  
  
E-Shit!  
  
S-Oh god. I got to get out of here.  
  
T-But Sam stopped him.  
  
(Sheridan runs out)  
  
G-Oh god. What do we do now? Sheridan just ran out because she is upset.  
  
T-But Sam thinks there is another reason why he marrying Rachael  
  
G-What do you mean? Like what?  
  
T-Well Sam said he might be marrying her to get out of something but he doesn't know what  
  
E-I know. He is getting out of loving Sheridan.  
  
G-I don't get men!  
  
E-If he marries Rachael he got to stop loving Sheridan. The kiss in the elevator has given him a sign that he still loves you Sheridan.  
  
G-Let's hope he doesn't she will be so upset.  
  
(Gwen starts to laugh)  
  
G-I still can't believe Sheridan did that. Did he kiss back Ethan?  
  
E-Yes, but he stopped he said they can't do this.  
  
G-We better find Sheridan.  
  
T-Ethan what if he does marry Rachael? I mean if he thinks that will work then he will.  
  
G-We all have to stop him.  
  
T- How? Wait I got it. We got to talk to Rachael.  
  
G-Yeah but someone has to watch Sheridan. She might do something crazy.  
  
T-Okay Gwen and I will see Rachael and Ethan you will go and see where Sheridan is.  
  
G-Let's go Theresa.  
  
T-Okay.  
  
(Theresa and Gwen get into Gwen's car and drove off to find Rachael) (Ethan goes looking for Sheridan. He finds her lying on the floor and next to her is 14 empty beer bottles)  
  
E-Sheridan! Oh shit! Luis you are going to pay!  
  
(Ethan calls the ambulance and they come. They take Sheridan to the hospital) 


	5. Chapter 5

(At the hospital) (Eve is talking to Ethan)  
  
Eve-Ethan do you want me to call someone? Pilar, Julian, Luis?  
  
E-Father? Are you mad? Pilar and Luis.  
  
Eve-Okay. You can see her now but she is in a coma. Oh and there is something else!  
  
E-What?  
  
Eve-Was she stressed?  
  
E-Yup  
  
Eve-Because she was 2 months pregnant and after all that beer and stress the baby died.  
  
E-Shit! Oh no!  
  
Eve-I know  
  
E-She will be devastated. I don't think you should tell her yet that's if she wakes up.  
  
E-Why won't she wake up, Eve?  
  
Eve-She dank so much, she is in a deep coma. We don't know if she will wake up or not?  
  
E-Shit! Eve can we stop her drinking problem?  
  
Eve-Yes, when she wakes up.  
  
(Eve walks away as Pilar runs towards Ethan)  
  
P-Ethan what happened?  
  
E-Pilar you won't believe this!  
  
P-What? Should I sit down?  
  
(Ethan nods his head and Pilar sits down on the seats)  
  
E-Theresa said to us that Luis is going to ask Rachael to marry him and Sheridan was so upset she ran out and then I went after her. She was laying down on the floor with 14 beer bottles around her. I came and call the ambulance and they came and brought her here. Then Eve said to me that she was two months pregnant and that the baby died because she had stress and drank a lot of alcohol. She is in deep coma and the doctors don't know is she will wake up or not.  
  
P-Oh my god? Is she okay? Oh god, Sheridan will blame herself!  
  
(Pilar starts to cry)  
  
E-It isn't her fault. It's your son, Luis' fault and Rachael's.  
  
(Luis suddenly comes in with Rachael)  
  
L-What happened?  
  
P-Oh Miho  
  
(Pilar hugs him and Luis hugs her back)  
  
P-It's Sheridan  
  
L-What?  
  
P-She.She is in a coma.  
  
E-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LUIS! YOU DID THIS TO HER!  
  
L-What did I do?  
  
E-THEY DONT EVEN KNOW IF SHE WILL EVER WAKE AGAIN?  
  
L-What? That's isn't true. She is strong. She will wake up.  
  
(Pilar and Luis talk in Spanish so that Ethan and Rachael can't understand)  
  
E-LUIS SHE IS IN A COMA, THERE IS LIKE A 30% CHANCE!  
  
L-No she will wake up. Mama, Rachael said yes and I am going to marry her.  
  
P-Luis, Miho that will kill her  
  
E-DO YOU KNOW HOW SHE GOT IN A COMA? SHE DRANK 14 BOTTLES OF BEER BECAUSE OF YOU!  
  
L-What?  
  
E-TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
L-How did she find out?  
  
E-Theresa.  
  
L-Anyway Rachael is my fiancée and I am going to marry her.  
  
E-OH GOD! GET OUT BEFORE YOU DO SHERIDAN MORE HARM! YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!  
  
P-Ethan, please calm down! I get you a cup of coffee to calm you down Ethan  
  
(Pilar goes to the coffee shop to buy Ethan a coffee)  
  
L-WHAT?  
  
E-NO I WON'T! YEAH SHE WAS PREGNANT!  
  
L-What happened to the baby?  
  
E-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? NOW GO BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!  
  
(Suddenly, Sheridan starts to scream from her hospital room but she is still sleeping)  
  
S-I DIDNT DO IT. I DIDN'T.  
  
E-Oh shit! She is having a nightmare. Good one Luis!  
  
L-That's it. I can't take this anymore. I am going home. Come on honey let's go home.  
  
(Luis takes Rachael's hand and both of them walk off to the exit)  
  
E-GO!  
  
(Ethan walks in the room where Sheridan is sleeping)  
  
S-NO NO! I DIDNT DO I.... DONT MAKE ME GO DADDY  
  
E- Sheridan wake up!  
  
(Sheridan opens her eyes and sees Ethan. Sheridan sits up)  
  
S-Oh god, my head!  
  
E-Hi Sheridan. It should hurt as you drank 14 bottles of beer  
  
S- Oh I did!  
  
E-Yup. So what do you want to do now?  
  
S-Sleep!  
  
E-Sheridan there is something you should know before you go to sleep.  
  
S-What is it Ethan?  
  
E-Um... Well, you were 2 months pregnant  
  
(A smile spread across Sheridan's face)  
  
S-Really!  
  
(Sheridan then realised what Ethan just said)  
  
S-Oh... were...You don't mean.  
  
E-Sorry Sheridan!  
  
(Sheridan sits still not making a sound. She just realised that she killed her baby and a tear runs down her face) (Ethan sees the tear)  
  
E-Sheridan don't cry  
  
(She cries even more) (Eve pops her head in)  
  
Eve-Ethan can we have a word?  
  
E-Sure  
  
Eve-Is she okay? I guess you told her. How's she taking it?  
  
E-Not too good I guess! God this shouldn't be happening to her.  
  
Eve-I was afraid of that. I am so sorry Ethan!  
  
E-Well I am not the one you should be sorry for. It's Sheridan you should be for. Loosing Luis first to her best friend than loosing the baby.  
  
Eve-I don't know how she's going to make it through this and Luis getting married won't help either.  
  
E-Well we are going to try and make this wedding not happen. I am angry with Luis but he is the one perfect for Sheridan  
  
Eve-Yeah. Whose we?  
  
E-Well, Theresa, Gwen and I are going to try and stop this wedding.  
  
(Pilar comes back with a cup of coffee.)  
  
P-Ethan, want me to see if she is okay? Here have this.  
  
(Pilar hands Ethan the coffee and he takes it)  
  
E-Okay that would be great! Thanks Pilar  
  
(Pilar goes into the room where Sheridan is. She is still crying and whispering to herself.  
  
S-Murderer! No wonder he hates you! You killed his baby!  
  
P-Sheridan, are you okay?  
  
(Sheridan still staring at the wall whispering something that Pilar can't understand)  
  
P-I am so so sorry  
  
(Two doctors and Eve come in to take Sheridan to the operating room to get the baby out)  
  
  
  
Eve- Okay. Sheridan it's time to take the baby out now  
  
(Eve puts her hand on Sheridan's shoulder)  
  
S-NO!  
  
(Sheridan shrugs Eve's hand off her shoulder)  
  
S-DONT YOU TOUCH ME! LEAVE US ALONE!  
  
P-Eve, for two days please. It hurts to loose a baby that you haven't seen.  
  
S-Please don't take my baby away from me (Tears roll down Sheridan's face)  
  
Eve-We have to Sheridan and Pilar. The baby is dead and it is dangerous to leave the baby there.  
  
S-NO, NO, NO, ITS NOT!  
  
P-Eve put her to sleep. It's the best way. She won't give in.  
  
S-NO, NO, NO.GO AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME!  
  
(Eve gives Sheridan the needle to make her go to sleep)  
  
S-No.... Please....  
  
(Sheridan slowly closes her eyes and then goes to sleep)  
  
Eve-Pilar, I am really sorry, I upset her but we had to. You understand right?  
  
P-Hey she would be angrier with me than you but it was for the best.  
  
(Ethan runs into the room)  
  
E-I could hear her screaming down the hall. What did you do to my aunt?  
  
P-Ethan calm down!  
  
Eve-We had to put her to sleep so we could take the baby out. She wouldn't let us but it was too dangerous to leave the baby there.  
  
E-Oh okay. Pilar, how was she before? She hasn't said a word to me all day.  
  
P-Neither did she to me. I am so worried for her  
  
E-GOD I WANT TO KILL LUIS! He isn't even here for her.  
  
P-I think we should go home  
  
E-No someone has to be here for her. You know the only person she might talk to is Luis.  
  
P-Ethan she needs rest. I know  
  
E-Okay, I guess  
  
(Luis walks in the hospital and walks towards Pilar and Ethan)  
  
L-Mama!  
  
P-Shush.She's sleeping for the first time in 2 days.  
  
(Ethan looks angry with Luis)  
  
L-I am sorry Ethan okay? I am really.  
  
E-Just stay with her okay. She hasn't talked to your mother or me the whole time... and she has been saying horrible things...  
  
P-Like that she's a murderer and she wants to die!  
  
L-Oh no. That bad?  
  
(Pilar nods her head)  
  
L-The problem is I can't stay for long because I got office duties tonight.  
  
E-YOU MAKE ME SICK! She needs you and you wont even be there for her! God! Is work all you think about?  
  
(Sheridan wakes up because Ethan was yelling too loud. She doesn't even talk, just sits up and starts mumbling to herself)  
  
L-Sheridan how are you doing?  
  
(Sheridan looks at him then looks away)  
  
(Sheridan mumbles)  
  
S-Murderer! He hates you! You killed the baby!  
  
(Pilar whispers to Luis)  
  
P-She has been like this for the past 2 days.  
  
(Luis nods his head)  
  
L-Sheridan, I am not blaming you.  
  
S-How.How can you not.I am a t.terrible person. I deserve to die... I want to die  
  
L-Sheridan it was my fault that the baby is dead. I should have told you myself about me getting married to Rachael  
  
S-No.It's was mine...  
  
L-NO! I mean I didn't know I was dating your best friend. Sorry!  
  
(Pilar whispers to Ethan)  
  
P-Come out, Ethan. Let them be alone.  
  
(Ethan shakes his head so Pilar pulls him outside)  
  
S-I am sorry... I have behaved so badly and now our baby suffered  
  
L-Sheridan maybe it was a sign from go that we weren't meant to be  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry)  
  
S-I... I guess... you better get back to Rachael. I am fine  
  
L-It's fine. I don't have to go to Rachael  
  
S-No really! You can go if you want. I know you don't like spending time with me...  
  
L-No I can't. We had a really huge fight  
  
(A little hope of getting Luis back builds inside of Sheridan)  
  
S-Why?  
  
L-Oh you really don't want to know  
  
S-No tell me  
  
L-Because of you  
  
S-I told you to go and see her. Make up. Is there anything I can do to fix it?  
  
L-Sheridan, no there isn't  
  
(Ethan is listening outside)  
  
L-We are fighting because she didn't want me to come and see you and see if you were alright. But I wanted to come. You are my friend. Very close friend  
  
S-I will talk to her.  
  
L-If you want  
  
S-You...You wanted to see my after all that I did to you. Kissing you lots of times.  
  
L-Sheridan we got cared a way that's all.  
  
S-Yeah! Can we please change the topic?  
  
L-Sure! So what do you want to do?  
  
S-Get out of here! Too many people fussing over me. Telling me what to do or not to do.  
  
L-NO! I mean what do you want to do with me tonight? Anything  
  
Sheridan thinks-Like kissing you?  
  
S-Um.... Well get me out of here and we can do whatever you want.  
  
L-I can't do that.  
  
S-And why not?  
  
L-Because Eve said you need to stay here so they can keep an eye on you  
  
(Eve walks in)  
  
Eve-Sheridan you can go home now.  
  
S-Yes!  
  
L-That is great news. I will help you to go home.  
  
S-Thanks, Luis  
  
Eve-Bye  
  
(Luis helps Sheridan out off bed and holds her till they get to the car)  
  
L-Bye  
  
S-Bye, thanks Eve. And thanks to you too Luis for helping me.  
  
L-What are friends for?  
  
(Luis takes Sheridan to the cottage. Luis helps her inside) 


	6. Chapter 6

(Inside the cottage)  
  
(Sheridan kisses Luis' cheek and Luis moves his face so their lips are kissing instead)  
  
S-You better stop or I won't be able to  
  
L-Sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I got to go  
  
(Sheridan kisses him again on the lips)  
  
S-Sorry  
  
L-It's okay. Well see you tomorrow.  
  
S-Ah yeah  
  
Sheridan thinks- I wish I could still kiss him. God he looks cute when he is nervous and worried  
  
S-Luis...I am a little scared to stay alone.  
  
L-Okay I will stay. We can watch a movie and eat popcorn  
  
S-Thanks. Cool idea.  
  
(Sheridan goes to the cupboard and picks a scary movie) (They start to watch it and then a scary part comes so Sheridan hides her face in Luis' chest)  
  
L-Hey, are you scared?  
  
It's not real  
  
(Luis puts his arm around her)  
  
S-Ahhhhh. It is scary  
  
L-Well at least I am here so there is nothing to be scared about  
  
S-Yeah  
  
(They both look into each other's eyes) (Luis slowly moves his head to try to kiss her)  
  
S-Ah.I am going to go to bed.  
  
L-And I better go home. Well, bye!  
  
(Luis walks out the cottage) (Luis hears Sheridan scream and runs back inside)  
  
L-What?  
  
S-There's a rat!  
  
L-A rat?  
  
S-Look!  
  
(Sheridan points underneath the table and Luis bends down to see it)  
  
S- Ahhhhhhh!  
  
(Sheridan gets up on the chair behind her)  
  
S-Get it! Get it!  
  
(Luis comes back up holding the rat)  
  
L-Are you talking about this thing?  
  
S-Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. How can you touch that?  
  
(Luis starts to laugh)  
  
S-What's so funny?  
  
L-Well this is a toy mouse, you silly!  
  
S-Oh  
  
(Sheridan starts to laugh as well) (Sheridan jumps down from the chair right in front of Luis) (They stared at each other's eyes. Luis tired to move but his feet but they wouldn't budge. Luis moves his head so he could kiss her. Slowly their lips touched. Touched into an incredible kiss) (Luis carries Sheridan to the bed room but their lips hadn't moved a single bit)(They reach the bedroom and for the first time after their divorce their made love to each other)  
  
(The next morning)  
  
(Luis opens his eyes and looks around)  
  
Luis thinks-Where am I? This isn't my room  
  
(He turns around and his eye catches Sheridan, fast asleep next to him. Then it hit him)  
  
L-SHIT!  
  
(Luis puts his clothes back on.) (As Luis shouted really loud it woke Sheridan up)  
  
S-What's the matter?  
  
L-Sheridan, we shouldn't have done that. It's wrong. I am engaged to Rachael.  
  
S-I.know. Sorry.I didn't mean to. It felt so right. I am so sorry.  
  
(Luis doesn't answer. All he does his collects his things and walks out of the house into his car.) (Sheridan hears the car engine and then slowly disappearing as the car leaves) (Tears starts to flow down Sheridan's cheek)  
  
Sheridan thinks- I need to talk to someone. Who though? Ethan! Yes!  
  
(Sheridan has a shower and gets ready. She then gets into her car and drives off to the mansion where Ethan is)  
  
(At the mansion) (Sheridan climbs the stairs to Ethan's room)(She knocks on the door three times but no one answers so she walks in)  
  
(In Ethan's room)  
  
S-Ethan are you in here?  
  
E-Wait! I am in the shower.  
  
(Ethan calls out from the bathroom)  
  
S-Okay  
  
(Sheridan sits on the bed patiently. Suddenly she hears someone giggle from the bathroom)  
  
S-Ah sorry Ethan and Theresa for interrupting. I will leave.  
  
(Sheridan starts to walk towards the door)  
  
E-NO WAIT. I will be out in a second  
  
(Ethan comes out with clothes on but his hair is wet and drippy)(Theresa comes out too)  
  
S-Are you sure, Ethan? I will understand because we used to hate being interrupted  
  
E-No its fine!  
  
T-Yeah it is. Don't Worry  
  
S-Oh okay. How are you guys?  
  
T-Good. You?  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry and Theresa gets the picture)  
  
T-I think I will go home, now. Bye Ethan  
  
(Theresa kisses Ethan on the lips and leaves)  
  
S-Oh Ethan. I am such a bad person  
  
E-What happened?  
  
S-I ruined Luis' life!  
  
E-What could you have done that is so bad than Luis marrying Rachael?  
  
S-Well.I was a little scared so he stayed with me. Then we you know what and this morning he was so upset. Ethan I know how upset he was this morning. You don't.  
  
E-Being upset because he spend the night with you?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
E-Rubbish!  
  
S-How could I do this to Rachael?  
  
E-What do you mean how could you do this to Rachael? Look what she did to you  
  
S- I know but I don't know what to do now? Maybe I should leave. It would be best for everyone. Especially Luis.  
  
E-No you can't. Did you try and talk to him at least?  
  
S-Ethan, as soon as he woke up he left.  
  
E-Sheridan if you leave the town Rachael will be happy because this is exactly what Rachael wants you to do. Anyway he wasn't that upset. Was he?  
  
S-How do you know?  
  
E-Because I know. Rebecca put Theresa through that. And I nearly lost her because she was leaving Harmony when she saw me with Gwen.  
  
S-Ethan as I recall his first words were "Shit! What have we done?"  
  
E-But Sheridan did Theresa give up. If she did would she have me right now? No she wouldn't. She didn't give up and now she has me. Anyway Sheridan you know Luis very well?  
  
S-What do you mean?  
  
E-He is loyal to any girls especially his finances. You know that he doesn't like to deceive people.  
  
S-But.see I made him upset  
  
E-Sheridan don't worry what he is feeling. You should go and talk to him. I bet you he didn't think last night was a mistake  
  
S-I don't know. I guess I could try but what if he gets upset?  
  
E-He isn't, I tell you!  
  
S-Okay! Maybe I should go to the police station to see if he is there.  
  
(Ethan drops Sheridan at the police station and then drives off to Theresa's)  
  
(At the police station)  
  
S-Bart, have you seen Luis? I need to talk to him about something.  
  
B-No. I haven't seen him from last night. He must be with this new girl he calls his finance.  
  
S-Okay. Well, bye!  
  
B-Bye Sheridan!  
  
(Sheridan leaves the station. As Ethan didn't wait for her as he thought she would be staying for a long time she had to walk to the cottage, which she did. She turns into a street which is dark and where dangerous people hang out. Sheridan begins to get scared. She covers herself with her coat, as it was getting really cold. Suddenly someone grabs her and pushes her into a corner of the street. Sheridan couldn't see the face but she knows that it was a man. The man then rips open her coat and starts to kiss her. Sheridan tries to struggle but she couldn't. She tired to scream but also couldn't as he had his hand on top of her mouth. Something was on his hand because suddenly Sheridan's eyes began to close slowly. She tired to stop them but they had a mind of their own.) 


	7. Chapter 7

(The next morning) (Sheridan opens her eyes but quickly closes them again as the sun was so bright for her to handle. She opens them up again slowly and sits up. She starts to think why she is sleeping on the floor of a street. She then remembers)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Oh no. Why did this happen to me? Everything bad happens to me. I can't believe it that I got raped. I won't tell anyone. It is too embarrassing  
  
(Tears start to flow down Sheridan's cheek.) (Sheridan gets up and cleans herself up and then catches a taxi home) (Instead of going to the cottage she goes to the mansion) (She pays the taxi driver and walks into the mansion)  
  
(Pilar sees her as Sheridan as she enters the mansion and about to walk upstairs) walks upstairs to Ethan's room)  
  
P-Sheridan is everything all right? Where were you last night?  
  
(Sheridan doesn't answer but when she heard Pilar asking where she was last night, tears began to flow again)(Sheridan walks upstairs to Ethan's room and waits for him) (After 10 minutes Ethan arrives at the mansion)  
  
E-Hi Pilar! Is Sheridan back?  
  
P-Yes but you better go up and see her. She looked very upset when she came home this morning.  
  
E-Why?  
  
P-She wouldn't say. She is in your room.  
  
E-Is she really upset?  
  
P-Very!  
  
E-I better go and see her then.  
  
(Ethan climbs the stairs. When he gets at the top he walks into his room) (He sees Sheridan sitting on the bed, staring at the wall)  
  
E-Sheridan?  
  
S-Oh Ethan hi.  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears)  
  
E-Sheridan did something bad happened last night with Luis? If it did I will kill him!  
  
(Ethan gets really angry)  
  
S-No.But if I tell you something, you got to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Luis! Okay?  
  
E-Why? Sheridan I am really confused.  
  
S-Last night I.I.I.  
  
E-What is it Sheridan?  
  
(Ethan goes and sits on the bed next to her)  
  
S-I was raped late night, Ethan!  
  
(A tear runs down Sheridan's cheek)  
  
E-WHAT!  
  
(Ethan jumps up and walks around the room)  
  
E-WHO DID IT? Surely not Luis?  
  
S-NO it wasn't him.I don't know who.  
  
E-How did this happen? Weren't you with Luis late night?  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry really hard)  
  
S-I went to see Luis.but he wasn't there so I started to walk home but then I was grab from behind and.  
  
(Sheridan cries so much that she couldn't say anymore)  
  
(Ethan understand what happened to her anyways)  
  
E-Don't say anymore.  
  
E-You go and have a shower. I will get you something to eat. Okay?  
  
S-Okay.  
  
(Sheridan goes to the bathroom and Ethan goes down to the kitchen where Pilar is)  
  
P-Ethan is she okay?  
  
(Ethan doesn't know what to say so he tries to think up something on the spot)  
  
E-Um...Yeah she was upset because of... Luis  
  
Ethan thinks-A great save, Ethan.  
  
P-Oh I see.  
  
E-I am going to kill him. He is going to pay.  
  
P-Please don't, Ethan. He isn't thinking straight. What happened? What did he do so I can talk to him?  
  
E-NO!  
  
(Pilar looks really confused)  
  
E-I mean Sheridan said not to  
  
P-Okay. I guess. Anything I can do to help?  
  
E-Well Sheridan needs something to eat, do you have something for her. Maybe food that she likes.  
  
P-Yes, the cooker has prepared her favourite food  
  
(Pilar hands Ethan the food. Ethan takes it and climbs the stairs. When he gets to the top he takes the food to his room for Sheridan) (Sheridan is wiping her hair when Ethan enters)  
  
E-Sheridan here.  
  
(Ethan hands her the food)  
  
E-Pilar made your favourite food  
  
S-Ethan, I'm not really hungry. I feel so dirty.  
  
(Sheridan puts the food on the table)  
  
E-Sheridan you got to eat something  
  
S-I tried to fight him.I did but he wouldn't get off me  
  
E-Sheridan you don't have to tell me. I know. Did he look like someone we know or you know?  
  
S-No but I still hear it in my head. It is so horrible. Why me?  
  
E-Try hard to remember, Sheridan. It will be okay. Got it?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head and Ethan hugs her)  
  
E-Sheridan when you remember the person's face then we will go and tell the police. Okay?  
  
S-NO! Then Luis will find out. Please don't, Ethan.  
  
E-Sheridan this person might rape someone else. The police needs to know before he does.  
  
S-I.I can't.I am too scared  
  
E-Do you want me to tell them? I mean Sam might not do anything about it but the others might/  
  
S-No.Please don't. Why did this happen to me? Haven't I had enough bad luck?  
  
E-Okay Sheridan I won't tell if that is what you want.  
  
S-It is truly what I want. Thank you Ethan. I knew I could count on you.  
  
E-I will do anything for you. If you want me to keep this as a secret then you got to eat this  
  
(Ethan points to the food on) (Sheridan eats a tiny bite)  
  
E-Sheridan, the whole thing.  
  
(Sheridan eats the whole thing)  
  
S-Happy? Ethan you won't tell anyone right?  
  
E-Okay, I won't. Not even Luis.  
  
S-Good!  
  
E-Are you going to the wedding in two weeks? The biggest mistake of Luis' life  
  
(Ethan sees all the bruises Sheridan has on herself)  
  
S-I guess.  
  
(Sheridan feels uneasy inside of her. She hugs herself. When she did that she accidentally touched her bruises)  
  
S-Ouch!  
  
E-Sheridan shouldn't Eve see those bruises because it might need some lotion or something?  
  
S-I guess.but don't tell her what really happened! Okay?  
  
E-Okay  
  
(Ethan and Sheridan get into Ethan's car. Ethan starts the engine and off they go to the hospital. While Ethan is driving he thinks about what happened to Sheridan last night. He gets really really angry and drives really fast.)  
  
Ethan thinks-I will kill you whoever you are, Moron!  
  
S-Slow down Ethan! Please!  
  
E-NO!  
  
S-Want Luis to arrest you?  
  
(Ethan is really going fast so he doesn't see Luis's cop car right in front of him. It was too late when he saw it. He drives right into it)  
  
E- Jesus!  
  
S-Great! Just what I need!  
  
L-Get out of the car, driver!  
  
(Ethan gets out of the car)  
  
L-Ethan?  
  
(In the car Sheridan has a flash back from last night. She starts to cry. She doesn't want Luis to see so she turns her face around)  
  
E-Look Luis I don't have time for this? I got to go somewhere important.  
  
(Luis doesn't listen to Ethan instead tries to look in the car because he heard someone crying)  
  
E-Look I'll pay the fine but let me go now. I got to go somewhere.  
  
L-No you won't. You are coming to the police station, right now.  
  
E-Luis! God! I really need to go somewhere  
  
(Sheridan opens the window and sticks her head out. She turns to Luis)  
  
S-Please Luis.Heck! Why can't you just let us? Okay?  
  
L- Sheridan? Were you crying in there? Ethan I am sorry but rules apply to everyone even you.  
  
(Luis points his finger at Ethan)  
  
S-Luis.JUST SHUT UP OKAY!  
  
L-Sorry SHERIDAN BUT ITS THE RULES!  
  
(Sheridan gets out of the car and marches up to Luis)  
  
S-FINE! CUFF ME THEN!  
  
L-NOT YOU FOR CRYING OUT SAKE! IT'S ETHAN'S FAULT! HE WAS THE ONE DRIVING AND NOW THAT HE HAD A PASSENGER AS WELL, THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE EVEN MORE!  
  
(Sheridan gets really freaked as Luis was shouting too loud. Luis looks at her and gets worried so does Ethan)  
  
L-Sheridan are you okay?  
  
S-Don't.don't touch me  
  
(Sheridan starts to shake badly)  
  
E-LUIS LOOK WHAT YOU DID, NOW!  
  
L-But I am not touching her  
  
(Luis gets really freaked out but also worried)  
  
(Sheridan backs away from Luis slowly. Tears run down Sheridan's cheek one after each other)  
  
L-Ethan, the fine is out but you must promise me something.  
  
E-What!  
  
L-Take Sheridan to the hospital right now so she can see a doctor. Got it? She is really acting really strangely.  
  
E-OH MY GOD, THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRY TO TELL YOU ALL THIS TIME! NOW CAN WE GO?  
  
L-Yes! Go! Hurry!  
  
(Ethan takes Sheridan's hand and leads her to the car. She gets in and Ethan shuts the door. Ethan then gets into the car himself and drives to the hospital. There they meet Eve)  
  
Eve-Sheridan, Ethan what brings you here today?  
  
S-Ah.  
  
(Sheridan looks at Ethan for help)  
  
E-Eve.um.Sheridan fell down. Can you check her bruises, please?  
  
S-Yeah, please!  
  
Eve-Sure. Come into this room, please.  
  
(Eve points to a room. They enter the room and Sheridan takes a seat while  
  
Ethan stands next to her. Eve stands in front of her)  
  
Eve-So where did you fall, Sheridan?  
  
S-Ah.On the stairs.  
  
E-Yes, I found her there when I came back from work  
  
Eve-Okay. Is you head fine or not?  
  
S-My head?  
  
Eve-Yes because if you fell on the stairs it is likely you fell on your head?  
  
(Eve suspects that Sheridan and Ethan are lying)  
  
Eve-Are you guys telling me the truth or not?  
  
S-Um.I landed on my butt not on my head, Eve  
  
Eve-Then please explain why you have scratches on you arm and leg and neck  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry)  
  
Eve-Sheridan is everything all right?  
  
E-Yes she is.  
  
S-Y.Yeah  
  
E-Just very emotion. She misses Luis, that's all  
  
S-That's...right  
  
(Ethan puts his hand on Sheridan's shoulder but suddenly Sheridan freaks out)  
  
Eve-Sheridan what do you think about the word touching?  
  
(Sheridan freaks even more than before)  
  
Eve-Ethan touch her on the shoulder  
  
(Ethan knows that Eve is getting to know the real story about Sheridan)  
  
Eve-Ethan please do what I say.  
  
Ethan thinks-If I do what Eve says then Eve will know the true story. But that's good right? I mean Sheridan needs more than my help.  
  
S-No!!! No go away. Don't touch me.  
  
(Finally Eve gets what is going on)  
  
Eve-Sheridan did you get raped?  
  
(Sheridan shakes really badly)  
  
Eve-Honey, you can tell me? I will help you  
  
E-Eve, leave her alone.  
  
(Sheridan nods her head and tears are pouring down her face)  
  
Eve-Ethan, please go out now, please. I want to talk to Sheridan alone.  
  
E-NO I AM STAYING HERE WITH HER!  
  
(Sheridan starts to get more upset as Ethan was yelling)  
  
Eve-Ethan I think I need to speak to Sheridan by herself, please  
  
E-Fine!  
  
(Ethan leaves the room and goes and sits in the waiting room)  
  
Eve-Sheridan, how did this happen?  
  
S-I.went to see.Luis but he wasn't there. Someone.grabbed me.  
  
(Sheridan cries hysterically)  
  
Eve-Sheridan, take a deep breath and start again  
  
S-I.I went to see Luis... but he wasn't there so I walked home  
  
Eve-Yes, Sheridan. Go on.  
  
S-He had something on his hand to make me fall a sleep. That's all I can remember. Eve please don't tell anyone. You won't, right?  
  
Eve-Sheridan I don't know what to say. But I know that the police needs to know, this.  
  
S-No! No! No! Don't tell them please. Don't Eve. Please, don't.  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry again)  
  
Eve-Sheridan.um.  
  
S-DON'T PLEASE!  
  
(Sheridan has a pleading look in her eyes)  
  
Eve-Sheridan I will not tell for you only but.  
  
S-But what?  
  
Eve-But if someone asks then yes I will tell. Like a police.  
  
S-But, please, of all people don't tell Luis.  
  
Eve-Why?  
  
S-Just don't! Okay? Besides aren't you supposed to be checking me out? I JUST REMEMBERED! Why I couldn't remember will be a mystery?  
  
(Sheridan hits her head)  
  
Eve-What?  
  
S-I know what made me fall asleep last night. The smell! I've smelt that before. Yes, when Luis chloroformed me...it was chloroform!  
  
Eve-So you don't won't to tell him because you think Luis might have done it?  
  
S-Oh no! It wasn't him.  
  
Eve-Are you sure?  
  
S-It was someone I know but not him. It's surely not him. LUIS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Don't you have to check me out?  
  
(Sheridan tries to change the subject)  
  
Eve-I have. Buy this lotion and rub twice a day. Okay?  
  
S-Thanks. Yep  
  
(Sheridan turns around and about to leave when.)  
  
Eve-One more thing, Sheridan. Do you feel weird inside your body?  
  
S-What do you mean?  
  
Eve-Do you feel different to before you got raped inside of you? Feel sick? Feel dizzy?  
  
S-Well kind of.... but I am very confused? What? What's wrong?  
  
Eve-Sheridan when you go home can you do a pregnant test? I mean you might not be but incase.  
  
S-What.oh my god.I guess.I better go.thanks!  
  
(Sheridan leaves the room and goes to Ethan)  
  
S-Ethan I need to go to the pharmacy.  
  
E-Okay.  
  
(Ethan and Sheridan walk to the car and drive off to the pharmacy)(Sheridan gets out of the car and goes by herself to the pharmacy. She buys the lotion and a pregnant test package) (They go to the mansion after where Sheridan goes in the guest room and Ethan goes to his room) (Sheridan does the pregnant test and sees the result)  
  
S-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	8. Chapter 8

(Ethan bursts in the room)  
  
E-Sheridan is everything fine?  
  
(Ethan bursts in)  
  
S-Ah Yeah  
  
E-Are you sure?  
  
S-ETHAN!  
  
E-What? You screamed. I got worried.  
  
S-Sorry...  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears)  
  
E-Sheridan what's wrong? Tell me.  
  
(Sheridan shows Ethan the test)  
  
E-No it can't be true.  
  
S-And I don't even know if it's Luis' or the guy's who wreck my life  
  
E-Sheridan maybe you should do a DNA test after the baby is born? Or before? Or now?  
  
S-I need to do it now. I can't handle not knowing.  
  
E-Okay tomorrow. It's late and you need sleep.  
  
S-I am fine.I don't think I could sleep after all this.  
  
E-Sheridan please do it for me. And I promise I will take you tomorrow to the hospital.  
  
S-Okay.Geez!  
  
E-Sorry!  
  
S-But after that I am leaving harmony.  
  
E-WHAT! YOU CAN'T! SHERIDAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?  
  
S-I can't stay here.  
  
E-YOU NEED FRIENDS AND FAMILY AROUNG YOU!  
  
S-Please don't yell. I just can't.  
  
E-Sorry!  
  
S-Just until the baby is born.  
  
E-Will it make you happier if you leave harmony?  
  
S-Yes.you understand right?  
  
(Sheridan yawns)  
  
S-I am tired but I don't think I will b able to sleep.  
  
E-Well you will if you have to leave early tomorrow to get out of Harmony and do the DNA test before it.  
  
S-Ok.I guess I should go get the test done early? I don't know which is worse, the baby being the rapist's or Luis'  
  
E-Being the rapist. Sheridan, where would you be going when you leave Harmony?  
  
S-Spain.  
  
E-You must promise one thing to me.  
  
S-What?  
  
E-You got to call me everyday so I know you are safe. Got it?  
  
S-Fine  
  
E-Okay  
  
S-Can we go and take the test now. I really want to know who the father is.  
  
E-No! You need rest. I will make the appointment tomorrow.  
  
S-I am fine really!  
  
E-I won't take no for an answer. So I will ask again. I will make the appointment for tomorrow. Okay?  
  
S-Ok I guess.  
  
(Sheridan sticks her tongue out at Ethan)  
  
E-Good. Go to sleep now!  
  
S-Fine!  
  
(Sheridan and Ethan goes to sleep)(Next morning)  
  
E-Sheridan wakeup! Its morning!  
  
(Ethan takes Sheridan to the hospital after she got ready) (At the hospital)  
  
Eve-Sheridan did you do what I told you to do?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
Eve-And.  
  
S-Positive. I need to know who the father is.  
  
Eve-Okay do you want to have the DNA test right now or wait till the baby is born  
  
S-Now! I need to know now.  
  
Eve-Okay. Ethan you stay here and Sheridan you come with me.  
  
E-Okay!  
  
(Ethan takes a seat and Sheridan follows Eve to a room)  
  
S-Okay. I am ready.  
  
(Eve does the DNA test. While Eve does that Sheridan looks very nervous)  
  
Eve-You go and wait with Ethan and I come and tell you the result. Okay?  
  
S-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan goes to Ethan. She paces up and down the corridor)  
  
E-Sheridan calm down, please!  
  
S-I can't!  
  
E-It will be all right!  
  
S-No! It won't. Don't you understand?  
  
(Eve walks towards them)  
  
Eve-Sheridan I got the result.  
  
S-Tell me! Tell me!  
  
Eve-Well I can say that Luis is going to be a father very soon.  
  
S-Oh thank god!  
  
(Sheridan hugs Eve)  
  
E-Wow! Thanks Eve.  
  
S-But don't tell him. Okay, Eve?  
  
Eve-Okay. What are you going to do now?  
  
E-Sheridan don't go please.  
  
S-I have to, Ethan. I am going to miss you Eve.  
  
Eve-What! Are you going somewhere, Sheridan?  
  
S-Yup. Away from harmony for a while  
  
Eve-Sheridan is it safe for you to go?  
  
E-That's what I been telling her but she won't listen.  
  
S-You two don't understand. Now if you don't mind I have to go and say goodbye to Pilar.  
  
Eve-Fine! Don't blame me if something bad happens  
  
S-Nothing will. Trust me. Thanks for all your help eve.  
  
Eve-No problem!  
  
S-Ethan, I think I will walk to Pillar's house if you don't mind.  
  
E-Are you sure?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-Bye Eve and Ethan. Thanks for your help.  
  
(Sheridan leaves the hospital and walks to Pillar's house. When she gets there she knocks on the door. Rachael opens it up. Sheridan is very shock to see it is Rachael opening the door not Pilar.)  
  
R-Sheridan! Um.how are you?  
  
S-Fine, I guess  
  
R-So what brings you here?  
  
S-I want to talk to Pilar.  
  
L-Honey who is it?  
  
(Luis calls from the lounge room)  
  
Sheridan thinks. I hate it when Luis calls her that. Oh no he is here. What am I going to do?  
  
R-It's Sheridan. Why don't you come in, Sheridan.  
  
(Sheridan walks in and both of them walk to the lounge room)  
  
P-Sheridan, hi. How are you?  
  
S-I am fine.  
  
(Sheridan hugs Pilar)  
  
P-Is something wrong?  
  
S-No. I just wanted to come by and say goodbye.  
  
P/L/R-Goodbye?  
  
S-Yes. I am leaving Harmony to start my life over again. A fresh start.  
  
L-Is it me? Because if it is then I should leave not you.  
  
(Rachael gets really annoyed and gives Sheridan a bad look)  
  
S-No. It isn't you. It's me. Here you can have your ring back. Maybe you would like it, Rachael.  
  
(Sheridan slowly takes the ring off her finger and hands it to Luis)  
  
L-No you can have it.  
  
(Luis pushes Sheridan's hand towards her)  
  
R-Honey, I think when she said a fresh start she meant that no bad memories.  
  
Sheridan thinks-Why did she have to say that? Isn't our friendship more important?  
  
(Luis shrugs) (Luis takes the ring from Sheridan and gives it to Rachael)  
  
(Rachael takes it and puts it on her finger)  
  
S-Well off I go.  
  
P-Sheridan before you go, can I talk to you alone?  
  
S-Sure, if you want.  
  
(Pilar takes Sheridan to Theresa's room)  
  
P-Sheridan, are you sure things are all right?  
  
S-Yes it is, Pilar. I am going to miss you heaps and heaps. More than anyone. You have being more than a friend to me. You have been my mother in a way. Thank you, Pilar. You don't know how much I will miss you.  
  
(Tears starts to flow down Sheridan's face)  
  
P-Sheridan, I will miss you but you need to stay here in Harmony.  
  
S-I can't. I just can't  
  
P-Why? What happened?  
  
S-Nothing really. Nothing at all.  
  
P-Sheridan I know when you are lying. And right now you are lying.  
  
S-If I tell you, you got to promise me that you won't tell anyone especially Luis.  
  
P-First tell me then I will decide what I will be doing or not.  
  
S-Well on Thursday I went to see Luis but he wasn't there. I walked home, as I didn't have my car. But on the way.I.I got raped. And yesterday I found out that I was pregnant. But then I didn't know if it was the rapist's or Luis's as Luis and I spend a night together on Wednesday.  
  
P-WHAT! OH NO! Sheridan, are you all right?  
  
S-I been better but leaving Harmony is the best solution I can think about right now.  
  
P-So is it Luis's baby or not?  
  
S-It's Luis's. But I am not sure if I should be glad or sad.  
  
P-Glad, of course. Sheridan you got to tell Luis. He has the right to know that the baby in your tummy is his as well.  
  
S-You can't. It will wreck his life.  
  
P-I don't care if it does he still has the right. Rachael too as a matter of fact.  
  
S-Pilar please I beg you not to tell. For the sake of this baby.  
  
(She touches her stomach with both hands)  
  
P-Are you sure this is the best solution to the problem?  
  
S-Right now, yes!  
  
P-Okay, I won't tell.  
  
S-I got to go and start to pack my things. I will miss you deeply.  
  
P-Me too, Sheridan.  
  
(Sheridan and Pilar walk back out to the lounge room)  
  
S-Well I am going now. I will see you around if I come back to Harmony.  
  
L-Well, bye Sheridan. Have a nice time wherever you are going.  
  
R-Yes! Have a nice time! Bye.  
  
P-Bye Sheridan.  
  
(Pilar hugs Sheridan tightly) (They let go and Sheridan walks out of the house and goes to the mansion where Ethan is) (Ethan helps Sheridan to pack her things. After they finished packing, Ethan drives Sheridan to the airport. Sheridan says goodbye to Ethan and hugs him before getting onto the plane. In the plane she takes a seat and thinks about all her favourite moments in Harmony. Most of them were of course Luis' and hers. As she remembers the memory tears starts to flow down her cheek) 


	9. Chapter 9

(8 and a half months later) (Sheridan gets an invitation from Ethan's and Theresa's wedding and then decides to come back to Harmony to see her favourite nephew getting married to Theresa. Sheridan catches the first plane that comes to Harmony. When she arrives at the airport of Harmony she sees Rachael with another guy not Luis. She sees them kissing and hugging. Rachael says goodbye and he leaves. Rachael then goes outside. Sheridan calls Luis to tell him what just happened. Luis gets really upset and tells her to move on with her life. She calls a taxi and goes to the mansion. There she sees Ethan.)  
  
(Ethan opens the door after Sheridan knocks)  
  
E-Sheridan, you are back. I am so glad that you are coming to mine and Theresa's wedding.  
  
S-Me too. You didn't tell anyone did you, Ethan?  
  
E-Um.Well.  
  
  
  
S-WHAT! WHO!  
  
E-Theresa  
  
S-ETHAN!  
  
E-Sorry!  
  
S-What if she tells Luis?  
  
E-She promise she wouldn't tell Luis  
  
S-Oh good.  
  
Sheridan thinks-Please god, don't let her to.  
  
S-So how is Luis and Rachael?  
  
(Sheridan remembers what happened at the airport)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Stupid Bitch.  
  
E-Fine, I guess. I had seen them happy as they walk around harmony at nights.  
  
E-Why don't you come in?  
  
(Ethan steps back so Sheridan can walk in)  
  
S-Thanks! I am so tired and my feet are so sore. I tell you what if I didn't love Luis so much I would get him for doing this to me.  
  
E-I know you will. Let me carry your suitcase in for you  
  
(Ethan bends down to get the suitcase in his hands)  
  
S-I can do it!  
  
E-No! Let me! It is the least I can do for you because I didn't help you to get Luis  
  
S-I AM FINE! Don't worry about it if he didn't hate me before he does now  
  
E-Why? What happened?  
  
S-Well.you see when I got off the plane I saw Rachael and she was like kissing this guy like full on. So I wanted to warn Luis, so I called him. When I told him he got so mad at me and told me to move on. I am so upset. I was just helping.  
  
E-He didn't believe you? She is a bitch. Sorry about the language.  
  
S-Its fine. Want to feel my baby kick?  
  
E-Sure  
  
(Ethan puts his hand on Sheridan's tummy)  
  
E-I felt it kick. Awesome. Can't wait till I have kids  
  
(Sheridan gets tears in her eyes)  
  
S-Luis should be the one doing all this. Oh trust me you might not be able to wait but I am sure Theresa will want to. You are the guy and you get the easy part.  
  
(Sheridan tries to cheer herself up)  
  
E-Yeah. I guess. Sheridan, maybe you should tell him.  
  
S-I can't. Promise me you won't leave me for any reasons.  
  
E-I won't  
  
(Ethan hugs her and Sheridan hugs him back)  
  
S-Thanks Ethan. I love you.  
  
(Sheridan wipes the tears away)  
  
(Pilar walks in from the kitchen)  
  
P-Oh I thought I heard you voice Sheridan. Welcome back!  
  
S-Pilar.God I missed you so much.  
  
(Sheridan and Pilar hug)  
  
P-I missed you too, Sheridan. Long time no see, huh?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-Yes.how are you? Excited about the wedding?  
  
P-Very. You should see Theresa. She can't stand still.  
  
E-Tell me about it  
  
(Sheridan, Ethan and Pilar laugh)  
  
E-Well I got to go out somewhere and do something. Catch you later, Sheridan? You too, Pilar.  
  
S-Sure.wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye Ethan.  
  
P-Bye Ethan. See you later!  
  
(Ethan leaves)  
  
S-What's been going on while I have been gone?  
  
P-Nothing Much, I guess. Luis got his position as detective like he always wanted too. I am so proud of him. I am so proud of all my kids.  
  
S-Great. I knew he would.  
  
P-Yeah. We all did.  
  
S-Yeah. I know that.  
  
P-Oh yeah.and Rachael is pregnant as well  
  
S-WHAT!  
  
(Sheridan goes weak on her knees.  
  
P-Sorry Sheridan. It's true  
  
S-Really! Sorry I was a little shocked that's all.  
  
(Sheridan pretends to be not upset)  
  
P-Me too. Sheridan you got to tell him!  
  
S-I have to go back to Spain after the wedding I have a job to finish.  
  
(Sheridan changes the subject)  
  
P-Oh.you do?  
  
S-Yeah!  
  
(Pilar becomes really upset)  
  
S-Why are you upset Pilar? What's the matter?  
  
P-Sheridan you can't leave again! You need to tell Luis. One of my favourite couple is not together is making me really sad.  
  
S-I cant! You need to understand. He already going to have a baby to look after.  
  
P-Sheridan, you know that if he finds out not from you he will be furious.  
  
S-I am not telling him! End of story!  
  
P-Fine if you don't then you don't!  
  
S-Look I don't need him, Rachel does!  
  
P-Fine! Sorry!  
  
S-Please don't be mad at me.  
  
P-I am not!  
  
S-Good to hear.  
  
P-Oh I almost forgot. Theresa wanted me to ask you will you be the maid of honor for her in the wedding?  
  
S-But.I cant. I mean I'd need a dress.a huge one and isn't the wedding tomorrow?  
  
P-Oh no. It was postpone till this Saturday.  
  
S-What! Really? Why?  
  
P-Luis had to go to Spain for work. Theresa wanted him there so it was postpone.  
  
S-Oh I see. Thank god he didn't see me there  
  
P-Yes thank god!  
  
(Theresa walks into the mansion)  
  
T-Sheridan you came. Good!  
  
S-Duh.I wouldn't miss it for anything. How are you?  
  
T-Good  
  
S-Excited?  
  
T-Yes a lot. I have waited for this all my life  
  
T-Did you ask mama?  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-Ethan is so glad he picked you.  
  
T-Me too. Mama did you ask Sheridan?  
  
(Pilar nods her head)  
  
S-I don't know if I should do it. I mean you know Luis would see me and things will become too complicated if he does. Anyway I thought Whitney would be your maid of honor. She is your best friend.  
  
T-She is as well. I am having two.  
  
S-Oh I see  
  
T-My wedding will be different  
  
(Sheridan starts to laugh)  
  
T-And Luis is the best man and Chad as well.  
  
S-Luis best man for Ethan? Since when did they get along?  
  
T-Since Luis understand my love to Ethan.  
  
S-Wow! I never thought that this would happen! What colour is your dress?  
  
T-Purple and yours is blue.  
  
P-My little girl wanted her wedding to be different from everyone else's.  
  
T-Yeah. I didn't want white.  
  
S-Cool  
  
(Sheridan gives Theresa a smile)  
  
T-So will you be my maid of honor?  
  
S-I guess so.  
  
T-Thank you! Thank you!  
  
(Theresa hugs her very tightly)  
  
T-Everything is just prefect!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
T-Sheridan and Mama, have you guys see Ethan? I need to talk to him.  
  
P-He went off somewhere to do something.  
  
T-Oh okay!  
  
(Sheridan remembers her wedding day with Luis and gets tears in her eyes)  
  
(Theresa and Pilar sees her crying and knows straight away why)  
  
T-Oh Sheridan. I am so sorry. I know this must bring memories to you.  
  
S-Yeah, a little I guess.  
  
(Sheridan wipes her tears away)  
  
S-I think I might go to bed I am so tired. Don't let Ethan talk you into having kids at least for a while.  
  
T-Yes I won't let him talk me in to having kids. I mean we have to suffer thought it all but after the baby is born I think I be glad to gone through all the pain. Won't you?  
  
S-True.but I will never get my figure back. I feel like a hippo  
  
T-No you don't look like a hippo. You look fine to me? Doesn't she Mama?  
  
P-Yup. You look just perfect.  
  
T-Anyway you better go to bed and I go and find Ethan. Bye Mama and Sheridan  
  
P-Theresa, make you sure you pick up your wedding dress today. The maker called today and said it was ready.  
  
T-Okay! Bye!  
  
S-Bye! Bye!  
  
P-Bye!  
  
(Theresa leaves the mansion)  
  
(Sheridan yawns)  
  
P-You can use the guest room as your room.  
  
S-Thanks Pilar!  
  
P-Do you need help with your suitcase?  
  
S-I can do it! Thanks anyway.  
  
P-Okay. I got to go back to work so see you around. Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
(Sheridan makes her way to the guest room. There she gets changed into her night grown and goes to sleep) 


	10. Chapter 10

(Next morning)  
  
(Theresa wakes Sheridan up early so Sheridan can go to the shop to try on the dress)  
  
(Sheridan yawns and stretches her arms up)  
  
S-Theresa, what time is it?  
  
T-Um.  
  
(Theresa looks at her watch)  
  
T-9 a.m.  
  
S-Why did you wake me up so early?  
  
T-Because you need to go and try out the dress for the wedding.  
  
S-Oh yeah. I forgot. I better get up.  
  
T-I will see you down stairs at breakfast.  
  
(Sheridan slowly gets up and changes. After she goes downstairs to have breakfast)  
  
S-MMM.I am hungry. What's for breakfast?  
  
P-Sheridan, good morning! Blueberry pancakes  
  
S-Good morning! MMMMM.Yummy my favourite. You don't know how good that sounds remember then the scrabbled eggs that I can cook only. And since this is a Lopez-Fitzgerald baby it doesn't like scrambled eggs that much like its father.  
  
(Sheridan starts getting really emotional)  
  
(Pilar and Theresa starts to laugh then releasing what Sheridan said so they stop)  
  
T-Sheridan, I am so sorry. I hate what my bro is doing to you.  
  
P-Me too. Luis isn't like this.  
  
S-No.its fine. We better be going or we will be late.  
  
P-Yup! Let's go. Sheridan, eat up so we can go to the shops.  
  
(Sheridan eats and eats and eats.)  
  
S-Okay I am finished but I just need to go toilet before we go.  
  
T-Okay.  
  
(Sheridan goes to the toilet. Pilar and Theresa hears a scream from the bathroom and rushes over there)  
  
P-Sheridan, what's the matter?  
  
S-P.Pilar, I think my water broke.  
  
P-Oh no! Sheridan, open the door!  
  
(Sheridan opens the door)  
  
T-Oh no! I will call Eve.  
  
S-Ouch.thanks.Theresa!  
  
(Theresa calls Eve. While Theresa does that Pilar takes Sheridan to the bed in the guest room. After the call, Eve comes as quickly as she could. Eve enters the mansion and goes to the guest room)  
  
Eve-Sheridan have you timed your contraction?  
  
S-Every.ouch.very 30 seconds!  
  
Eve-Okay!  
  
(Ethan comes running in as he heard all the screaming. Julian is right behind him and looks really angry.)  
  
J-WHAT IS GOING ON?  
  
S-Eve, is it supposed to be this painful? Ouch.  
  
E-Julian can you please leave. Sheridan, remember you are in labour. It is hurting a lot because the baby is ready to come out to the world.  
  
J-I WILL NOT.SHE ISN'T HAVIN THE BABY HERE. YUCK! DONT MAKE A MESS ON MY NEW RUG OR YOU WILL PAY BADLY!  
  
S-SHUT THE FUCK UP JULIAN!  
  
E-Sheridan, breathe in and breathe out.  
  
S-I can't do this. I want Luis. GET ME LUIS NOW.  
  
P-Sheridan, Luis is in Spain. You can do it.  
  
S-I DONT CARE. IT'S HIS FAULT AND I WANT TO YELL AT HIM! I AM NEVER EVEN LOOKING AT ANOTHER MAN AGAIN. AHHH.OUCH!  
  
P-Sheridan you told me not to tell him now who is suffering. You!  
  
(Sheridan picks up a photo of Luis that was next to her on the bedside table as Pilar sometimes slept there and throws it onto the floor. It smashes into pieces.  
  
P-Sheridan, take it easy.  
  
S-You know what Eve? I don't want to have the baby today so maybe I could come back another day.  
  
J-SHUT THE FUCK UP SHERIDAN AND DELIVER THE BABY!  
  
S-WHY CANT IT JUST STAY IN THERE!  
  
Eve-Sheridan, what did Julian just say! Do it!  
  
S-It's not fair. I didn't ask for this. It's his DAMN FAULT!  
  
E-Sheridan the baby is ready to come out now. Push!  
  
S-AHHHHHH.I can't anymore. I can't! I can't!  
  
Eve-Just one more! You can do it!  
  
T-Yeah you can, Sheridan!  
  
S-AHHHH.  
  
(The baby comes out and Eve wraps it in a blanket. The baby doesn't make a sound.) (Sheridan gets really worried)  
  
S-Why isn't it crying? Eve what's wrong with my baby?  
  
Eve-I don't know. Someone get my bag.  
  
S-Help my baby please, help my baby!  
  
(Tears runs down Sheridan's face) (Ethan gets the bag, gives it to Eve and holds Sheridan's hand)  
  
P-It will be fine Sheridan.  
  
(Pilar holds Sheridan's other hand.) (Eve takes the stethoscope and puts it on. She puts it on the baby and listens to the baby's heart beat)  
  
S-Is it okay? Please be okay! 


	11. Chapter 11

Eve-Oh.  
  
S-What? What?  
  
Eve-It's a very special baby, Sheridan.  
  
S-Why? Oh no, it didn't die. Did it? Don't say it died! Please god!  
  
Eve-No of course. It's a very quiet baby  
  
(Everyone's faces turns from sad to happy. Especially Sheridan's)  
  
S-Boy or girl?  
  
Eve-A Girl!  
  
S-Can I hold her?  
  
Eve-Yup!  
  
(Eve hands the baby to Sheridan)  
  
Eve-I got to go. Someone else is having the baby too.  
  
S-Thanks Eve. Thank you so much. Really?  
  
Eve-Yup. Rachael. It's so early.  
  
S-Oh.  
  
Eve-It looks like Luis is back early.  
  
P-Oh he is. Good! I better go and see him. And help Rachael (Sheridan puts her head down as she is upset that Luis can be there for Rachael's baby and not hers. She pretends to be looking at the baby)  
  
S-Bye Pilar! Bye Eve!  
  
T-I come Mama.  
  
Eve-Bye!  
  
P-Bye! Okay!  
  
T-Bye!  
  
S-Thanks! Oh.and I will fix the photo Pilar!  
  
(Eve, Pilar and Theresa leaves)  
  
J-I am going. I need a drink. I am glad you didn't dirty my new rug  
  
S-Bye Julian!  
  
E-Bye Father!  
  
(Julian leaves the room and goes to his office)  
  
S-Ethan, look at her. Isn't she beautiful?  
  
E-Sheridan she is so beautiful. She looks like you but she got Luis's eyes. What are you going to call her?  
  
S-McKenzie?  
  
E-I don't know  
  
(Just then the phone rings. Ethan picks it up)  
  
E-Hello?  
  
Eve-Hi, Ethan. Is Pilar there?  
  
E-No? I thought she was going over there.  
  
Eve-She hasn't arrived yet but if she comes back to the mansion tell her that they had a boy. They are calling it Martin Phillip Lopez Fitzgerald/Hunter  
  
E-Okay. Bye Eve!  
  
Eve-Bye!  
  
(Ethan puts the phone down)  
  
S-Who was it?  
  
E-Um.Eve  
  
S-Oh, what did she say?  
  
E-Well they had a boy. Luis and Rachael. They named it Martin Phillip Lopez Fitzgerald/Hunter.  
  
S-Oh. Ethan can you do me a favor?  
  
E-What?  
  
S-I want to go for a walk can you watch the baby.I mean I would take her with me but I don't think its a good idea to take a 2 hour old baby outside yet.  
  
E-Is that a good idea fro you too either?  
  
S-I want to walk. I am fine. Who do you think you are? Luis?  
  
E-Sheridan, look. You need to sleep. If you don't I will tell Luis everything.  
  
S-I am not.  
  
(Sheridan yawns)  
  
S-Tired. You wouldn't  
  
E-Try me!  
  
S-Fine! I will lay down but I wont be able to sleep.  
  
(Sheridan lays down and as soon falls fast asleep) (Ethan puts the baby in the crib and closes the door)  
  
(Pilar and Theresa walk in the mansion as Ethan walks down the stairs)  
  
E-Pilar and Theresa, where did you guys go?  
  
P-Traffic. We had to turn around  
  
T-Wait! How did you know, honey we didn't make it to Luis'?  
  
E-Eve called.  
  
T-Really? Boy or girl?  
  
P-Yeah?  
  
E-Boy. Martin Lopez Fitzgerald/Hunter  
  
T-Oh. I have a nephew and a niece now. How cool!  
  
E-Just don't tell Luis that, honey.  
  
T-Duh Ethan! Is Sheridan okay?  
  
E-I don't know. I think she pretends to be okay.  
  
P-I am so unhappy for Sheridan.  
  
E-She was fine before but after the news I think she lost it. Has Luis agree to be one of the best man?  
  
T-Yup.  
  
E-Good.  
  
T-He said he would be honored.  
  
E-Well at least he could do that after hurting Sheridan  
  
T-I know. Can't he see Rachael is totally wrong for him?  
  
P-Theresa, didn't Luis see Ethan wrong for you too? Was that true what he thought?  
  
T-So you think Rachael is right for him.  
  
P-No! I am not taking side but you should think about his happiness. If he finds it with Rachael then he should be with her if not than he is crazy because he should be with Sheridan.  
  
T-I guess. I wish Sheridan would tell him though.  
  
(Theresa looks at her watch)  
  
T-Oh no. I have to get ready for my girls night out  
  
(Sheridan wakes up and walk down the stairs. No one sees her though)  
  
S-Pilar you are back. And Theresa you too.  
  
E-Sheridan you woke up.  
  
T-You should be sleeping.  
  
S-I wasn't tired.  
  
E-Are you sure?  
  
T-Well, I better be going. Bye!  
  
S/E/P: Bye. Bye!  
  
(Theresa kisses Ethan and goes to her room in the mansion)  
  
S-Pilar I think the baby is hungry but I don't know what to do.  
  
E-You feed it, Sheridan.  
  
(Pilar laughs)  
  
S-OH SHUT UP ETHAN!  
  
(Sheridan hits him slightly)  
  
S-How do I feed her?  
  
P-Okay let's go to the room and I will tell you.  
  
S-Thanks Pilar.  
  
(Pilar and Sheridan goes into the guest room and Pilar shows Sheridan how to feed the baby. Pilar and Sheridan come back down after the feeding the baby)  
  
E-So how was it?  
  
S-Oh you should have seen me. Oh my god! It was so cool!  
  
(Sheridan sighs)  
  
(The doorbell rings) (Pilar opens the door)  
  
P-Luis and Rachael! Come in!  
  
Sheridan thinks - Oh no!  
  
E-Hey Luis and Rachael!  
  
L-Hey!  
  
E-What are you doing here?  
  
R-Hey, Pilar and Ethan  
  
L-Nothing. Just showing off my son.  
  
E-Cool  
  
(Luis then spots Sheridan standing quietly in the corner)  
  
L-Sheridan?  
  
S-Ah.hi!  
  
L-Hi!  
  
S-So can I see your baby?  
  
R-Yeah, sure  
  
(Rachael shows Sheridan the baby) (Sheridan looks at the baby and her heart shatters into pieces)  
  
S-Oh.he.he's beautiful.Excuse me  
  
(Sheridan starts to walk towards the front door but stops as her baby starts to cry. She looks at Luis and sees if he noticed or not.)  
  
R-That's weird!  
  
L-What?  
  
P-Yeah, what is?  
  
R-Well our baby isn't crying but I hear a baby's crying, Luis.  
  
(Luis looks at Rachael and then his baby)  
  
L-Me too!  
  
P-What? I don't!  
  
E-Yeah me too!  
  
(Luis shrugs his shoulder. Sheridan mouths thank you to Ethan and Pilar)  
  
(Theresa walks down the stairs with Sheridan's baby)  
  
T-Sheridan, your baby is crying.  
  
(Theresa says without looking that Luis was there but then after she sees him)  
  
T-Oops.  
  
Pilar thinking-This is not good!  
  
L-What? Sheridan, is this true?  
  
S-Is what true?  
  
L-What Theresa said?  
  
T-Of course it is! I wouldn't lie!  
  
P-Theresa that's enough  
  
(Pilar gives a stare to Theresa)  
  
S: YES! SHE'S MY BABY! OKAY!  
  
(Sheridan takes the baby off Theresa's hands)  
  
L-Okay! Chill Pill! Anyway, congratulation!  
  
R-Yeah, congratulations!  
  
S-Thank you!  
  
R-What's her name?  
  
S-Samantha.  
  
L-Cool!  
  
P-Well let's sit down and talk. There isn't point standing near the entrance, is there.  
  
S-Actually, Pilar I am tired and I am going to go to bed  
  
(Sheridan says it as if she isn't feeling upset but deep inside of her she is)  
  
P-Okay!  
  
S-Congratulations Rachel and Luis!  
  
L-Thanks!  
  
R-Yeah, thanks!  
  
L-See you later!  
  
R-Goodnight!  
  
S-Night!  
  
(Sheridan carries her baby upstairs. As she is walking up tears fall down her face)  
  
E-Pilar I think I better go and see her.  
  
(Ethan whispers to Pilar)  
  
  
  
P-Okay!  
  
(Pilar whispers back)  
  
E-Bye people!  
  
T-Bye, Ethan!  
  
L/R-Bye!  
  
L-I think we better go too. Bye mama and Theresa.  
  
R-Bye, Pilar.  
  
(Luis and Rachael leave the mansion and go to they home) 


	12. Chapter 12

(Theresa and Ethan's wedding day)  
  
T-Oh no! I can't find my pearl earrings! I can't get married without them! Everything is going so wrong!  
  
(Theresa looks around the room and tears begin to fall on her face)  
  
S-Take deep breathes. I am sure they are here somewhere!  
  
P-Yeah they got to be here. I remember seeing them.  
  
(Sheridan Pilar and Theresa start looking everyplace they think the pearl earrings would be. Sheridan looks on the floor and sees them)  
  
S-Ah.here they are!  
  
T-Where!  
  
(Theresa looks at Sheridan)  
  
P-Theresa calm down!  
  
S-Yeah! Calm down! They are on the floor.  
  
(Sheridan hands the earrings to Theresa)  
  
T-Thanks for finding the earrings, Sheridan! I can't calm down! Luis is not even here and I won't get married without him! Where could he be?  
  
(Theresa looks at the clock standing on the dressing table)  
  
P-Theresa, he is probably running late. Maybe because of traffic and he is probably angry that he is later for your wedding, anyway.  
  
S-Yes, I am sure he will be here. Relax, okay?  
  
T-Are you sure?  
  
S-I am sure he wouldn't miss it for the world. Here, why don't you hold your niece? It will take your mind off the wedding.  
  
T-No, I don't want to. She might wreck my dress  
  
P-Theresa, I never brought you up like this.  
  
(Sheridan starts to laugh)  
  
T-Sorry! Yeah! You are probably right, Sheridan.  
  
S-Don't apologise! She has already vomited on me like 3 times. Now think of Ethan.that's how I got over my nerves.  
  
P-Let me hold her, Sheridan.  
  
S-Sure!  
  
(Sheridan hands Samantha to Pilar and Pilar takes her)  
  
T-I love him that's for sure but thinking of him is making me more nervous.  
  
S-Ok how about thinking of.um.shopping?  
  
T-Shopping?  
  
S-Yeah! Think of new clothes you want to buy, this year.  
  
T-I think.I am going to faint  
  
S-It's fine, Theresa! Calm down!  
  
Sheridan thinks-Luis, you better get here before Theresa goes mad!  
  
S-How about I tell you about the first time Luis and I met?  
  
T-I can't listen to anything but heart beat. It is so loud  
  
S-It's going to be fine! I was like this on my wedding day  
  
P-Theresa, drink water!  
  
S-Yes! A very good idea!  
  
(Sheridan hands Theresa the glass of water. Theresa takes the glass and drinks the water)  
  
(Rachael walks in with baby Martin who is sleeping on her shoulder)  
  
R-Theresa, Sorry we are late. Martin spew five times and the traffic was really bad.  
  
S-Hi, Rachael. It's time Theresa!  
  
R-Hi Sheridan, Hi Pilar!  
  
P-Hi! Thank god you came or Theresa would have a mental breakdown.  
  
(Rachael laughs)  
  
T-I don't think I can do it. I think I going to fa.  
  
(Theresa faints and falls to the floor)  
  
S-Oh Shit!  
  
P-Oh no! Not now!  
  
(Sheridan picks up the jug of water and pours cold water on Theresa's face)  
  
S-Theresa.sweetie! It's okay! Take a deep breathes and then you can do this!  
  
(Theresa gets up from the floor and looks at her dress)  
  
T-I can't go out and get married like this!  
  
(Theresa points to the wet patch on her dress)  
  
S-Yes you can! I will make sure of that!  
  
(Sheridan grabs the hair dryer and starts to dry the wet patch) (The problem is it doesn't dry)  
  
T-Oh no!  
  
P-Theresa come on they are waiting for you!  
  
T-I can't!  
  
R-Don't worry no one will see it. I promise you.  
  
T-I WON'T!  
  
(Theresa stomps her feet)  
  
S-YES YOU CAN!  
  
(Theresa gets really mad and tears the flowers into pieces.)  
  
S-THERESA CALM DOWN!  
  
R-Honey, come on! They will notice your beautiful face than the wet patch. It isn't very noticeable.  
  
(Sheridan and Pilar nod they head but Theresa keeps on tearing the flowers into pieces)  
  
S-Rachel, get Luis!  
  
R-Okay!  
  
(Rachael runs out and comes back with Luis)  
  
L-What's the matter? Why aren't you coming out, Theresa?  
  
S-Your Sis is having a panic attack. Calm her down, please!  
  
L-Theresa, what's the matter?  
  
T-I can't get married to Ethan, today. Can I do this tomorrow?  
  
S-No you can do it today. This what you wanted.  
  
L-I am afraid you can't do this tomorrow.  
  
P-You love Ethan so much even when I told you that you wouldn't be getting married to Ethan. You can do this! No matter what you look like.  
  
R-Theresa, Ethan is marrying you for who he has known for the last 2 months not how you look on his and your wedding night.  
  
S-Remember Ethan loves you for who you are inside.  
  
(Ethan knocks on he door)  
  
E-Is everything all right in there?  
  
L-Ethan go and wait in the aisle and Theresa will come down it to marry you in a second or two.  
  
E-Okay!  
  
(Ethan goes back into the church and waits)  
  
T-Ethan can't see me like this. Look at my dress. It is all wrinkly and wet  
  
S-You look fine!  
  
R-Honey, you look gorgeous!  
  
P-Theresa, please do this now and you won't regret it!  
  
L-Theresa, listen to me.  
  
T-EVERYONE OUT EXCEPT LUIS!  
  
S/P/R-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan, Pilar and Rachael leave)  
  
L-Theresa it doesn't matter what you look like on your wedding day. It's the memories that counts.  
  
T-So Ethan is going to remember me looking ugly on our wedding night. This day was supposed to be special to him.  
  
L-No! It is still special!  
  
T-It is not special! Everything is going wrong!  
  
L-No it isn't! You are thinking that it is so then everything goes wrong. Theresa, are you doing this because you don't want to marry Ethan?  
  
T-No! I want to with whole of my heart. But not looking like this!  
  
L-Mama didn't even wear a wedding dress. Just a plain dress and did Papa care. No he didn't because he loved her no matter how she looked. If says he loves you then he will not care how you look marrying him.  
  
T-I want to wear one, Luis. Ethan will!  
  
L-Then he doesn't really love you.  
  
T-Yes he does!  
  
L-Fine! Will you marry him now if I go to the shops and get you another dress that is similar to what you are wearing?  
  
T-Will you Luis?  
  
L-Yes. Stay here!  
  
(Luis steps out and Sheridan, Pilar and Rachael stare at him)  
  
S-So, is she getting ready or not?  
  
L-No!  
  
P-What? This isn't happening!  
  
R-Honey, what are you going to do?  
  
L-I am going to get her another dress that looks like that one she is wearing now. If I do she will get married now to Ethan. Mama stay here with her.  
  
P-I will!  
  
(Luis goes outside and gets into the car. He turns on the engine and drives to the wedding shop. 5 minutes later he comes back with a dress for Theresa to wear)(Luis enters the dressing room)  
  
L-Theresa here I got you the dress. Will you get married now?  
  
T-Yes! Thank you, Luis! I love you!  
  
(Theresa hugs Luis)  
  
S-Great!  
  
P-This is how my children deals with their problem. I don't know what they would do without each other.  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
R-Theresa, get change and we will see you inside the church.  
  
T-Okay!  
  
S-Let's go  
  
(They all leave except Theresa) (Theresa gets changed and her brother, Miguel, walks her down the aisle.)  
  
Priest-I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride  
  
(Ethan lifts up the veil and they kiss each other on the lips)  
  
(At the after party)  
  
L-Rachael want to dance the tango with me?  
  
R-Sure, I guess but I warn you that I am not very good  
  
L-Oh well! It's for fun!  
  
Luis thinks- I wish you were as good as Sheridan. Oh well!  
  
(Luis and Rachael do the tango on the dance floor)  
  
S-Ethan, look at her. She can't dance the tango at all  
  
(Sheridan points at Rachael)  
  
S-I wish he asked me to instead.  
  
E-Look who is jealous!  
  
S: I AM NOT! She just sucks that's all.  
  
T-Sheridan, why don't you ask Luis to do the tango with you?  
  
P-Yeah  
  
(Sheridan sees a guy walking towards her. Little does she know that this guy called David is the guy who raped her)  
  
D-Do you want to dance, madam?  
  
S-I.I guess!  
  
(Sheridan shrugs her shoulders at Pilar, Theresa and Ethan)  
  
D-Great!  
  
(David leads Sheridan to the dance floor. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer) (They dance to the slow music) (As this is happening Pilar and Luis is talking in a room)  
  
P-So have you found the person who raped Sheridan?  
  
L-What?  
  
P-You know how Sheridan got raped?  
  
(Luis stands there with his mouth open)  
  
(Back on the dance floor Sheridan starts to remember the dreadful night when she got raped. He then remembers that David was the guy. The rapist.) (Panic started to creep up to her) (Sheridan tries to pull apart from David but he is holding her too tightly)  
  
S-Let go of me please!  
  
(Tears start to follow down Sheridan's cheeks)  
  
D-What's the matter? I am not going to hurt you.  
  
(Sheridan screams and everyone and everything goes silent) (David runs off to his car and drives off) 


	13. Chapter 13

(Ethan runs towards Sheridan)  
  
E-Sheridan.what's the matter?  
  
(Ethan puts his arm around Sheridan's shoulders but she shrugs it off)  
  
S-I.he.he did it.it was him.he did I.it  
  
E-Who?  
  
(Ethan looks around for him)  
  
S-He did it.it was him.  
  
(Luis and Pilar runs towards Sheridan and Ethan)  
  
L-Ethan I know what happen to her. Is she okay?  
  
E-Does it look like she is all right?  
  
L-Sorry! Stupid question! Do you know who did it?  
  
P-Sorry Ethan.  
  
E-Sorry?  
  
P-Yeah! I didn't mean to tell Luis. It kind of slip out  
  
E-It is okay, I guess!  
  
S-He did it.He did it.  
  
L-Who?  
  
(Luis looks around the place)  
  
S-Keep him away.  
  
L-Sheridan point to him if he is here.  
  
S-That guy.that guy remember him Ethan.he did it. He.he's gone  
  
(Luis looks at Ethan and Ethan shrugs his shoulder)  
  
E-Sheridan who is this guy?  
  
S-Remember he danced with me.the guy.I remember him.those eyes I remember those eyes.  
  
E-The guy who ask you to dance right?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head and tears starts to pour down her face)  
  
L-Who?  
  
E-Luis, this guy asked Sheridan to dance. It has to be him! Go and find him now!  
  
L-How can I?  
  
E-Sheridan how does he look? That guy? That idiot?  
  
P-I think we should take her home.  
  
E-Wait a minute, Pilar. I am going to catch this fellow if it is the last thing I do  
  
P-I think we should. Look at her! She is really upset.  
  
E-NO! We need her to catch that stupid badly idiot.  
  
(Theresa sees Ethan screaming so she runs over to him)  
  
T-Ethan! Calm down!  
  
P-Yes!  
  
E-I will not calm down! My aunty got raped and I am not going to sit around waiting for that man to do it again!  
  
T-I know honey, but you need to be calm for Sheridan's sake.  
  
(Ethan looks at Sheridan then back at Theresa)  
  
E-Yeah! You are right Theresa!  
  
T-Good! Now Luis, can you find him or not?  
  
L-I need description from Sheridan.  
  
E-What! YOU NEED DESCRIPTION? GOD THAT MAN RAPED SHERIDAN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "I NEED DESCRIPTION"!  
  
L-YES I DO? WHAT IF I GET THE WRONG GUY?  
  
T-Both of you, stop! This isn't helping Sheridan.  
  
E-Sorry, honey!  
  
L-Yes! Sorry Sis!  
  
S-Don't let him get me! Tell him to go away!  
  
L-Ethan take Sheridan home and could she come to the station tomorrow so I can ask her some questions? It is up to you but I advice you that if we need to catch this idiot who did this to Sheridan we need to do this. Okay?  
  
E-Okay!  
  
S-Where's Samantha?  
  
(Sheridan looks around but doesn't find Samantha)  
  
S-WHAT IF HE GOT SAMANTHA?  
  
P-He hasn't, Sheridan. Rachael is minding her and Martin  
  
(Sheridan hears a noise and jumps) (Pilar puts her arm around Sheridan's shoulder)  
  
T-Come on, Sheridan! We should get you home and into bed.  
  
L-I got to go and take Rachael home. Martin is reckless. See you tomorrow Sheridan. You too, Ethan. Bye Mama. Bye Theresa.  
  
T-Bye!  
  
P-Bye!  
  
E-Bye!  
  
(Luis walks towards Rachael and picks up Samantha. He walks back towards Ethan and the rest of them. He hands Samantha to Pilar and Pilar takes her. Luis walks back top Rachael and picks up Martin. Then all three walk outside and gets into the car. They drive off towards home.)  
  
E-Okay, come on Sheridan!  
  
(Ethan leads Sheridan towards the door)  
  
(Ethan, Sheridan, Pilar, Theresa and Samantha drive off to the Mansion. Everyone goes to sleep.) 


	14. Chapter 14

(The next day) (Ethan takes Sheridan to the police station)  
  
L-Ethan, is she all right to answer some questions? I won't be the only one asking her, Sam will too. You can be in the room with her for moral support if you want.  
  
(Sheridan looks around and looks really scared) (Ethan looks at Sheridan)  
  
E-I guess but don't upset her. She's been having nightmare all night.  
  
L-Okay, I won't. Come through here.  
  
(Luis points the way into a small room where Sam is sitting on a chair doing paper work)  
  
Sa-Oh, Sheridan and Ethan thanks for coming. Sheridan I am so sorry. But promise you that we will hunt this man down if it is going to take ages.  
  
E-No problem! You better!  
  
(Sheridan takes a seat and sits very still) (Tears run down Sheridan's face)  
  
Sa-Can we start?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head slowly)  
  
E-Sure!  
  
Sa-Sheridan do you know what colour is this man's hair?  
  
S-I.it was brown  
  
Sa-Luis can you write this down?  
  
L-Sure  
  
(Luis takes a note pad and a seat and starts writing)  
  
Sa-Okay. Long or short?  
  
S-.short  
  
Sa-Okay! You saw him again right?  
  
S-.last night.at Ethan's.Ethan's wedding  
  
(Sheridan starts to shake badly) (Ethan looks at Sheridan and shakes his head)  
  
E-Sam, she's getting upset!  
  
Sa-I know. Can you go on Sheridan?  
  
S-Yes.he asked me to dance.that's when I remembered.  
  
L-What colour are his eyes?  
  
Sa-Who is asking the questions here? Yup, what colour are his eyes?  
  
S-.brown.  
  
L-Sorry  
  
S-Brown.dark brown.  
  
Sa-Sheridan, what else can you tell me about him? Anything?  
  
S-That night he chloroformed me.he knew my name  
  
Luis thinks-Oh no! I hope she isn't thinking about the time I did that to her. I mean I was only protecting her!  
  
Sa-He did?  
  
S-Yes.he put his hand over my mouth.  
  
Sa-Sheridan do you know his name?  
  
S-No.  
  
Sa-Do you know anyone who despise you?  
  
(Julian enters the station and is yelling that he wants to speak to Sheridan. Sheridan starts to think it is the guy who raped her)  
  
J-LET ME SEE HER! I AM JULIAN CRANE!  
  
S-He.He's here!  
  
(Sheridan starts to shake badly)  
  
(Luis sticks his head outside the room and sees it is Julian not the rapist)  
  
L-It's Julian, Sheridan!  
  
(Sheridan doesn't pay attention)  
  
S-Don't let him get me.don't let him get me, Luis please!  
  
(Tears rolls down Sheridan's face)  
  
Sa-Sheridan it is Julian.  
  
(Julian walks into the room)  
  
J-So you are here  
  
S-Oh.it is you!  
  
(Sheridan turns around towards Julian)  
  
S-Yes I am here.before you say it, I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
E-Father, what was this entire racket for?  
  
J-What racket? Yes you are, Sheridan!  
  
Sa-That's what I'd like to know...we are conducting an interview!  
  
J-Don't need to Sam. That's why I booked a room in the mental hospital kindly owned by the Cranes.  
  
S-I'm not crazy.I'm not.you believe me, Luis.Sam, Ethan  
  
E-Sheridan calm down! You aren't going  
  
Sa-We believe you, Sheridan, and he can't force you to go  
  
J-Oh yes I can. I can even fire you  
  
S-No please don't, Julian! I'm not crazy! Luis tell him!  
  
(Luis doesn't say anything. He just stands in a corner) (When no one is looking Luis leaves very quietly)  
  
S-I AM NOT CRAZY!  
  
SA-JULIAN OUT NOW!  
  
J-You can't order me..  
  
E-FATHER OUT NOW!  
  
(Julian leaves the room)  
  
Sa-Sheridan I want you to close your eyes and think of lovely things,  
  
S-You won't let me go there please!  
  
Sa-We won't, I promise you. Now close your eyes.  
  
(Sheridan closes her eyes)  
  
Sa-Ethan come outside with me, please.  
  
(Ethan and Sam go outside the room. Sam closes the door)  
  
(Julian and Luis are waiting outside)  
  
E-What is the meaning of this?  
  
Sa-Okay all of you listen to me, now.  
  
(Everyone nods their head)  
  
Sa-Julian, Sheridan won't be going to a mental hospital  
  
J-Like hell she won't!  
  
Sa-Not a word Julian. Let me finish!  
  
J-Fine, whatever!  
  
Sa-Ethan, Sheridan needs to be given extra attention. Luis I need to you to guard her incase this rapist does it again.  
  
L-I can't!  
  
E-Okay I will. Why not, Luis?  
  
Sa-Yeah why can't you Luis?  
  
L-Because of Rachael. She still hasn't got used to Sheridan and Mine relationship long time ago. And remember I got a child to look after!  
  
E-Do you want someone to rape her again?  
  
L-No!  
  
Sa-Well then you better come up with a good solution but you are still guarding Sheridan.  
  
L-I will try!  
  
E-Try harder would you?  
  
L-I got to go home.  
  
(Luis ignores Ethan)  
  
Sa-Luis you won't be doing it tonight. You will be starting from tomorrow night.  
  
L-Yeah. Sam couldn't you get someone else?  
  
Sa-No! Sheridan only knows you well from the other cops.  
  
L-Fine!  
  
(Everyone leaves even Sheridan)  
  
(At Luis and Rachael's house) (Luis enters and takes his coat off and puts it on the coat hanger)  
  
L-Honey, I am home!  
  
R-Hey honey!  
  
(They kiss each other on the lips)  
  
L-How's Martin?  
  
R-He's great.missed his daddy today. How's Sheridan?  
  
L-I missed him too. Not too good  
  
R-I feel so sorry for her  
  
Rachael thinks-NOT!  
  
L-That just reminded me of something. Um.Rachael I think you should sit down while I tell you this  
  
R-Okay!  
  
(Rachael sits down but looks really worried) (Luis sits next to her and turns to face Rachael. He takes her hand into his)  
  
L-Well you know how Sheridan got raped, right?  
  
R-Yea  
  
L-Well, Sam asked me to guard her till we catch the rapist  
  
R-WHAT! NO!  
  
(Rachael takes her hand off Luis' hands and stands up)  
  
L-Honey calm down, PLEASE!  
  
R-DID YOU SAY NO?  
  
L-I haven't said yes, yet.  
  
R-GOOD!  
  
L-I haven't said no either  
  
R-WHAT?  
  
L-I got to do it or I get fired from my job  
  
R-YOUR SON AND I NEED YOU!  
  
L-I know that, honey.  
  
R-Well get fired then!  
  
L-Rachael please be sensible  
  
R-FINE!  
  
L-I found a way we both can be satisfied.  
  
R-IT'S ONLY BECAUSE SHE'S A CRANE? WHAT?  
  
L-It's not because she is a crane. What if I ask Sheridan to move in with us so we both can look after her? So I can be here with you too and Martin.  
  
R-I DONT WANT THAT WOMAN IN MINE HOUSE.IVE SEEN THE WAY SHE LOOKS AT YOU.why can't the father of her baby look after her?  
  
L-She doesn't love me. If she did would she be pregnant? Rachael you know that I love you. I need to do this. Can you understand? Do it for me  
  
R-Fine! Only for you.  
  
L-Good girl!  
  
(Luis kisses her on the lips passionately)  
  
R-Wow!  
  
L-That's what you get for being such a good girl  
  
R-I should do things for you more often  
  
L-Maybe you should! Anyway, I going to have a cold shower and then go and tell Sheridan. Okay?  
  
R-Okay and I better get a room ready for Sheridan  
  
L-Okay, thanks honey.  
  
R-No problem.  
  
(Luis leaves and goes and has a shower. Rachael cleans out the spare room for Sheridan. After the shower, Luis goes outside and gets into his car drives off to the mansion)  
  
(Meanwhile at the mansion, Ethan and Sheridan are talking)  
  
E-Sheridan, I got news for you  
  
S-Huh.What?  
  
E-Well, Luis is going to guard you again  
  
S-Oh.really?  
  
E-Yup. Sam said he had too and had to find ways to suit his problems with guarding you. He will be coming here soon to tell us what the arrangements are.  
  
S-Oh.okay.  
  
Sheridan thinks-Great! How would I keep my hands off him?  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
E-That must be him!  
  
S-I guess so!  
  
(Ethan goes and opens the door) (Luis walks into the mansion)  
  
L-Hi people!  
  
S-Hi Luis!  
  
E-Hey!  
  
L-As you heard, Sheridan, I will be guarding you again. But I can't guard you plus look after my family too  
  
S-So.how would you do it?  
  
L-So, I have decided that you need to move into my home where I can guard you and look after my family at the same time. Rachael can help me guard you and help you with the baby too  
  
Sheridan thinks- No! I don't want to do this  
  
S-I'll.don't want to be any trouble. Ethan can look after me  
  
E-I suggested that but Sam said no. Anyway this is the best solution, Sheridan. Come on! For your safety!  
  
L-So?  
  
(Luis looks at Sheridan and Sheridan looks back)  
  
S-I guess!  
  
(Sheridan shrugs her shoulder)  
  
L-Okay! That's that. You go and start to pack your things you need for the stay. And I will pick you up tomorrow  
  
S-Okay!  
  
L-Bye!  
  
S-See you tomorrow!  
  
E-Bye!  
  
(Luis leaves the mansion and drives back home)  
  
E-That was a surprise? I mean how did Rachael agree to this?  
  
S-I don't know and I don't care! I don't want to be in Luis' house. Rachael and he will look after their baby not the baby of Luis' and mine  
  
E-Sheridan this is good. Rachael can help you with the baby and Luis can guard you so this guy doesn't do any more damage to you  
  
S-I guess.but I hate seeing them together  
  
E-I know. But can't get everything we want. Okay?  
  
S-Okay.I'll go!  
  
E-Good! Okay we better go to sleep. We are both tired especially you. Goodnight!  
  
S-Night Ethan!  
  
(Sheridan and Ethan go to sleep in their separate rooms) 


	15. Chapter 15

(Next night. Luis comes to pick up Sheridan. He knocks on the door)  
  
S-Hi.Luis!  
  
L-Hi! Ready?  
  
S-Yeah.I guess!  
  
L-Where's the baby? I will carry it to the car  
  
S- In the lounge room  
  
(Luis goes to the lounge room and picks up Samantha. When Sheridan sees Luis carrying Samantha she gets tears in her eyes. When Luis picks up Samantha a feeling goes down his spine)  
  
Luis thinks-What the? Why am I feeling this baby has something to do with me?  
  
S-Luis.are you okay.Luis.hello?  
  
(Sheridan waves her hand in front of Luis' face)  
  
L-Huh? Yeah! I am fine!  
  
S-We better go or Samantha will get cranky  
  
L-Okay!  
  
(Luis drives them to Rachael's and his house)  
  
(Over there) (Sheridan knocks on the door) (Rachael opens the door)  
  
R-Hi! You are here  
  
L-Yup we are honey  
  
(Sheridan looks at Rachael and feels a little uncomfortable)  
  
S-Hi.how are you?  
  
Sheridan thinks-Here he goes saying honey.I hate that  
  
(Luis carries Samantha inside and hands her to Sheridan. Rachael gets a little bit upset seeing Luis carry Sheridan's baby)  
  
R-I am fine. You?  
  
S-Okay.  
  
R-Great to hear.  
  
Rachael thinks-NOT!  
  
R-Your room is in there.  
  
(Rachael points the way.)  
  
R-I will show you  
  
S-Thanks  
  
(Rachael shows her the room) (Luis brings the suitcase inside the room and puts them near the bed) (Sheridan looks around the room and then faces the other two)  
  
S-You guys.you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble  
  
L-Rubbish. You are our guest. Right, Rachael?  
  
R-Yes you are.  
  
Rachael thinks-I going to make your stay as horrible as your nightmares  
  
S-Thanks!  
  
R-No problem! Dinner will be served soon. The bathroom is just down the corridor  
  
S-Okay. Thank you!  
  
(Martin starts to cry in the other room. Luis goes to the other room and picks him up and brings it in the room Sheridan and Rachael are in)  
  
L-Hey, look who is here, Martin. Samantha  
  
S-He is so cute.  
  
Sheridan thinks-He doesn't look like Luis.our baby is much cuter, I say.  
  
L-Like his father of course  
  
R-You have the biggest ego Luis  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
S-Tell me about it.Luis, do you remember the time at the youth center.never mind.  
  
Rachael thinks-Great! Here she goes bringing out memories of her and Luis. Can't she see he is with me not her?  
  
R-Tell me!  
  
L-Finish your sentence, Sheridan.  
  
S-No, it's too embarrassing. Forget I said it!  
  
R-Okay! I will go and get dinner ready. Let me take Martin, Luis.  
  
L-Okay, Honey  
  
(Luis hands Martin to Rachael. Rachael takes martin and leaves to the kitchen)  
  
L-Sheridan are you fine here? This room?  
  
S-Yeah! I better feed Samantha  
  
Sheridan thinks-I rather be in your bed instead of here  
  
L-Okay I go out and help Rachael. See you there at the dinner table  
  
(Luis leaves to the kitchen) (Sheridan starts to feed Samantha)  
  
(Outside the room)  
  
Luis thinks-Why do I keep having the same feeling from before when I look at Samantha or carry her.  
  
(Luis shrugs his shoulder and walks to the kitchen)  
  
(At the dinner table) (Sheridan looks at Luis and Rachael)  
  
S-Ah.so.how's work, Luis?  
  
L-Good good!  
  
S-Great!  
  
(Luis takes a bite of his dinner and after turns to Rachael)  
  
L-Honey this is so good. Just delicious  
  
R-Thanks honey  
  
Sheridan thinks-At least she can cook.Pilar must have given her this recipe  
  
(Sheridan takes a bite off her dinner and spits it straight out onto Luis)  
  
L-Whoa! Are you okay, Sheridan?  
  
(Luis gets up to clean his shirt)  
  
S-Ah.yeah. I just coughed at the same time as I swallowed.  
  
(Sheridan glares at Rachael! Rachael grins back at her but Luis doesn't see it)  
  
L-Oh okay. Very funny! Let's get back to eating  
  
(Luis sits back down and keeps eating. He looks up to see Sheridan still standing)  
  
S-Ah.I think I'll go have a shower now.  
  
L-Okay!  
  
R-Okay!  
  
S-Sorry I spat on you!  
  
L-That's fine. It is a very interesting dinner tonight huh?  
  
R-Very indeed!  
  
S-Ah yeah.Night peoples!  
  
L/R-Goodnight!  
  
(Sheridan goes into the bathroom and starts to have her shower)  
  
S-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	16. Chapter 16

(Luis runs into the bathroom)  
  
L-What is it Sheridan? Woo!  
  
(Luis covers his eyes) (Sheridan grabs a towel and after Luis opens his eyes)  
  
S-There's a spider over there  
  
(Sheridan points to the spider)  
  
S-I hate spiders!  
  
(Luis bends down to see the spider)  
  
L-Um.Sheridan it is plastic  
  
S-What!  
  
Luis thinks-This is bringing a memory back to my head!  
  
S-Oh.sorry!  
  
L-it is fine. I am going out now.  
  
Sheridan thinks-God! I wish I walked in on him in the shower instead!  
  
S-Okay.thank you!  
  
Rachael thinks-Shit! Great! He had to see her naked instead of laughing at her.  
  
(Sheridan gets out of the bathroom then goes to sleep. Rachael and Luis wash up the dishes and then both of them goes to sleep, as it was a very long day for both.) (The next day) (Luis had gone to see Sam in the police station. It was Rachael who had to make sure Sheridan was safe)  
  
R-Sheridan wake up! Breakfast is ready!  
  
S-I'll come in a second!  
  
R-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan comes to the kitchen)  
  
S-Good morning!  
  
R-Good morning! Luis has gone out. How was your sleep? Your bed?  
  
S-It's was fine. Thank you!  
  
R-Good! Here I made pancakes for you  
  
(Rachael hands Sheridan the pancakes and Sheridan takes it. Sheridan then thinks she puts sugar on them and the relies she had put salt instead) (She puts it on the table, frustrated)  
  
S-Ah.I don't have time to eat. I got to go out today.  
  
R-I have to come with you. Luis' order  
  
S-I don't think you would want to. I am going to the cemetery  
  
R-You don't get it I have too. I got to follow you like a cat following a mouse.  
  
S-Fine.let's go!  
  
R-Let me get Martin. Are you going to bring Samantha? Or have you forgotten about her?  
  
S-No, I haven't! She is already in her pram!  
  
(Sheridan gets ticked)  
  
(Luis walks into the house and into the kitchen)  
  
L-Rachael, honey I am home!  
  
(Luis sees Sheridan has woken up too)  
  
L-Oh hi Sheridan!  
  
R-Thank god! You can then go with Sheridan  
  
S-Hi.  
  
L-Go where?  
  
S-The cemetery.I can go myself.  
  
L-I can't let you! Sorry! I will come with you! Rachael can you look after Martin and Samantha or you want to come?  
  
R-I will stay and look after our baby and Samantha but he has been really upset all these days. You haven't spent any time with him all this week.  
  
L-I am sorry, honey. I will tomorrow, I promise. Tomorrow I will get Hank to mind Sheridan and as a family we will have a picnic  
  
R-Great! Bye  
  
L-Bye  
  
(Luis kisses Rachael on the cheek) (Luis and Sheridan leave to the cemetery and on the way she buys some flowers. After a long time of driving they finally arrive at the cemetery)  
  
(At the cemetery) (Sheridan walks past her mother's grave but Luis stops at it expecting her to stop there too. Then he sees she hasn't)  
  
L-Sheridan where are you going? I think I will wait in the car for you to be alone. Be careful where ever you are going. Just scream if you are in danger, Okay?  
  
S-Our baby's grave.yes I will.  
  
L-Oh Sheridan! Sorry! I will come too. It is my baby too  
  
S-You don't need to. It's fine! I don't expect you to.  
  
L-No I will. I think I owe it one  
  
(They walk to the grave of their baby that died long time ago) (Sheridan sees the grave and starts to cry. She sits next to the grave and puts her arm around it)  
  
S-Hello my little baby.guess what? You have a little sister now.  
  
L-Sheridan, I know this is a bad time to ask but who is the father of Samantha. This sweet little baby is mine I just want to know that's all. You don't need to tell me  
  
S-I don't want to talk about it.I loved the father and he broke my heart that's all you need to know.  
  
(Sheridan is very upset that Luis asked that right there in front of his child's grave and right that time.)  
  
S-I'd like to be alone, Luis!  
  
L-Sorry!  
  
(Luis picks some flower off the ground and places near the grave)  
  
L-Peace little angel, Daddy won't forget you!  
  
(Luis leaves and stands far away but still could see Sheridan at the grave)  
  
(Sheridan returns to the car latter. She is very quiet and doesn't say anything to Luis)  
  
L-Sheridan, do you want have coffee with me at the café?  
  
S-No, I'd just like to go home.  
  
L-Sheridan, please! We need to talk. And it will be good for you too. So?  
  
(Luis looks at Sheridan)  
  
S-TALK! YOU WANT TO TALK.A YEAR AGO TODAY MY BABY DIED AND YOU WANT TO TALK.IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT!  
  
(Luis looks down and doesn't see the car in front of him. He smashes into it. He hits his head and goes unconscious. Sheridan just gets a cut on her forehead. She wakes up and sees Luis and starts to panic)  
  
S-WHAT DID I DO.ah.  
  
(Sheridan grabs her mobile and calls an ambulance)  
  
S-Wake up Luis.are you okay? Please, wake up!  
  
(Sheridan checks Luis' pulse to see if he is still alive)  
  
(Luis doesn't wake up)(The ambulance comes and takes Luis to the hospital) 


	17. Chapter 17

(At the hospital)  
  
S-Oh god! Let Luis be okay!  
  
(Eve comes out the room Luis is in and walks towards Sheridan)  
  
Eve-Sheridan I think you should call Rachael. Luis has hit his head really badly.  
  
S-Oh yeah! I forgot.  
  
(Sheridan calls Rachael on her mobile phone)  
  
(Rachael comes with Martin and Samantha) (Sheridan takes Samantha off Rachael)  
  
R-What happened? Where is Luis? I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!  
  
S-I'm so sorry Rachael! It's all my fault.he.he smashed the car.he is in that room  
  
(Sheridan points to the room that Luis is in)  
  
R-I knew it. From the day you came to my home, I knew that my family would be torn into pieces. God why do you do this? I am sorry I took Luis away from you but I love him just the way you do. You had your turn and now it is mine. God now Luis there in the hospital bed all because of you  
  
S-I'm so sorry.I.I didn't mean to.I promise I wont hurt either of you anymore!  
  
(Sheridan and Samantha goes and sits on a chair)  
  
(Rachael doesn't say anything just looks at Sheridan. Then she and Martin goes into the room)  
  
(Luis wakes up but his eyes are close and the first word he says is Sheridan not Rachael or Martin. Rachael gets really upset and runs out taking Martin with her)  
  
S-What happened? Rachael, is he okay?  
  
(Rachael looks at her and tears start to form in her eyes. Then she walks out of the hospital taking Martin with her) (Sheridan goes into the room to see if Luis is okay)  
  
L-Sheridan.Sheridan.Sheridan!  
  
S-Luis.I'm here.are you okay?  
  
L-Sheridan.I didn't mean to kill our baby. If I could turn back time, I will change everything I did or said. Sheridan.Sheridan.Sheridan.  
  
S-It's not your fault, Luis.do you want me to get Rachael for you?  
  
(Suddenly Luis eyes opens and Sheridan gets really shocked) (Luis looks around the room and then looks at Sheridan)  
  
L-Sheridan, what happened? Why am I in hospital?  
  
S-You smashed the car.  
  
L-Shit! Was anyone in the car? Rachael? Martin?  
  
S-No, they are fine.want me to get them?  
  
(Sheridan feels a little upset, as Luis doesn't ask if she is all right) (Luis sees Sheridan upset)  
  
L-Sheridan, did I say something to make you upset while I was sleeping  
  
S-No.it's fine.I'll get Rachael. She seems really upset  
  
L-Okay  
  
(Rachel comes in with Martin and Sheridan waits outside)  
  
(Rachael comes out after sometimes and then sits in the corner of the hospital)  
  
S-I am getting a coffee. Need anything Rachael?  
  
(Rachael doesn't say anything)  
  
S-Rachael?  
  
(Sheridan goes into the room where Luis is in)(In there Luis is playing with Martin)  
  
S-Is Rachael okay?  
  
L-She seemed upset. I asked her if she was all right but she said she was fine. But something is up. I think I said something when I was half unconscious  
  
S-You was calling my name only. Maybe she thought you didn't care about her or Martin.  
  
L-What! I called your name? Did I call her name?  
  
S-Not that I know of  
  
L-Shit! It makes sense now. God!  
  
S-Can I help in anyway?  
  
L-No. I think I got to fix this myself. Is she really upset?  
  
S-Very!  
  
L-Okay  
  
(Eve walks into the room)  
  
Eve-Time to rest. Sheridan, can you take Martin out?  
  
S- Sure! Eve is he going to be okay?  
  
Eve-Yup!  
  
S-Oh thank god!  
  
Eve-Luis needs rest!  
  
S-Sure. I GO OUT. Come here, Martin.  
  
(She picks up Martin and leaves the room. She walks up to Rachael)  
  
S-Look the only reason he said my name is because I was in the car with him  
  
(Rachael looks at her and takes Martin off her)  
  
R-I guess! Bye! Tell him that I have gone home  
  
S-Ah.okay!  
  
R-Take care  
  
(Rachael leaves the hospital with Martin) (Pilar walks towards Sheridan)  
  
P-Hey Sheridan! Is Luis all right?  
  
S-Yeah! He's fine.Rachael's a little upset though.you should talk to her  
  
(Sheridan tries to hide her hurt but Pilar can see right through her)  
  
P-Sheridan, why is she upset? Luis said your name instead of her's right?  
  
S-How did you know?  
  
P-Cause it is so obvious. Well, maybe she relies that Luis loves you not her. But the problem is Martin. I mean he will be devastated without his father married to his mother.  
  
S- I see! I KEEP RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES! LUIS GOT DISTRACTED BECAUSE OF ME!  
  
P-What happened?  
  
S-Don't worry! It's nothing.  
  
P-Okay. I am going to go and see my son now. Bye!  
  
(Inside the room where Luis is laying down thinking)  
  
P-Miho, how are you?  
  
L-Really frustrated!  
  
P-Miho, you are such a careful driver. How did this happen? Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
L-No! Was they someone in the car with me? I remember someone's face,  
  
P-Sheridan was in the car with you. Want me to talk to either Sheridan or Rachel. They are both upset!  
  
L-Shit! She was? Yeah can you? I don't know mama. I am so stuck in the middle of those two ladies!  
  
P-Which one do you want me to talk to?  
  
L-Both, please! Mama can you tell me the truth about my love life?  
  
P-Well they both love you for sure! They are both upset with you and they both have children with you and you've been married to both of them.  
  
(When Pilar said they both have children that also belong to Luis she meant Martin and Samantha but Luis thinks she means Martin and the dead one)  
  
L-I am in a mess! Right?  
  
P-Yep.you have to decide which one you want!  
  
L-But I have. I am married to Rachael. Mama, Rachael needs me because of the baby is alive the one I have with her.  
  
P-But do you LOVE her?  
  
L-Um.Yes I do  
  
P-You hesitated.do you still love Sheridan?  
  
L-Do I have choice? Mama, I need to stick to my family no matter how I like it or not. I started a family with Rachael and I will be in the family till my child or children grown up and live their own lives. Sheridan? Yes I admit I have feelings for her but not as deep as Rachael.  
  
P-I guess.okay Miho whatever you say.do you know why Sheridan is upset so I know what to say to her.I already know why Rachael is upset.  
  
L-Mama... I need to get out of this hospital!  
  
P-Not until you answer my question!  
  
L-Sheridan is upset? I don't know! Maybe she still loves me after putting me in hell after 3 months of being married to her!  
  
(Luis builds angry inside of him remember the nights they fought when they were married)  
  
(Sheridan knocks on the door)  
  
S-Can I come in?  
  
L-Sure!  
  
P-Sure!  
  
L-Did Rachael go home with Martin?  
  
S-Yes! Well I am going to go home with Ethan as Rachael already left  
  
(Sheridan glares at Luis)  
  
S-Bye Pilar.Luis  
  
P-Bye!  
  
L-Bye!  
  
(Luis looks down instead of Sheridan)  
  
(Sheridan turns around and walks out)  
  
P-Okay.she was really mad at you! You must have said or done something?  
  
L-Mama, I can't remember!  
  
P-Wait! What's the date?  
  
L-Um...Shit!  
  
P-What?  
  
L-Today a year ago was when Sheridan's baby and mine died.  
  
P-She must be thinking of the baby. Where were you coming from when you crashed the car?  
  
L-The cemetery. We went to see the baby.  
  
P-No wonder she is sad! How has she been coping at your place?  
  
L-Well not too good, I guess. I mean all this bad stuff keeps happening to her.  
  
P-She has had a hard life and that guy raping her didn't help...and raising a baby alone.  
  
L-Yeah  
  
(Eve comes in)  
  
P-Hello Eve!  
  
Eve-Luis you can leave home but need lots of rest, Got it? Hello Pilar  
  
L-Okay!  
  
P-You listen to Eve, Miho! I know what you are like!  
  
(Luis comes home. Sheridan is up in the guest room and Rachael is in the kitchen)  
  
R-You are home?  
  
(Rachael doesn't look at him looks at the floor instead)  
  
L-Rachael is everything all right?  
  
R-What do you think? Go on! Sheridan is upstairs.she's the one you want to see! That's why you wanted her to stay isn't it. YOU STILL LOVE HER!  
  
L-Rachael, where did this come from?  
  
R-It's true, isn't it?  
  
L-Rachael listen to me. I love you and only you. Sheridan? Well she is only my friend.  
  
R-Right.so you kept saying the name of a friend rather than your wife.  
  
L-God Rachael! Sheridan was in the car with me!  
  
R-Can we not talk about this now!  
  
L-N0! We are going to talk about this now because I going make you believe I love you and not Sheridan.  
  
R-FINE I BELIEVE YOU!  
  
(Rachael says that not because she believes Luis but only to shut him up)  
  
L-I can't stay in this house with you acting this way!  
  
(Upstairs in the guest room Sheridan hears the whole argument between Luis and Rachael)  
  
(Luis leaves the house) (Rachael runs after Luis)  
  
R-If you leave this house, you got to take Sheridan with you!  
  
(Luis turns around and faces Rachael)  
  
R-I ain't babysitting her and that kid of hers  
  
L-I am not leaving. I am just need a break from my complicated life. Rachael, you know what? I thought you would understand me better but it is so clear that you don't  
  
(Luis walks away)  
  
(Sheridan comes down the stairs with Samantha in her arms. Sheridan looks at Rachael and then goes after Luis)  
  
S-Luis.can we talk?  
  
L-NO!  
  
S-Please.I know I screwed up your life, but I want to help please! Why don't you convince Sam to let me stay with Hank so you can sort things out with Rachael?  
  
L- Sheridan you don't get it? Just leave me alone! Go away!  
  
S-But Luis.  
  
L-No! Go!  
  
S-I JUST WANT TO HELP! I AM SICK OF STUFFIGN THINGS UP.BESIDES I DONT WANT TO STAY ALONE WITH RACHAEL! SHE KEEPS GLARING AT ME  
  
L-SHERIDAN SHUT UP! GOD!  
  
(Luis walks back home)  
  
S-FINE!  
  
(Sheridan goes in the opposite direction towards the wharf) (Luis goes home and goes to sleep thinking Sheridan will return back home but she doesn't) 


	18. Chapter 18

(Hank walks towards Sheridan. She is sitting at the wharf crying her heart out. She holds Samantha close to her, as it is very cold outside)  
  
H-Sheridan? Is that you?  
  
(Sheridan wipes her tears away)  
  
S-Hi!  
  
H-Why are you crying?  
  
S-Nothing.my life is going down the toilet and I have totally ruined Luis life.  
  
H-It isn't that bad. Is it?  
  
S-Oh it is! I am going back to Spain. At least my baby and I aren't hated there.  
  
H-No, you ain't. You are coming with me home  
  
S-YOU AIN'T STOPPING ME!  
  
H-Sheridan I know whose baby that is.  
  
(Hank points to Samantha)  
  
H-If you don't come I will tell everyone  
  
S-Whose baby is it then?  
  
Sheridan thinks-Please let him be bluffing!  
  
H-Luis!  
  
S-No.no she's not!  
  
H-Don't lie!  
  
S-It isn't possible, Hank!  
  
H-Yes it is! Eve told me.  
  
S-MINE AND LUIS' BABY DIED 1 YEAR AGO TODAY! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!  
  
(Hanks gives Sheridan a look that says don't try denying it because I know the truth)  
  
S-IF YOU TELL PEOPLE IT WILL RUIN THEIR LIFES AND I KNOW YOU WONT DO THAT! I'm leaving!  
  
(Sheridan starts walking away with Samantha in her arms and Hank follows her)  
  
H-I don't care, Sheridan. Because you deserve happiness too. Samantha too!  
  
S-WE WILL BE HAPPY...IN SPAIN! Please just let us go!  
  
H-Sheridan, did you ever think about your child's future? It won't even have a dad!  
  
S-How would my child feel if she found out that she was an accident and that all these people hate her, huh? I AM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM THAT!  
  
H-God! They don't!  
  
S-HAVE YOU SEEN RACHAEL'S FACE WHEN LUIS TOUCHES HER? NO!  
  
H-Sheridan, do you really think Rachael loves Luis? She could have the biggest secret that could be open and wreck her whole life.  
  
S-Look I just want to leave! Why are you trying to stop me? If you care about me you'll let me go!  
  
H-Because I know Luis still loves you. It is so obvious but he doesn't want to abandon his family like his father did. No! I care for you so I am not letting you go  
  
(Hank takes the baby from Sheridan's arm)  
  
S-Hank! Give her back.you don't understand how hard it is to be her.watch Luis and Rachael together and see the man who rapped me  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry)  
  
S-He doesn't love me he told Rachael that about 4 times today!  
  
H-Sheridan, I know how you feel but I think you need a day rest before you start making any decision.  
  
S-Okay.I'll come with you but don't tell Luis I'm with you.  
  
H-Cross my heart and hope to die!  
  
(Hank gives Samantha back to Sheridan and Sheridan follows Hank to his house)  
  
(At Hank's house) (Hank's phone rings)  
  
H-Hello?  
  
L-Hi Hank. Have you seen Sheridan? If you have don't tell her. I wanted to see where she is but can you look after her for me because me, Rachael and Martin are going on a holiday?  
  
H-Yep sure buddy.but aren't you supposed to be guarding her?  
  
L-Yeah! Hank she is with you right? I know she is! Don't lie to me!  
  
H-Buddy, she ain't with me!  
  
L-Really?  
  
H-I only saw her today. She was pretty upset.  
  
L-Why do I hear a baby crying from your side of the phone  
  
H-It's the TV!  
  
L-Hank, I know when you are lying. Right now you are!  
  
H-She made me promise!  
  
L-If you don't tell me the truth I won't speak to you again!  
  
H-OKAY OKAY SHE'S HERE!  
  
L-Thank you!  
  
H-She doesn't want to see you though! You got to help me.  
  
L-I know! Can you guard her for me?  
  
H-She wants to go back to Spain! I can't stop her!  
  
L-Don't let her  
  
(While Hank is on the phone, Sheridan and Samantha seek away)  
  
H-You know what she's like.Sheridan.  
  
L-Yeah I know!  
  
H-Can you talk to her or something? She won't listen to me!  
  
L-Just call the airport and tell them don't let anyone on the plane with the name Sheridan crane. Okay? She doesn't won't to see me, remember?  
  
H-I guess.  
  
L-I got to go to the airport!  
  
H-But what if she takes the crane jet.or uses a fake name or something like that?  
  
L-I don't know. Just don't take your eyes away from her. Bye mate! You are the best!  
  
H-Okay! Bye!  
  
(Luis puts the phone down and so does Hank)  
  
H-Sheridan do you.  
  
(Hank turns around and finds Sheridan has left the house)  
  
H-Shit! 


	19. Chapter 19

(Hank runs to his car and starts to drive to the airport but her gets stuck in traffic. Meanwhile in the airport Sheridan is holding Samantha, who is a sleep in Sheridan's arm, and waiting for her plane to come. Then Luis sees her)  
  
L-Is that you Sheridan? What are you doing here?  
  
(Sheridan turns her head away from Luis and pretends that she can't hear him)  
  
L-You should be with Hank. It isn't safe her fro you or even for Samantha.  
  
R-Who are you talking to, honey?  
  
(Rachael comes over with Martin to where Luis and Sheridan are)  
  
R-Oh it is you!  
  
S-Yeah, it is me! Samantha and I are going to catch the plane to Spain. You or anyone ain't stopping us!  
  
L-You can't!  
  
S-Luis I don't want you to guard me. God I hate it!  
  
L-Sheridan, I hate it as much as you do but we are talking about your safety.  
  
S-NO! R-I agree with her, Luis. For the first time I am.  
  
S-I am glad you do. I am going to catch that plane if that is the last thing I do.  
  
L-You won't. You better come with us to Australia.  
  
R-Luis, this was supposed to be a family vacation. Not to be mean or anything but Sheridan isn't family.  
  
(Sheridan turns around so Luis and Rachael don't see the tears coming down her face. Her heart breaks into tiny pieces after hearing what Rachael said)  
  
L-I know, honey, but we can't leave her here all alone. It isn't very safe. So Sheridan are you coming with us or not?  
  
S- I would rather live with the man who rapped me then live in the same house as you Luis.  
  
L-Well you either come with us or you wreck my family vacation because I come with you. Your choice!  
  
S-NO! I HATE YOU BOTH MORE THAN I HATE JULIAN AND THEN MAN WHO RAPPED ME!  
  
R-Me too.  
  
L-Ladies please. Are you coming or am I coming with you?  
  
S-I WILL STAY WITH ETHAN! OKAY?  
  
(Luis nods his head)  
  
L-Well we will wait here with you till Ethan comes.  
  
R-We are?  
  
L-Yes!  
  
S-FINE!  
  
(Sheridan calls Ethan on her mobile phone. Sheridan, Samantha, Luis, Rachael and Martin sit down and wait for Ethan. After 5 minutes Ethan comes towards Sheridan)  
  
E-What are you doing here, Sheridan?  
  
(Ethan spots Luis)  
  
E-What the heck do you think you are going Luis? You are supposed to guard Sheridan. That's your job if you haven't forgotten.  
  
S-Leaving the country but gets stopped again.  
  
L-She won't let me do my job.  
  
R-It isn't Luis' fault that Sheridan ran away from Hank. Luis asked Hank to guard her while he goes on a little vacation.  
  
E-Sheridan, you can't leave. It isn't the sensible thing to do. It is dangerous.  
  
S-But.  
  
E-Don't give the crap about protecting Samantha because everyone here in Harmony hates her. They don't. The only reason you are leaving is to get away from Luis.  
  
S-Damn Right!  
  
L-See! I was just doing my job for your safety Sheridan!  
  
S-YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CATCHING THE MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE BECAUSE WHEN YOU LOOK IN THE MIRROR YOU WILL SEE HIM.  
  
L-I fucking hate you too Sheridan. I was fucking just doing my fucking job.  
  
(Luis walks away angrily)  
  
R-Look what you have done, now! You don't care about anyone but yourself. God! I hate you. I thought you were a decent person. Was I wrong!  
  
S-Oh shut up! The only reason I was leaving was to give you two a time to be by yourself. If that what you call being selfish then let it be.  
  
E-Rachael go and find Luis. Sheridan you will come with me home.  
  
(Rachael goes to find Luis)  
  
S-No! I am going to catch that plane.  
  
E-Sheridan, I going to the car if you really care for Samantha and me then you will come. I wait for 20 minutes then I am off.  
  
(Ethan leaves)  
  
(Sheridan thinks fro 10 minutes and then makes her decision. Sheridan goes to Ethan's car with Samantha and gets in a sits quietly. Inside she hugs Samantha tightly)  
  
E-Sheridan good on you!  
  
(Then Ethan then sees Luis, Rachael and Martin driving off)  
  
E-It looks like the family holiday is finished!  
  
S-Oh.  
  
E-Oh well! So I got to drop you at Luis' house because he has to guard you. Sam's order!  
  
S-Can someone else please.I promise I won't run away! I can't handle it anymore!  
  
E-Well you can say at Theresa's place and mine if you want but you must promise that you won't run away again.  
  
S-I won't.thank you!  
  
(Sheridan gives Ethan a hug)  
  
E-good  
  
S-I won't give you any trouble, I promise.  
  
(Ethan, Sheridan and Samantha drive to Ethan and Theresa's home) 


	20. Chapter 20

(At Theresa and Ethan's house) (Ethan knocks on the door and Theresa opens the door)  
  
T-Hello! Come in!  
  
(Theresa opens the door wider)  
  
E-Hi, honey!  
  
(Ethan gives a peck on Theresa's cheek)  
  
S-Hi.  
  
T-Your room is ready Sheridan  
  
S-Thanks.  
  
(Sheridan was in a daze)  
  
T-Ethan and I have great news! We are expecting a baby!  
  
E-Yup! Isn't that great, Sheridan?  
  
S-CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
T-Thanks!  
  
S-Oh my god! This is so cool! My baby has a cousin now!  
  
E-Yeah!  
  
S-Well.um.I am going to bed.I had a bad day!  
  
T-Sure! Your room is upstairs. The first one left. Goodnight!  
  
E-Goodnight Sheridan!  
  
S-Thanks!  
  
(Everyone goes to sleep) (Sheridan dreams about her wedding night and how Luis' promised he would always love her)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Theresa and Ethan are making breakfast. They are laughing and having fun. Ethan chucks little bit of pancake mixture on to Theresa. She starts to laugh and chuck some back at Ethan)  
  
T-Maybe we should wake up Sheridan!  
  
(Theresa is still laughing)  
  
E-I don't know!  
  
(Ethan cleans his shirt with a paper towel)  
  
T-Wasn't Luis suppose to be guarding her?  
  
E-Yea but she doesn't want him to.you should of heard what she said!  
  
T-That bad?  
  
(Ethan nods his head)  
  
E-She said that Luis was worse than the man who raped her!  
  
T-Oh! Do you think they will ever get along with each or maybe even get married again?  
  
E-I am beginning to doubt it!  
  
T-Me too! I mean if they do love each other Luis just can't leave Rachael because of Little Martin. Maybe a miracle will come that will make them two to break up  
  
E-Sheridan is really upset. Luis said he hated her! She didn't talk much after that!  
  
T-Oh! I don't think he meant it!  
  
(Sheridan comes down stairs)  
  
T-Hi Sheridan! How was your sleep?  
  
S-Hello! Okay I guess!  
  
E-Good to hear! Want to do anything today?  
  
S-Yes! I'd like to take Samantha to the beach! Please let us!  
  
T-We will come to. We can have a little family fun today. I want to go and have a time with my little niece by myself while you two talk. See ya!  
  
(Theresa leaves towards the room where Samantha is)  
  
E-Sheridan do you really hate Luis?  
  
S-Yes I do! I hate him because he doesn't love me. I did the impossible today.on our wedding day he told me nothing I could do or say would make him hate me and now he does.  
  
E-You guys are going through rough times. You will get over it. Both of you  
  
S-Whatever you say Ethan!  
  
E-Okay! Lets go and get change for the beach.  
  
(They all get change and then Ethan drives them to the beach)  
  
(At the beach) (Sheridan takes off her shirt. Underneath it she is wearing a very sexy swimming costume)  
  
T-Whoa! You look really beautiful Sheridan!  
  
E-Yeah!  
  
S-Thanks.I finally lost the baby weight!  
  
(Ethan, Sheridan and Theresa laugh)  
  
T-Let's go swimming Ethan!  
  
E-Sure!  
  
S-Have fun!  
  
(Theresa and Ethan are laughing and having fun while they are swimming. Sheridan feels really depressed because she starts missing Luis as they spend quality times here on this beach)  
  
S-I miss Luis! I really do!  
  
(Sheridan starts crying) (Sheridan then sees Luis and Rachael holding hands and walking while Martin is running in front of them)  
  
E-We are back!  
  
S-Hmmm.what!  
  
(Sheridan is still looking at Rachael and Luis)  
  
T-Sheridan you are crying?  
  
S-No! I got sand in my eyes.  
  
(Theresa looks at the direction Sheridan is looking so does Ethan)  
  
T-Really?  
  
E-Sheridan, it is okay if you are crying!  
  
S-Yes?  
  
T-Yeah! You and Luis shared lot of good times on this beach!  
  
S-I don't cry.ever.cry over Luis, that idiot! Why would I do that?  
  
T-Okay! Whatever you say!  
  
(Theresa turns towards Samantha)  
  
T-Come on. Let's build a sand castle!  
  
(Samantha nods her head)  
  
E-I will come!  
  
S-Thanks for watching her guys.you are like our only family!  
  
E-Of course we are!  
  
(Theresa, Ethan and Samantha go off to the wet sand so they can build the sand castle)  
  
(Luis walks pass Sheridan holding hot dogs) (Luis looks at her and then just walks off) 


	21. Chapter 21

(Over where Luis, Rachael and Martin are sitting)  
  
R-Great! You brought the hot dogs!  
  
L-Yup!  
  
(Luis hands Rachael a hotdog and then gives one to Martin)  
  
Luis thinks- Whoa! What was Sheridan wearing! She is so hot. Stop! You can't be thinking about her. You are supposed to hate her!  
  
R-Baby.Luis!  
  
(Rachael waves her hand in front of Luis)  
  
R-What are you thinking about?  
  
L-What! Huh?  
  
R-You were looking over there somewhere!  
  
(Rachael pointed at where Luis was staring at and then sees Sheridan sitting by herself)  
  
L-Oh... Well...You see...um...I was thinking about this girl who looks so familiar then I remember she was one of my sweethearts in high school!  
  
R-Oh okay!  
  
Rachael thinks- I know he wasn't thinking about his old sweetheart. I bet you he is thinking about Sheridan! Damn her!  
  
(Samantha runs up to Luis from Theresa and Ethan. Ethan and Theresa don't notice she is gone)  
  
L-Hey Samantha!  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
L-Where?  
  
(Luis and Rachael look around the beach)  
  
L-Rachael do you see him?  
  
(Rachael shakes her head)  
  
(Sheridan runs up to Samantha and picks her up)  
  
L-Sheridan, is Samantha's dad here?  
  
S-Sorry.she has been calling Ethan daddy too!  
  
L-Oh! Okay  
  
S-Come on Samantha! We should get back!  
  
Samantha-No! Daddy!  
  
(Samantha reaches for Luis but Sheridan holds her back. Sheridan starts to cry because she sees the hurt in Samantha's eyes)  
  
R-Sheridan, you know you should teach her better! I mean if people didn't know better they would be thinking Luis is her father!  
  
L-Rachael, please! Sheridan why are you crying?  
  
R-Yeah, why are you!  
  
(Sheridan wipes her tears away)  
  
S-Look I'm sorry, okay! She is only 10 months old.  
  
L-It is fine!  
  
R-Whatever!  
  
S-Its just she doesn't have a father and I guess she doesn't know better!  
  
L-Well, have fun!  
  
S-Yeah! Come on Sami!  
  
L-Come on Martin let's go swimming!  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry on her blanket again because her baby won't know her dad and her dad won't know her)  
  
(Theresa runs towards Sheridan)  
  
T-Sheridan, I am so sorry!  
  
S-Huh? Why?  
  
T-Um.Samantha ran away from us and we can't find her anywhere! Ethan went to find her!  
  
S-Oh! I have her!  
  
(Theresa sees Samantha and sighs)  
  
T-Thank god!  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
(Samantha points at Luis)  
  
T-Oh no!  
  
S-She's been doing it all day!  
  
T-Did she say it in front of Luis?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-I told him she says it to Ethan too as a lie.  
  
(Theresa laughs)  
  
Samantha-Daddy.daddy.daddy!  
  
(Theresa looks at Samantha, then at Sheridan)  
  
T-Sheridan, you got to tell him. Look at Samantha!  
  
S-I.can't! Rachael would leave him and then he would be sad! Besides if I told him he would freak!  
  
T-NO! He wouldn't!  
  
(Ethan comes running and doesn't see Samantha)  
  
E-Sheridan, I am so sorry but I couldn't find her!  
  
S-She's here!  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
(Samantha points to Luis again) (Ethan looks at Samantha)  
  
E-Sheridan, you got to tell him!  
  
(Theresa nod her head)  
  
S-I can't believe that had to be her first word! It could have been Mummy but not it had to be Daddy. Theresa said the same thing before you came and the answer is still.NO!  
  
E-Look at your child, she needs Luis!  
  
S-What am I supposed to say? Yo! Luis, your Sami's dad!  
  
E-No! Talk to him!  
  
(Sheridan looks at Samantha, who is still crying and feels guilty)  
  
S-I'm scared to!  
  
T-Sheridan Luis has the right to know even if he dies after he hears the news!  
  
(Sheridan gives a nervous laugh to Theresa little joke)  
  
S-I guess.but can you two be with me when I tell him the news?  
  
T-Sure. Ethan can't but I can.  
  
E-Sorry!  
  
S-It is fine! Thanks Theresa!  
  
T- No problems! Ethan can you buy me 3 hotdogs, now! I am hungry!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
Sheridan thinks-At least I can count on these two to make me laugh. I wish I had what they have! Love! T-What's so funny!  
  
E-Okay, honey!  
  
S-How about I get you an ice cream too. I bet you'll like that! With Sami all I ate was ice cream.and the way Luis likes it not how I do!  
  
T-Yuck!  
  
(Sheridan goes all teary eyed)  
  
E-Okay! Do you want anything Sheridan?  
  
(Sheridan shakes her head) (Ethan leaves)  
  
T-Sorry to bring you memories, Sheridan!  
  
S-What have I done.I made Luis miss our babies birth! Both of them! It's not your fault. It's mine! That's it I have to tell him!  
  
T-Good on you! Ethan is taking heaps of time just to buy three hotdogs  
  
(Theresa looks at her watch) (Sheridan laughs then realises that she is in trouble so she stops)  
  
S-Where.when.how.arg.why didn't I just tell him in the beginning!  
  
T-Because you were frightened!  
  
S-And I am more so now! What has changed? Nothing! I am going to do it tonight!  
  
T-I will help you through this after I get my food! Good  
  
(Sheridan cracks up) (Ethan returns carrying the three hot dogs)  
  
T-Where have you been?  
  
(Sheridan is still laughing)  
  
E-Getting you this!  
  
(Ethan points to the three hotdogs  
  
T-What took you long?  
  
E-Long line  
  
S-Theresa chill! It's okay!  
  
(Sheridan whispers to Ethan)  
  
S-Here comes a mood swing, I bet!  
  
Samantha-Daddy.daddy.daddy.  
  
(Sheridan picks up Samantha but Samantha keeps shouting Daddy over and over again)  
  
S-God! I wish she would shut up! It's making this harder!  
  
(Ethan nods his head)  
  
T-Ethan I can't do this! I can't have this baby!  
  
(Theresa starts to cry)  
  
T-I will get fat and you won't love me anymore  
  
(Theresa then starts getting angry)  
  
T-I HATE YOU. I AM GOIGN TO GET FAT BECASUE OF YOU!  
  
E-I am so sorry Theresa! I will love you no matter what you look like!  
  
S-Theresa, you won't be fat look at me! I had Sami and I am not fat!  
  
T-So! Doesn't mean I won't!  
  
S-Theresa, why don't we go for dinner? Wherever you want to tonight! Okay?  
  
T-Um...Lobster shack!  
  
S-You can eat whatever lobster you want! Just say the word!  
  
T-MMMMMMMMM...Lobster  
  
(Ethan whispers to Sheridan)  
  
E-Thanks!  
  
S-No problem.  
  
(Sheridan whispers back)  
  
S-It's better with ice cream, Theresa!  
  
T-Yuck! Ice Cream...eeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
S-I still can't believe I ate it like that! Chocolate sprinkles and all that way Luis eats ice cream. I want to go home now and get ready to tell Luis.  
  
E-I am going for a walk!  
  
T-NO YOU WON'T! YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME UP AND GO AND GET ME THREE MORE HOTDOGS! GOT IT?  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-Maybe Luis was lucky he didn't see me pregnant! I bet I was a bitch!  
  
T-STAY PUT SHERIDAN! YOU AIN'T LEAVIGN THIS BEACH WITHOUT ME GETTING MY FOOD!  
  
S-Ok.  
  
E-I can't do this, Sheridan!  
  
(Ethan whispers to Sheridan)  
  
S-Ethan chill! Go and feed her or you will pay dearly, I assure you!  
  
(Sheridan whispers back at Ethan)  
  
T-Ethan, you don't care for me!  
  
(Theresa starts to cry)  
  
S-See!  
  
E-I do honey. I am going!  
  
(Ethan leaves)  
  
(Samantha gets out of Sheridan's arms and runs towards Luis)  
  
S-O crap! Theresa stay here I will be back!  
  
(Theresa nods her head)  
  
S-Come back here, Sami!  
  
R-Sheridan god!  
  
Samantha-NO DADDDDDDDYYYY!  
  
S-I am so sorry! Sami come on!  
  
R-Can't you see we are having a family outing? I mean you wreck our family vacation and now you want to wreck our family.  
  
L-Samantha do you miss your daddy?  
  
(Samantha nods her head)  
  
S-IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE WANTS TO KNOW HER DAD!  
  
(Sheridan covers her mouth)  
  
S-I mean she doesn't have one to know!  
  
Sheridan thinks-Shit! Why do I say the wrong thing over and over again? I hope Luis doesn't notice!  
  
(Luis doesn't notice because he is concentrating on Samantha but Rachael does but keeps quiet)  
  
L-Well if you do Samantha then why don't you think I am your daddy! Okay? You can call me daddy even if you won't!  
  
R-She can't  
  
L-Rachael please! Calm down!  
  
(Luis picks up Samantha and takes Martin by hand) (Samantha gives Luis a kiss)  
  
L-Thank you for the kiss! I going to get these two ice cream  
  
(They leave to buy ice cream)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Great! He has to leave me with Rachael. She isn't much better then my nightmares!  
  
R-Sheridan, what did you mean when you said, "It wasn't my fault that she wanted to know her dad" Is Luis really her dad? 


	22. Chapter 22

S-I meant to say "wants to know a dad"  
  
R-Luis didn't notice but I did!  
  
S-How would that be possible.you know our baby died and I moved to Spain!  
  
R-I will uncover your secret even if it takes my whole life!  
  
S-As I will yours!  
  
(Sheridan glares at her)  
  
Rachael thinks-Shit! I hope she doesn't know about Martin  
  
R-What secret? I don't have one! You do though!  
  
S-I DON'T HAVE ONE I TOLD YOU.YOU WERE THERE WHEN OUR BABY DIED! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Sheridan thinks-I hope Luis comes back soon! I want to get Sami and go home quickly before anything bad happens  
  
R-Whatever!  
  
S-Where is Luis? I have to go home!  
  
(Luis comes with Samantha and Martin running in front of him eating ice cream)  
  
L-Here am I!  
  
S-Come on Sami! Time to go home! Thanks for looking after her, Luis  
  
L-No problem!  
  
S-Bye guys!  
  
R/L/M-Bye!  
  
(Sheridan takes Samantha's hand and starts walking away)  
  
Samantha-NOOO DADDDY!  
  
S-Sami, shush!  
  
L-It is fine! I ask her to call me that!  
  
R-You did?  
  
L-Yup  
  
S-No Luis.you can't! She shouldn't do it!  
  
L-Why!  
  
R-Yeah, why!  
  
(Sheridan shakes her head)  
  
S-Look! Luis, do you think you can go to a BUSINESS dinner with me tonight?  
  
L-I can't! I am taking Rachael to dinner. What about Saturday?  
  
R-Yeah!  
  
S-Yeah! Okay!  
  
L-Okay bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
R-Yeah bye!  
  
S-Come on Sami!  
  
(Samantha starts to scream and everyone on beach looks at them)  
  
Samantha-Noooo! Daddy!  
  
(Samantha stretches her arm towards Luis)(Sheridan looks around at the people staring at her)  
  
S-Come on! Let's go, Samantha!  
  
(Sheridan picks her up and walks away towards Theresa) (Over where Theresa is standing)  
  
S-Theresa, can we go now? She's still doing the 'daddy' thing!  
  
(Sheridan points at Samantha, who is in Sheridan's arm)  
  
T-Okay! But Ethan just gone to get me a drink and after he comes we can go.  
  
S-Okay  
  
(Sheridan looks nervously) (Samantha is trying to get out of Sheridan's arms) (Ethan comes)  
  
E-Here, Theresa!  
  
S-Come on! Let's go! Before my daughter runs over to her father again!  
  
E-Okay! Well did Luis agree on the date?  
  
S-Yes on Saturday though! Come on.let's go  
  
(Sheridan still holding Samantha pushes Ethan towards the car) (Theresa drinking her drink follows) (Ethan drives them home)  
  
(At Theresa and Ethan's house) (Ethan and Sheridan are talking. Theresa is rummaging through the cupboard and Samantha sitting in a corner thinking about her dad)  
  
E-Sheridan, why isn't he coming tonight to dinner with you?  
  
S-Luis?  
  
(Ethan nods her head)  
  
S-Taking queen Rachael to dinner!  
  
(Theresa stops rummaging and turns around)  
  
T-Well.Then it is just us! Are we still going to the lobster shack right? You promise, Sheridan!  
  
S-Yes! We will! Okay? You can order whatever you want!  
  
E-I can't, honey! I got to work  
  
T-You got to come, Ethan. I know why you aren't coming because you don't want to be seen around with this fat little pig like me  
  
E-No! I will come then to prove you that I love you!  
  
S-No, he has to work but we can have a girls' night out! Okay, Theresa!  
  
T-Okay! Ethan, you can go to work!  
  
S-You know I need to talk to a girl about girly stuff!  
  
E-Fine with me!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
E-Who will look after Samantha?  
  
S-She's coming! She's a girl is she not?  
  
T-Yeah!  
  
(Theresa laughs)  
  
(Samantha stops thinking about her dad and looks at her mother)  
  
Samantha-Yay!  
  
(Samantha sticks her tongue out at Ethan and claps her hands)  
  
T-You better go to work or you will be late, Ethan!  
  
E-Okay! Bye  
  
(Ethan leaves to work)  
  
(Theresa and Sheridan get change. Sheridan changes Samantha and then off they go to the lobster shack)  
  
T-We are here! Finally!  
  
(Theresa and Sheridan get change. Sheridan changes Samantha and then off they go to the lobster shack)  
  
T-We are here! Finally!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-You are hungry?  
  
T-Yup! Let's get a table!  
  
(Sheridan, Samantha and Theresa find a table and sits down)  
  
S-How am I going to tell Luis?  
  
T-it is up to you!  
  
S-You know him well! how do I avoid an explosions?  
  
T-I know I do but I can help only! I am sorry but either way you tell him or not there will be an explosion!  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
S-Thanks! You are so nice to me even thought I am not in your family anymore!  
  
Samantha- ME WANT DADDDYYYYY!  
  
(Everyone in the restaurant looks at them)  
  
S-SAMANTHA, BE QUIET!  
  
(Sheridan points her finger at Samantha)  
  
T-Hey, don't shout at her! It isn't her fault she wants her dad but I can't see how she knows it is Luis without you telling her. I mean I don't really know my dad only from Luis' description but I still won't be able to pick him from a crowd.  
  
(Sheridan puts her head in her hands)  
  
S-I don't know what to do! I fell so terrible!  
  
T-I know you do but it is up to you to make it straight, Sheridan.  
  
S-I don't want to hurt Luis or Rachael or Sam!  
  
T-Really? Rachael? She is so mean especially to Ethan. The other day he went over to their house to give something to Luis from me and she says to him that if you don't stay away from Luis she will make Luis to stop letting me seeing Ethan. She is so annoying!  
  
S-I know but she is my best friend!  
  
T-She your best friend? She didn't even call you after you left collage, she stole your husband and now hates you for no reason! What a best friend!  
  
S-Hmmm.  
  
(Sheridan looks at a cute couple dancing to Luis' and her song, "Imagine")  
  
T-I love this song! I sing it every morning! Don't you think it is a good song, Sheridan?  
  
(Tears comes to Sheridan's eyes)  
  
S-I....it was our song  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears)  
  
Samantha-Don't cry mummy!  
  
(Samantha puts her hand on Sheridan's shoulder)  
  
T-Sheridan, I am sorry! I didn't know! We can go home if you want?  
  
S-No! No, it's okay!  
  
(Sheridan dries her eyes and pretends to smile)  
  
S-We ain't leaving till you get your lobster!  
  
T-Okay! Sami, what do you want?  
  
Samantha-Ice cream! ICECREAMMM!  
  
S-Sami, no ice cream till after dinner!  
  
Samantha-ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM! ICECREAMMMM!  
  
T-Okay! Sami we will have ice cream! Happy? Samantha-Yep!  
  
T-I wonder what Ethan is doing? He is working very hard these days. I am worried about him.  
  
S-Maybe he wants to provide of the baby! I have a feeling Luis is rubbing off on him!  
  
T-I don't mind if he can't! I mean I only care that he will stay with this baby from the day it comes out to the world till the day it leaves home  
  
(Theresa rubs her tummy)  
  
S-Ah yeah!  
  
Samantha-Aunty Theresa, I want to dance!  
  
T-Okay! Let's go!  
  
(Theresa and Samantha go off to dance) (This guy comes up to Sheridan)  
  
G-Would you like to dance?  
  
S-Not really!  
  
G-Come on! it looks like you are here by yourself and I am too, so it won't hurt.  
  
S-I guess!  
  
(Gary takes Sheridan's hand and they go to the dance floor)  
  
G-Cool! My name is Gary Watson! What's yours?  
  
S-Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald.I mean Crane!  
  
G-Crane? Wow! You are rich! God! No offense but what are you doing here in this place. I mean you have the money girl! Wow! There's the famous Theresa, who stole Ethan off Gwen! God! here I am dancing with a Crane and I love it.  
  
S-Ah yeah!  
  
(Samantha runs over to Sheridan and Gary)  
  
Samantha-Go away! You are not daddy!  
  
(Samantha hits him on the leg)  
  
G-Okay!  
  
(Gary rubs his leg)  
  
T-Sami! Let your mother dance!  
  
(Samantha shakes her head)  
  
S-Oh my god! I am so sorry! Say sorry Sami! Right now!  
  
Samantha-No! Yucky man!  
  
(Samantha kicks him on the other leg) (Gary bends down to rub it)  
  
T-No ice cream for you! You made me mad!  
  
(Theresa points her finger at Samantha)  
  
(Sheridan picks Samantha up)  
  
T-I am sorry! Have I met you?  
  
S-You have being very naughty, Sami.I am so sorry, Gary!  
  
G-It is fine! No! But I know you! You are the famous Theresa who stole Ethan from Gwen!  
  
(Theresa face changes from happy to anger)  
  
T-Look whoever you are, Ethan choose me cause he loves me not because I stole him off Gwen!  
  
Sami-YUCKY MAN! I WANT DADDY! GO AWAY YUCKY MAN!  
  
T-I am glad that Sami hit you!  
  
S-You tell him, Sami!  
  
(Theresa slaps him on the face and walks off. Sheridan and Samantha follow her) (Gary walks away towards his friends laughing)  
  
S-Theresa, do you want to go home?  
  
T-Might as well! God! He had no rights!  
  
S-Sorry about that!  
  
T-No this isn't your fault! You know he looks familiar! I can't I put my finger on it but I have seen him before!  
  
S-Yeah, me too! Wait! The airport! 


	23. Chapter 23

T-What! I don't get it!  
  
S-I saw him pashing Rachael in the airport.I told Luis but he didn't believe me!  
  
T-Are you sure? I mean Rachael loves Luis, I think!  
  
S-I am positive!  
  
T-Oh my god! Luis didn't believe you?  
  
S-No! He thought I was trying to get him back!  
  
T-Well, I got my camera.Sheridan I got a plan  
  
S-What?  
  
T-Well you see I have a video camera and I have a wig and some clothes in the back of the car. One of us dresses up as Rachael and go and questions him. while the other tapes it with the camera. Then we show Luis and Rachael! Good plan or what?  
  
S-Yep! Let's go!  
  
S-I can't wait to get that bitch back for all she has done to me!  
  
Samantha-Bitch  
  
S-NO! NO, SAMI!  
  
(Theresa laughs)  
  
T-What about Sami?  
  
S-Wait! I got it! I dress her up like Martin!  
  
T-Yeah! You can be Rachael because I am pregnant and it is oblivious plus you kind of look like Rachael. I will tape it with the video camera. Let's go to the car!  
  
(Sheridan and Theresa get everything they need for the plan to work. Sheridan dresses up Samantha so she looks like Rachael and Luis's son, Martin. After they finish getting change they go back in casually)  
  
S-Sami, you need to call that yucky man daddy, okay?  
  
(Sheridan points at Gary)  
  
T-Do it for me and I will take you to your real daddy! Okay?  
  
Sami-Okay!  
  
T-Now, run up to him saying daddy!  
  
(Samantha runs up to Gary)  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
G-Hey, mate!  
  
(Gary pats Samantha's head thinking she is Martin)  
  
G-Where your sexy mother?  
  
S-Here she is! I thought Luis would never let me leave!  
  
(Gary looks at her from head to toe. Then he believes Sheridan is Rachael)  
  
G-Why are you married to him? I know why but come on you can live with me!  
  
S-Tell what I told you about why I am married to Luis!  
  
G-Okay! Cause you wanted to get back at Sheridan because she stole your sweet heart in college and never said sorry. I think!  
  
S-That's right!  
  
G-You know what Martin has grown over in two days!  
  
Samantha-Daddy! Daddy!  
  
G-Hey!  
  
S-You think!  
  
G-Huh?  
  
S-When was the last time we were alone together?  
  
G-You should know, honey!  
  
Sheridan thinks-Shit! What do I say! I got it!  
  
S-It's been so long I can't remember!  
  
G-Well I came to Theresa's wedding and after that while Luis went to bed you came over and we made love! Then I went off to work in Spain! Guess what?  
  
S-Yes! Yes! What?  
  
G-Sheridan, the bitch was here with Theresa and Samantha,. I mean I am glad that my friend David raped her. God! I was to bash Luis to get involved! He doesn't even know that he is lucky that he is married to you even though you are my girl!  
  
(Sheridan almost faints when she hears the news about who raped her) 


	24. Chapter 24

S-Ahhh.I got to go! I forgot that I really have to do something!  
  
G-But you haven't kiss me! Can you kiss me before you go? You always do! I love you!  
  
(Sheridan kisses him on his cheek. Then she takes Samantha and runs to her car)  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears in the car) (Theresa comes after 5 minutes)  
  
T-Sheridan I got everything on tape! Do you want to go to Luis right now!  
  
(Sheridan is shaking really badly)  
  
S-I.I don't know!  
  
(Theresa sees Sheridan shaking)  
  
T-Sheridan are you okay? What happened?  
  
S-Rachael.she knows who rapped me! They must have planned it!  
  
T-oh yeah! I am so sorry! I heard that and Sheridan, when you ran off I still kept on video taping and he said to his friend that Martin was his child not Luis's!  
  
(Theresa mobile starts ringing. Theresa picks up)  
  
T-Hi Ethan! What's up? Oh no! You are kidding. Okay! We will be there! (Theresa puts the phone down)  
  
S-What's wrong?  
  
T-Sheridan you wouldn't believe this? Martin fell off the high bed and is bleeding a lot. Let's go!  
  
S-Wait shouldn't we get his real father!  
  
T-Sheridan we can't just dump this on Luis. Remember this is Rachael's fault not Luis's!.  
  
S-I know but he should be there besides I would want Luis to be there if it was Sami!  
  
T-Sheridan, I know you can't wait but this isn't the time. Luis would be really upset and get confused and do something he and you and I will regret  
  
S-Well.  
  
T-Sheridan, I promise you tomorrow we tell them. Deal?  
  
S-Okay!  
  
T-Let's go then!  
  
(Theresa drives them to the hospital)  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
T-Mama, is Martin alright?  
  
S-Yeah?  
  
P-I don't know! They can't find someone with his blood type!  
  
T-That doesn't make sense? What about Rachael's or Luis's?  
  
(Theresa winks at Sheridan)  
  
P-They don't know and he could die!  
  
T-We can try! Me or Sheridan could have the blood type!  
  
P-Yeah, maybe!  
  
T-Let's go!  
  
(Theresa, Sheridan, Samantha, and Pilar go to the doctor. Theresa and Sheridan take a blood test)  
  
D-Sorry but you guys don't have the blood type either!  
  
T-Luis, I am so sorry!  
  
L-It is fine but it doesn't make sense. Rachael or me don't have the type either!  
  
(Sheridan feels guilty) (Sheridan gives a look to Theresa saying that they should tell Luis everything)  
  
T-Um.Luis I think you should know something about Martin, Rachael, and you!  
  
L-What? Rachael thinks-Shit! I think they know! Great!  
  
S-Well.we met Martin's father  
  
L-Duh! You have met me. I ma his father!  
  
T-No!  
  
S-No! No! Rachael, this is life or death! PLEASE EXPLAIN!  
  
T-Luis, you aren't the real father  
  
S-RACHAEL ,DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?  
  
(Sheridan points to the room Martin is in)  
  
T-Sheridan, calm down!  
  
L-I don't get this, Theresa!  
  
S-I won't calm down! Don't you care, Rachael?  
  
L-Rachael, please explain to me.  
  
(Luis turns towards Rachael who just looks around)  
  
S-FOR GOD SAKE, RACHAEL, EXPLAIN TO LUIS!  
  
L-Sheridan, shut up!  
  
S-FINE!  
  
(Sheridan goes and sits in the corner)  
  
T-Rachael please! This child is going to die if this truth doesn't come out  
  
L-Rachael?  
  
R-Fine! Luis, you aren't the father! My lover is. His name is Gary! I only married you to get back at Sheridan. She wreck my reputation and my life. I am sorry!  
  
L-WHAT! YOU MEAN MARTIN ISN'T MY CHILD! GOD!  
  
R-His name isn't Martin! His name is Andrew!  
  
P-Oh my god! Rachael, what have you done? L-Thanks Rachael! I don't care if you wreck Sheridan's life but mine! God I was so happy that I had a son now I don't. God I hate you Rachael!  
  
(He slaps her and gives dirty looks at Sheridan. And walks out of the hospital)  
  
P-Rachael, what have you done?  
  
T-I am so angry with you Rachael  
  
R-Look! I am so sorry!  
  
(Rachael starts to cry and rubs her sore face where Luis slap her)  
  
S-SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! MARTIN IS SICK AND ALL YOU THREE CAN DO IS YELL AT EACH OTHER!  
  
R-I called Gary! He is on the way!  
  
(Gary comes)  
  
G-Rachael!  
  
R-Gary!  
  
(Rachael burst into tears)  
  
(Rachael and Gary kiss and hug each other)  
  
S-I think I am going to go home!  
  
T/P-Us too!  
  
(Sheridan, Samantha, Theresa, and Pilar go to Theresa's house) 


	25. Chapter 25

(At Theresa's home)  
  
T-Sheridan, where do you think Luis went?  
  
S-The wharf?  
  
T-I called Sam and he said he isn't there!  
  
P-He isn't there? Great!  
  
S-Um.the gazebo!  
  
P-No, he isn't there. I called over there  
  
T-What if he did something bad to himself! Oh no!  
  
S-He.he wouldn't!  
  
P-He is mad, Sheridan. You know his temper!  
  
S-I better.god.find him! I got to tell him!  
  
P-Don't! Sheridan this isn't the time  
  
S-Why not?  
  
T-He just found out he doesn't have a child!  
  
S-It's the only way to calm him  
  
P-Sheridan, do you think he will?  
  
S-I have to tell him!  
  
P-He will be even angrier that he missed out on his child first stage of life to be with someone else's baby.  
  
S-I don't care!  
  
P-Fine then Sheridan! God my son life is hell! And you won't to make it even worse!  
  
(Pilar walks away crying  
  
S-I don't want to that, Theresa!  
  
T-Sheridan you will!  
  
S-WHY THE HELL IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED?  
  
T-I am sorry but it won't turn out as you planned it!  
  
S-I have to go see Sam! He needs to put that idiot, David in jail!  
  
(Luis walks in)  
  
L-Theresa, can I stay here for a while?  
  
T-Sure you can use the guest room?  
  
L-Thanks  
  
S-Hi Luis!  
  
(Samantha runs up to Luis)  
  
S-NO SAMI! COME.  
  
Samantha-DADDY!  
  
L-Get lost!  
  
(Luis pushes Samantha away) (Samantha starts to cry on the floor and Luis just walks away) (Sheridan goes to Samantha and bends down to pick her up)  
  
S-Come here, baby! It will be fine!  
  
T-Is she okay?  
  
S-YES! (Sheridan says it with anger)  
  
T-Let's go to sleep! We are all tired. Goodnight Sheridan and Samantha!  
  
S-Night!  
  
(Sheridan goes up stairs and packs all her stuff, she puts Samantha in the stroller and sneaks towards the front door) (Samantha starts to cry loudly)  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
S-Shush! You'll wake up, Pillar!  
  
Samantha-Daddy! (Pilar is sleeping on the coach because she didn't want to go home. She heard Samantha crying so she wakes up)  
  
P-Sheridan?  
  
S-Ah.hi Pillar!  
  
(Sheridan tries to hide the suitcase behind her so Pillar can't see it.)  
  
S-We are going for a walk!  
  
P-Really? It is so cold outside? Sami might get a cold?  
  
S-She has lots of clothes on!  
  
P-Sheridan, truth please?  
  
S-What do you mean?  
  
(The suitcase falls over from Sheridan's hand)  
  
S-Opps!  
  
Sheridan thinks- Good one, Sheridan!  
  
P-MMM...What I mean? Huh?  
  
S-I'm leaving  
  
(Sheridan blurts it out)  
  
P-Sheridan, why?  
  
S-Look! I am leaving okay and you ain't stopping me! I can't let my daughter get hurt anymore. I can't wreck Luis' life anymore and I CANT STAND I HERE ANYMORE  
  
L-Well you have done more then damage, haven't you?  
  
P-Luis, please!  
  
S-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT ON THE DAY I FOUND OUT YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS OF A WIFE HIRED A GUY TO RAPE ME I HEARD MARTIN WAS SICK! SO I GAVE HIM THE CHANCE TO LIVE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE BLAMING ME! YOU MARRIED RACHAEL AND YOU DIVORCED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE SAMI'S FATHER!  
  
Sheridan thinks- Did I say that out loud! Oh crap! L-WHAT? SAMI'S FATHER? YOU AIN'T MAKING...YOU MEAN IT THAT SAMI IS MY CHILD? Sami.is. my.child! Great! I need to get out of harmony!  
  
L-Bye mama  
  
(Luis leaves the house)  
  
P-Oh Sheridan!  
  
Samantha-Dadddddaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears)  
  
S-I am so sorry Pilar and Sami its all my fault!  
  
(Samantha looks at Sheridan then runs after Luis outside)  
  
Samantha-Dadddyyyyy!  
  
(Samantha doesn't find him so she goes back inside)  
  
Samantha-Daddy gone!  
  
P-Sheridan, you had to say it!  
  
S-I didn't mean it! I swear! I didn't.I didn't mean it.  
  
P-Well it is too late now!  
  
S: I think I should go. I don't think I shouldn't stay in harmony anymore! I am ruining everyone's lives and I think Sami should stay with you  
  
(Sheridan's heart is breaking while she says that)  
  
P-You can't leave you got that! Luis just left harmony and I can't let you leave too, you got that?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
P-Now, go back upstairs, and put Sami to sleep!  
  
S-But.but.I.okay  
  
(Sheridan says it sadly and then goes and puts Samantha to sleep)  
  
(Sheridan misses Luis so much that she goes to his room and sleeps in the bed he was sleeping in before he left the house) (Pilar goes to find Sheridan but doesn't find her and gets freaked)  
  
P-THERESA!  
  
T-WHAT MAMA! God, I am trying to sleep!  
  
P-Did I wake up Ethan?  
  
T-No! Thank god, because he needs his rest!  
  
(Ethan wakes up and walks towards the kitchen and hears Theresa and Pillar talking while he passes the guest room)  
  
P-Good! but Sheridan is missing but Samantha is here still!  
  
E-What!  
  
T-WHAT! Ethan, you should be resting! She wouldn't leave Samantha would she?  
  
E-Honey, please! How did this happen?  
  
P-Well, Luis found out!  
  
T-What! He found out! This isn't good!  
  
E-Honey, calm down!  
  
(Ethan puts his hands on Theresa shoulders)  
  
P-He found about Samantha and Sheridan said she was going to leave and leave Sami but I told her to go to bed and now she is gone!  
  
(Sheridan hears all the noise coming from the guest room so she wakes up and goes over there)  
  
E-Well, we better go and find her!  
  
(Sheridan walks inside the guest room)  
  
S-Find who?  
  
P-Sheridan, of course! Theresa sometimes you can be dumb!  
  
T-It wasn't me who said that!  
  
(Pilar and Ethan turns around to see Sheridan)  
  
P-Sheridan! You didn't leave!  
  
S-No.I am so confused!  
  
P-Well, I went to the guest room but you weren't there only Sami was so I thought you left!  
  
E-Thank god you didn't!  
  
S-I was sleeping in.never mind!  
  
T-So people is Luis fine?  
  
(Sheridan looks upset and looks around the room)  
  
S-He.he left!  
  
P-Yeah he did and I don't think he is fine!  
  
T-Oh no!  
  
S-I am so sorry!  
  
E-I am so tired. Goodnight people  
  
T-Yes you are so go to sleep! Goodnight, honey!  
  
P-Good night, Ethan!  
  
S-Night!  
  
(Ethan leaves)  
  
T-It is fine, Sheridan but shouldn't we go and find him?  
  
S-I don't know! I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have!  
  
P-Well, I think we should go to sleep and in the morning go and find him. It is too late and dark to find him. Good night all  
  
S-Goodnight!  
  
T-Goodnight!  
  
(Theresa goes back to her and Ethan's room, Pillar goes back to the, couch, and Sheridan goes back into the room Luis slept before he marched out. In the room Sheridan drops her hairpin and bends down to pick it up. She then sees a box underneath the bed with photos marked on it. She picks it up and sits on the bed. She opens the box and sees all the pictures of her and Luis from the day they had their first date to three days before they divorced each other. Tears starts to form and runs down Sheridan's face) (Luis walks in and sees Sheridan sitting on the bed looking at the pictures)  
  
L-Do you mind?  
  
(Luis grabs the box off her hand) (Sheridan jumps in fright)  
  
L-I sleep here and you sleep in the guest room! Got it?  
  
S-S.sorry! Yeah.sure!  
  
L-Well I am sorry too!  
  
S-What?  
  
(Sheridan looks confused)  
  
L-Well I am sorry that I made your life miserable. I am sorry that you couldn't tell me about Sami straight away. But most of all I am sorry that I divorced you and married Rachael.  
  
S-Am I.am I dreaming? I must be!  
  
(Sheridan pinches herself) 


	26. Chapter 26

L-No you are not! I went to our baby's grave and I did some thinking  
  
S-I'm not? Okay! You did some thinking about what?  
  
L-Well about you and me! Look, Sheridan only today when Rachael betrayed me I knew that you were the only one for me. I dated so many girls. Most them were just like you but you are truly the one for me. I know you are angry with me and I don't blame you if you don't take me back. I so sorry that I wasn't there for both the baby's birth.  
  
(Tears poured out of Sheridan's eyes because she is so happy to hear what Luis said)  
  
L-I love you, Sheridan! I will always no matter what!  
  
S-I.I love you too!  
  
L-Good! So, will you marrying me again?  
  
(Luis pulls out a ring from his pocket and shows Sheridan)  
  
S-I.I  
  
(Sheridan faints because she is so shocked)  
  
(Luis catches her and puts her down. Pilar runs in because she heard the thump when Luis put Sheridan down. Luis bends down kisses Sheridan on the lips and Pilar sees them. Sheridan then wakes up)  
  
S-MMM.I am dreaming again!  
  
L-No you are not!  
  
(Luis laughs) (Pillar walks in)  
  
P-What.Luis.Sheridan.I.I'll leave you alone!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan just ignores Pillar)  
  
L-So what will it be! Yes or no?  
  
S-What! You mean.  
  
L-Yup! This is the best decision I ever made in the past three years! (Sheridan gets up off the floor and walks away from Luis and then looks back)  
  
S-I don't want to hurt your feelings but I don't think I am ready to marry you again. I want to make sure we sort out all of our problems first. I don't want to loose you again!  
  
L-Fine with me! Can I see my daughter?  
  
(A smile comes on Sheridan face)  
  
S-You know how glad it makes me to hear that!  
  
(Theresa and Ethan walk in)  
  
T-Okay can someone please rewind this for me!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis turn around to face Theresa and Ethan)  
  
L-Hi sis! Hi Ethan!  
  
S-Hey!  
  
L-Want me to tell or you will, Sheridan?  
  
S-Umm.you!  
  
L-Okay! Well, me and Sheridan decided to face our problems and after that we might get married!.  
  
T-Wow! You seem really happy again, Luis. Even you Sheridan! Luis when you are in this happy mood I want to tell you something. I am pregnant!  
  
L-Wow! Congratulations!  
  
S-Luis, you are taking this well!  
  
L-Well why shouldn't I. I mean Ethan has proven to be a good gentle man that I can trust and Theresa is my sister!  
  
T-Thank you, Luis  
  
S-I am glad you do, Luis!  
  
E-Me too, Luis!  
  
S-Can you get her out of here! I want to be alone with Luis)  
  
(Sheridan whispers to Ethan and Ethan nods his head)  
  
E-Honey, come back to bed! You need your rest! T-Okay! You too, Ethan! Goodnight all!  
  
E-Goodnight!  
  
S/L-Goodnight!  
  
(Ethan and Theresa leaves)  
  
L-So, let's go and see our daughter!  
  
(Sheridan looks at Luis and then starts pashing him on the lips full on)  
  
S-Oh can't that wait!  
  
L-Of course!  
  
(Luis then starts kissing her)  
  
(Pilar knocks on the door) (They stop kissing)  
  
S-Oh crap!  
  
(Luis straightens out and so does Sheridan but Luis forgets to rub the lipstick off his lips)  
  
S-Come in!  
  
P-You won't believe me, who is at the door at this time of the night!  
  
L-Who?  
  
(Luis keeps on staring at Sheridan)  
  
S-Yeah, who?  
  
P-Well, Rachael and Gary but before you go Luis wipe your mouth  
  
L-Thanks, mama! Good they are here!  
  
(Luis wipes his mouth. Sheridan starts looking scared)  
  
P-I see you two down!  
  
(Pilar leaves)  
  
S-Can I stay here?  
  
L-No, this involves you! Sheridan it will be fine!  
  
(Luis kisses Sheridan on the cheek)  
  
S-But.but.  
  
L-But what?  
  
S-Every time I see them it reminds me of the.please don't make go down there!  
  
L-Sheridan, do you mean that Rachael really organized the rape. I thought you were just saying that to get to my nerves.  
  
S-She did that's what Gary said! I got it on tape!  
  
(Sheridan starts shaking)  
  
L-THAT'S IT. SHE IS DEAD AND SO IS HER SO CALL LOVER  
  
(Luis marches out towards the living room where Rachael and Gary is. Sheridan follows him) 


	27. Chapter 27

L-Mama, take Martin upstairs to Samantha's room! Sheridan, Rachael, Gary, and I have some discussing to do!  
  
P-Okay!  
  
(Pillar takes Martin upstairs)  
  
S-Do I have to.  
  
L-Sheridan, please. You don't need to talk! Rachael before I start do you want to tell me any other secrets you kept from me!  
  
R-No! Only about Martin!  
  
(Sheridan is fiddling with the tape in her hands)  
  
L-Let's see about that! Sheridan give me the tape!  
  
(Sheridan gives it to him and Luis takes it)  
  
(Luis plays it)  
  
S-I can't watch it  
  
(Sheridan puts her face in his chest and Luis puts his hand around her)  
  
(The tape finishes and Luis lifts up Sheridan's face)  
  
L-You did this for me?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
L-Sheridan, you didn't have to!  
  
S-I did! How could you tell it was me not Rachael? He couldn't!  
  
(Sheridan points to Gary)  
  
L-Cause I am detective, remember!  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
G-Well, we will be off!  
  
(Gary and Rachael get ready to leave)  
  
L-Wait! Rachael sign this cause I don't want to be known as your husband for another day.  
  
(Luis hands her the divorce papers and she takes it) L-I feel really sorry for you Gary that you are in love with this untrustworthy girl cause she will do what she did to me! Next you two are under arrest for rape and whatever you say will be used in court!  
  
G-What that was her! She should be arrested not me!  
  
(Gary points at Sheridan)  
  
S-No.no don't arrest me!  
  
L-Gary, just shut the fuck up! Sheridan is the victim here. Rachael are you going to sign these divorce papers or are you going to just keep looking at it. Gary, sit over there and wait till I call Sam who will take you two to the station.  
  
R-I did. Here!  
  
(Rachael gives the divorce papers to Luis who takes it and puts it in his pocket)  
  
L-Thank you! Sheridan, are you okay?  
  
(Sheridan just stares at the wall)  
  
L-Sheridan, are you okay!  
  
(Luis looks at her and then makes the phone call to Sam. After sometime Sam enters the living room. Pilar is right behind him)  
  
Sa-You called Luis? is everything okay?  
  
L-Yup! These two know who is raped Sheridan and they were in the plan! Plus I don't have a son I have a beautiful daughter instead! And me and Sheridan are working out our problems!  
  
Sa-Wait! Are you okay, man? These two are, you sure? Daughter not son? What the hell? Are you drunk?  
  
(Sheridan moves as far away from Gary and Rachael as possible)  
  
L-Yes! Yes, I am sure! Yes, I have a daughter and no I am not drunk!  
  
(Luis turns around and sees Sheridan freaked out)  
  
L-Mama, take Sheridan to the kitchen!  
  
P-Okay! (Pillar takes Sheridan to the kitchen)  
  
Sa-Want me to take them down to the station?  
  
L-Yes!  
  
Sa-Is Sheridan okay? Martin.what about martin?  
  
L-Well let me start from the beginning. Rachael married me only to get back at Sheridan for something in the past. But Rachael was in love with Gary that guy over there and had Martin but she told me it was mine. Yesterday I found out this plus today I found out that Rachael and Gary told their friend, David to rape Sheridan. Also I found out that I really loved Sheridan and that Sami is my daughter as well.  
  
Sa-Well, You two come with me!  
  
(Sam points to Gary and Rachael)  
  
R-What about Martin?  
  
Sa-I think he should stay here till you clear this mess out! What do you say, Luis?  
  
L-I got to talk with Sheridan first! But he can stay here tonight!  
  
Sa-Come on you two!  
  
(Rachael, Gary, and Sam leave. Luis goes to the kitchen)  
  
L-Hi, Mama and Sheridan!  
  
(Sheridan gets up from the chair and walks towards Luis. Sheridan gives him a hug)  
  
S-Thanks for believing me!  
  
L-No problem! I really do!. I need to ask you something! Well, can Martin stay here tonight plus I want him to be half part of our family? I mean that he spends time with me and you as well as his real father and mother.  
  
S-Yeah but I won't have to see Rachael again, will I?  
  
L-No! Thanks Sheridan.  
  
(Luis bends down and gives a kiss on Sheridan's cheek) (Samantha and Martin run in. Pillar picks up Martin and Luis picks up Samantha)  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
L-Hey, honey! What do you want to do today, doll face?  
  
(Samantha kisses his cheek)  
  
Samantha-Beach!  
  
L-Okay let's go! Sheridan, coming?  
  
S-Sure! But I got to change!  
  
(Luis walks over to Pillar and Martin)  
  
L-Mama you can come too and Theresa and Ethan can come too if they want. Martin you can come too. A family outing!  
  
Martin-Yeah!  
  
(Sheridan mouth turns in to a frown from a smile when Luis ask Martin to come)  
  
L-Yup! We are going to celebrate a new beginning with lots of food and fun!  
  
T-Did I heard the word food?  
  
(Every one laughs)  
  
(They all go to get change. After they are all ready they drive to the beach of Harmony) 


	28. Chapter 28

(At the beach)  
  
S-Luis, can you put sun cream on my back?  
  
(Sheridan takes off her shirt and underneath she has a sexy swimming costume)  
  
L-Wow! Hold on for a sec!  
  
T-Ethan, look over there! It is a hot dog stand! Can you buy me one, no wait, two, no wait, three? Yeah three, please!  
  
E-BUT YOU JUST HAD BREAKFAST!  
  
T-Fine then!  
  
(Theresa walks off)  
  
S-Ethan, she is eating for two remember!  
  
L-Oh! You shouldn't have done that!  
  
S-You better go after her! Number one rule: never keep a pregnant woman from food!  
  
E-Yeah, thanks for the advice! Bye!  
  
(Ethan leaves after Theresa)  
  
S-Now, can you put sun cream on my back please!  
  
L-Yeah!  
  
(Luis puts sun scream on Sheridan's back)  
  
S-Don't stop it feels nice!  
  
L-Yeah, wait! Dawn, hey! How are you?  
  
(Luis asks a girl who walks past them)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Who is she?  
  
(Sheridan starts to get jealous so she puts her arm through Luis' arm)  
  
D-Nothing, only I got engaged!  
  
L-Cool! Congratulations! Well I got back with Sheridan!  
  
D-Wow! The girl you always talk about!  
  
L-Yeah!  
  
D-Well I got to go bye!  
  
(Dawn leaves)  
  
L-Sheridan that's Dawn.  
  
(Sheridan gives Dawn dirty looks)  
  
S-She is pretty!  
  
L-Yeah, I guess but not my style! I put more sun scream on you?  
  
S-Please!  
  
(Luis puts sun scream on Sheridan again)  
  
L-Hey! I was just wondering should we ask custody over Martin because I hate Rachael and Gary. They make me sick!  
  
(Sheridan sees Samantha and Martin fighting)  
  
S-Martin and Sami, play nice!  
  
(Sheridan turns towards Luis)  
  
S-Can we not talk about that right now! I'd love to but don't mention those names please. I am enjoying my time here and I don't want them to wreck it!  
  
L-Yeah, I guess! I am going to swim!  
  
(Luis takes off his shirt and runs down to the sea and swims) (Pilar walks towards Sheridan)  
  
P-Hey, Sheridan!  
  
S-Hi! What do you know about Dawn?  
  
P-Dawn, the pretty girl who just got engaged! Why?  
  
S-No reason!  
  
P-Oh no, Sheridan, it isn't what you think! Luis's very good friend's finance is Dawn.  
  
S-Okay! Could you mind the kids I'd like to go for a swim with Luis!  
  
P-Sure! Is Luis swimming because I don't see him!  
  
(Pilar looks out towards the sea and looks for Luis)  
  
S-What?  
  
P-Well, I don't see him1 Do you? Oh no! This isn't good!  
  
S-Pilar, stay calm! I better go see if he is okay!  
  
(Sheridan runs towards the water. She looks around to see if Luis there. She gets worried because she doesn't see him)  
  
S-LUIS? LUIS WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
(Sheridan keeps on screaming but doesn't see him)  
  
Is this the end of the famous and most popular couple? Find out in the next chapter. 


	29. Chapter 29

L-Why are you yelling for? I went to see Hank and Beth, They are sitting over there, and I saw you here yelling so I came here. What's the problem?  
  
(Sheridan is in tears)  
  
S-I thought you drowned or something!  
  
(Sheridan hugs him)  
  
S-I didn't want to loose you!  
  
L-You didn't.! I got something for you!  
  
(Luis hands a big rose to Sheridan)  
  
L-I don't want to loose you either. I love you Sheridan!  
  
S-God! I love you! I just got scared!  
  
L-I know you did!  
  
(Luis kisses her)  
  
S-Promise me you wont.mmm.Kiss me again!  
  
(Luis kisses her passionately)  
  
S-I missed that! Now, do it again!  
  
L-Come back up there and I will.  
  
(Luis takes Sheridan's hand and they walk back up to Pialr)  
  
P-I am so happy you guys are back together!  
  
L-Not as happy as I am!  
  
S-Come on Luis please.I can't wait any longer! KISS ME!  
  
(Sheridan starts singing kiss me by sixpence none the richer)  
  
L-Sheridan, please! You are giving me a headache!  
  
S-Well, kiss me!  
  
(Pilar laughs)  
  
L-Well not here front of the kids!  
  
S-You are so unfair! They won't mind!  
  
L-Sheridan come on. When we get home I will kiss you forever till you want me to stop!  
  
S-Fine.I am going to sun bake!  
  
L-No, we are going home!  
  
P-Okay!  
  
S-Fine!  
  
(Luis, Sheridan, Pillar, Ethan, and Theresa pack up the things. After they get into the cars and go to Theresa and Ethan's house)  
  
(At Theresa and Ethan's house)  
  
L-I must be going off to Rachael's house to get my things. Want to come Sheridan? I got to take Martin so Sami can come too!  
  
S-Okay!  
  
L-Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
P/T/E-Bye!  
  
(Luis, Sheridan, Samantha, and Martin drive to Rachael's house)  
  
(At Rachael's house) (Rachael opens the door)  
  
R-What are you doing here?  
  
L-To get my things!  
  
S-Please no trouble!  
  
R-Oh you had to bring her and her child here!. Come in, I guess! Where is martin?  
  
L-Here! Firstly it is our child not only hers! Thanks and there is a matter I want to discuss with you and Gary!  
  
(Luis, Sheridan, and Samantha come into the house. Rachael picks up Martin)  
  
R-I knew it all along!  
  
G-What now?  
  
L-Well, I want to adopt Martin. If you don't allow me to I will take you two to court!  
  
G-NO!  
  
L-Well he isn't save here! I mean you people were the cause of Sheridan's unhappiness and the court won't be too happy with that! Would they, Rachael?  
  
R-Luis you can't do this! I love Martin more than anything in the world! I know I hurt you but please don't take Martin away from me!  
  
G-Yeah!  
  
L-Oh really! I mean if you really cared fro Martin you would have let him spend time with his real father not the man you claimed to be in love with! Rachael you planned Sheridan's rape! I mean, god, if you really loved Martin then you wouldn't be in this mess! Would you?  
  
R-But Luis.I.  
  
L-Well, you can sign these papers or we can go to court! It is up to you!  
  
R-I.can I come see him?  
  
L-UM.Sheridan, can she?  
  
S-She's his mother but she better not come near me or our daughter  
  
L-Okay! You heard that Rachael plus they will be a supervisor when you visit Martin!  
  
S-I want to go home.  
  
(Sheridan sees David, the guy who raped her sitting in the dinning room and faints) (Luis catches her and puts her on the sofa)  
  
L-Sheridan, are you okay?  
  
S-HELP! Save me Luis.don't let him do it again  
  
(Sheridan speaks but her eyes are still closed)  
  
S-NO!  
  
L-Sheridan, wake up! Who will get you? This isn't making sense!  
  
(Sheridan wakes up)  
  
S-DAVID!  
  
L-Where? Is he in this house?  
  
S-In.in.in the dining room  
  
(Luis goes in there and arrests David and takes him to the station. There he tells Sam everything , who puts David in goal. Then drops Sheridan back home with Samantha and Martin. After he goes back to the station)  
  
L-Is there enough information to arrest this bastard@  
  
(Luis points to David)  
  
Sa-Oh. there is enough to put him away for life!  
  
L-Good to hear!  
  
D-Your girlfriend or your ex-wife or whatever is one hot woman!  
  
L-SHUT UP!  
  
D-And is good when it comes to sex! Oh, but she cried out for you to help her but too bad you were too busy fucking Rachael!  
  
L-David, you have no life! (Luis punches David in thee face) Luis and David fight with each other)  
  
Sa-Luis calm down!  
  
(Sam grabs David and throws him in the cell)  
  
Sa-Now, go and look after Sheridan!  
  
L- Can't I bash him more! He deserves it! A lot!  
  
Sa-He could get you fired and I am sure Sheridan needs you! Okay?  
  
L-Fine! I will go home! See ya, Sam!  
  
(Luis drives home. He enters the house. Sheridan is putting the kids to bed)  
  
L-Hi Sheridan!  
  
S-Hey.what happened to your eye?  
  
L-Nothing! David is in goal now for life! Isn't that great news!  
  
S-Something happened and you are lying to me!  
  
L-No nothing happened! He is a fucking bastard, who wreck our lives!  
  
S-Can we not discuss this anymore?  
  
(Sheridan gets upset)  
  
L-Yeah! I am going to go to the kitchen to get a cold meat to put on my eye! (Luis goes downstairs to the kitchen and Sheridan follows him)  
  
S-You made me a promise before we left the beach remember.  
  
L-Sheridan, I am really tired and my eye hurts and I am in a pissing mood. Tomorrow we will. It will be just right! I am going to Mama's house to sleep! I will come back tomorrow morning to see Samantha!  
  
S-What.why!  
  
L-Because I need to think about something that is very important!  
  
S-.ok.  
  
L-Goodnight!  
  
S-Goodnight!  
  
(Luis kisses her on the cheek and then leaves)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Not at all how I planned it! Today was suppose to be a beginning fro my new life! Great!  
  
(Pillar walks in from the guest room)  
  
P-Hi Sheridan!  
  
S-Hey!  
  
P-Did I hear Luis in here?  
  
(Pilar looks around)  
  
S-He left!  
  
(Sheridan thinks of what would happen. She thinks how Luis would carry her upstairs while kissing her on the mouth passionately. When they reach Sheridan's bedroom they make love)  
  
P-Sheridan!  
  
(Pilar waves her hand in front of Sheridan)  
  
S-Huh?  
  
P-Sam called me and said to look after Luis because David said something to Luis that made him angry. Also that Luis punched David and David punched Luis back so I came down to see if Luis was hurt badly.  
  
S-WHAT!  
  
P-Well, that's what Sam said. Is Luis all right?  
  
S-He.he was a little withdrawn!  
  
P-What do you mean?  
  
S-He wouldn't even go near me!  
  
P-Why? He loves you and he is glad u guys are back together. This isn't making any sense to me!  
  
S-I don't know.  
  
P-Well, where did he go?  
  
S-Your house!  
  
P-Okay! Well, let's get back to sleep and then tomorrow morning we will talk to Luis!  
  
S-But.I guess!  
  
P-Goodnight!  
  
(Sheridan and Pillar go back to sleep)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Luis rings the bell)  
  
(Sheridan opens door in her pajamas)  
  
S-Hi.  
  
L-Hey! Is Sami up? I want to take her to the park.  
  
S-O.ok! Have fun!  
  
L-Well, is she awake?  
  
S-Yeah! Let me go and get her!  
  
(Sheridan becomes really upset)  
  
L-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan goes up and then comes down with Samantha)  
  
L-Hey Sami! Would u like to go to the park?  
  
Samantha-Sami.yes.mummy.daddy too!  
  
L-Well, it will be only your Daddy! I want to spend quality time with you! (Luis picks Samantha up)  
  
Samantha-Okay!  
  
L-Bye Sheridan!  
  
S-Bye Mummy!  
  
(Pillar runs down the stairs towards them)  
  
P-Wait a minute! You ain't going anywhere without telling me what's the matter with you, Luis? Come in and we will talk.  
  
L-NO!  
  
P-Luis! Don't you make me mad?  
  
S-Leave it Pillar!  
  
P-No!  
  
L-What's happening? I am so confused  
  
P-Sami, go upstairs and play with toys!  
  
Samantha-Okay!  
  
(Samantha goes upstairs)  
  
P-Come in, Luis  
  
(Pilar gives Luis a stern look)!  
  
S-Pilar there is no need.  
  
P-Sheridan, there is! Are you coming in, Luis!  
  
L-Fine! You won't give up if I say no!  
  
(Luis comes in) (They all go to the living room and sit down on the sofa)  
  
S-I am going upstairs!  
  
(Sheridan stands up and starts to walk towards the stairs)  
  
P-No, you are staying! Now what's your problem, Luis?  
  
(Sheridan turns around and sits back down again)  
  
P-Firstly, you want Sheridan back and now you don't want to spend time with her! I don't get you!  
  
L-Well.I can't say!  
  
(Sheridan looks at the floor)  
  
S-It's okay if you don't love me anymore!  
  
L-I do!  
  
P-Luis this isn't making sense!  
  
S-Really it's okay! I can take it!  
  
(Sheridan has tears in her eyes)  
  
L-Look, Mama I right know really feeling depressed and yucky. I am still in love with you, Sheridan but I need to clear my mind before anything can happen between us. Can you wait?  
  
S-I can!  
  
P-No she can't! Sheridan, hush! You guys need to work together. You have a child together as well! Sheridan, hush!  
  
S-Please don't fight because of me!  
  
(Tears flows down Sheridan's face drops to the floor)  
  
P-Luis, please! I mean what happens if you can't clear your mind!  
  
(Luis builds anger inside of him then starts shouting)  
  
L-MAMA, YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW! I WILL TELL YOU! IT IS MY FAULT THAT SHERIDAN GOT RAPED AND IT IS MY FAULT THAT SHERIDAN GOT HURT.  
  
(Luis walks towards the door very fast. He opens the door and walks out and slams it and goes away from the house) 


	30. Chapter 30

P-Oh no!  
  
S-It's all my fault!  
  
P-Maybe, you should go and talk to him! I will look after Sami! Okay?  
  
S-Okay, thanks! I am going  
  
(Sheridan goes outside and gets into her car. In the car she thinks where  
  
Luis could be. She decides to go to Pillar's house)  
  
(At Pillar's house)  
  
(Sheridan knocks on the door)  
  
S-Luis let me in.please!  
  
L-Go away!  
  
Sheridan thinks- Good, he is here!  
  
S-Please, we need to talk and I don't blame you!  
  
L-Get lost! I need space!  
  
S-I need you!  
  
L-Sheridan, please!  
  
S-Luis, we need to talk!  
  
L-No we don't!  
  
S-Please let me in! I don't want to loose you again!  
  
(Sheridan starts crying)  
  
S-BUT.I don't blame you!  
  
L-Sheridan please don't cry! I just need to think over things carefully! I love you too!  
  
S-If you love me THEN ACT LIKE IT!  
  
L-I know you don't but I do!  
  
S-IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!  
  
L-And you can't change my mind!  
  
S-It is Rachel, Gary, and David's  
  
L-And mine!  
  
S-I want to start our new life together! How is it your fault?  
  
L-Sheridan, I am not in a mood to talk! We can discuss this later!  
  
S-NO! NOW! I am not moving till we talk, got it?  
  
L-Fine!  
  
(Luis goes and open the door) (Sheridan comes into the house)  
  
S-Thank you! Look, I need you right now! Have you ever thought how you leaving effects me? I am still coping with this whole thing and I need you so much, Luis!  
  
L-Sheridan, please go home! I need to think by myself!  
  
S-No, I love you.OH I GIVE UP! I AM TAKING OUR DAUGHTER AND MOVING TO A TOWN NEAR HERE SO YOU CAN VISIT HER.  
  
(Sheridan turns around towards the door0  
  
S-I just can't handle seeing you everyday.  
  
L-You are kidding right!  
  
S-Do you think I am kidding? Do you know what I have been through in the last year and a half.you divorced me married my best friend, I killed our baby, you slept with me, I got rapped, got pregnant, had my baby, found out  
  
your wife and Gary organized it, got back with you and then.then you dump me again!  
  
L-You know you ain't helping me much! You are just making me feel guiltier!  
  
S-THEN BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT! CAN'T YOU SEE I STILL LOVE YOU!  
  
L-You do after all the bad things I done to you!  
  
S-I love you more for being worried but please it isn't your fault.I need you.I love you.I want you.I want to start our new lives together again!  
  
L-You mean it! I mean it is my fault that you had a bad life!  
  
S-NO ITS NOT! (Sheridan gets annoyed)  
  
L-Are you sure?  
  
(Sheridan kisses him to shut him up)  
  
S-What does that tell you?  
  
L-That you are just trying to shut me up! But it is working!  
  
(Luis kisses her back passionately and Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-To celebrate let's do something together. Just us too!  
  
S-Really?  
  
L-Yup! Something we will remember till we die!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-I don't plan on dying soon!  
  
L-Me too! Not till I get my satisfaction from you!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan kiss)  
  
S-What do you want to do?  
  
L-Um...I am not sure! You decide!  
  
S-It's up to you!  
  
L-Well, we will decide later. But I got a surprise for you!  
  
S-What?  
  
L-You stay here and I will get it for you!  
  
(Luis goes into to one of the rooms)  
  
Sheridan thinks- Maybe I can sneak over and see what he is doing!  
  
(Sheridan sneaks quietly towards the room Luis is in)  
  
L-Hi Sheridan!  
  
(Luis taps Sheridan from the back. Sheridan jumps)  
  
S-I was just going to the bathroom!  
  
L-Really! Well, the bathroom is over there!  
  
(Luis points to the bathroom, which is no where close to the room)  
  
S-Oh.yeah! I don't need to go anymore!  
  
L-Right! Well, do you want to see the surprise or not?  
  
S-Yes please! Show me! Show me! Show me! Tell me now!  
  
(Luis throws a blue cushion on the floor. He then kneels down and takes out  
  
a box. He opens the box revealing a ring)  
  
L-Will you marry me again and I promise you that I will never leave you!  
  
S-I.I.I.Yes!  
  
L-You will! Thank god! I thought you will say no like last time! I would have die if you did!  
  
(Luis stands up and kisses Sheridan)  
  
S-Calm down!  
  
L-Sorry! Really happy!  
  
S-Me two! Promise me that we will never fight again!  
  
L-We won't!  
  
(Sheridan hugs Luis and kisses him non stop)  
  
L-Now, who needs to calm down!  
  
S-But the last time I kissed you like that was before Sami was born so too bad  
  
(Sheridan starts kissing Luis again)  
  
(They kiss each other very passionately and slowly walk towards the bed room. But then the doorbell rings) S-CRAP!  
  
(Sheridan opens the door)  
  
S-Marty! Hi!  
  
L-Who is it, honey?  
  
S-My boss Marty  
  
L-Boss? Marty?  
  
S-You know, when I was living in Spain! Come and meet him! Marty come meet my fiancé Luis!  
  
(Martin walks in)  
  
L-Papa? 


	31. Chapter 31

S-This isn't your Papa. Luis, are you okay?  
  
(Sheridan puts her hand on Luis' shoulder)  
  
M-Miho?  
  
S-I am confused!  
  
L-What the hell are you doing here?  
  
M-I came to see Sheridan's child.I.maybe I should explain why I left?  
  
L-No you don't! We all know! You left us and now you are back. No sorry you  
  
ain't coming back! Go on now go on back where you came from, you ain't welcome here. And you ain't going to see Sheridan's child cause it is mine as well!.  
  
M-MIHO! We couldn't catch Mr. crane and I was in the FBI! I was putting you  
  
all in danger that's why I left! Finally after 20 years the man was finally  
  
caught! I was allowed to come and see you again. It wasn't my fault!  
  
(Sheridan stands there looking shocked.)  
  
M-Luis. please believe me!  
  
L-Why should I? You wrecked all our lives!  
  
M-But I.I.I was trying to save you and your mother knew about this! She just wasn't allowed to tell you!  
  
L-I am so confused1 Mama will not do that!  
  
M-Ask her! Call her over and ask her! Tell her to bring the baby as well!  
  
S-I.I am shocked!  
  
L-Why don't you! Then I know you are telling some truth!  
  
S-I will call Pillar!  
  
(Sheridan stands there, looking at them both) (Sheridan goes over to the phone and calls Pillar. Sheridan puts down the phone. All of them just look at each other)  
  
(Pilar comes in)  
  
S-Thank god, you are here! They look like they are going to get each other!  
  
P-What is happening? Martin why did you come to Luis first? You should have  
  
come to me!  
  
S-This is all my fault!  
  
L-No, this is Papa's fault  
  
M-I.I came to see Sheridan. I didn't even know Luis was here! I didn't know  
  
that Luis was the baby's father either! Son, you have to believe me!  
  
L-Mama, what he is saying, is it true?  
  
M-Tell him!  
  
P-Well, yes he is telling the truth, Luis!  
  
S-You mean.Marty is your husband and he had to leave to protect you.this is crazy I must be dreaming or something!  
  
L-Oh okay! I wish I was! Oh well! Welcome back to our family!  
  
(Luis and Martin shakes hands and hug)  
  
S-Did you bring Sami, Pilar?  
  
L-I am going to go and have a shower!  
  
(Sheridan winks at Luis as she thinks about him naked)  
  
(Luis mouth the words "Join me!" but Sheridan giggles and shakes her head. She mouths back "Not when they are here")  
  
M-What so funny?  
  
L/S-Nothing.  
  
L-Bye, people!  
  
(Luis leaves)  
  
P-Oh okay! No, she was sleeping so I left her with Theresa!  
  
S-I think Luis will be fine over this!  
  
P-Yeah! Just shocked of this news!  
  
M-I am glad he is!  
  
S-I can't believe this!  
  
M-I want to see Theresa and Miguel so lets go!  
  
P-Oh Miguel is gone to L.A!  
  
S-See you both latter! Have fun!  
  
(Sheridan smiles at them)  
  
M-Oh! Oh well! Let's go to Theresa's house!  
  
P-Bye!  
  
M-Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
(Pilar and Martin leave)  
  
(Luis comes back into the lounge room. He puts the TV on and sits down. He changes channel till football comes on. He sits there watching)  
  
S-Hey Luis.are you okay?  
  
L-Yup!  
  
S-Can I sit with my sexy fiancé?  
  
L-If you want to watch football!  
  
S-I don't mind as long as I am with you!  
  
L-Go ahead then!  
  
(Sheridan sits in his lap so he can't see the TV)  
  
L-SHERIDAN, GET UP!  
  
L-God!  
  
S-Sorry!  
  
(Sheridan becomes a little upset)  
  
L-I am trying to watch football! My favourite team is playing!  
  
S-I am just got to go and have a shower. L-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan goes to have her shower)  
  
(Sheridan comes out in a towel and walks past Luis after having her shower)  
  
S-Who's winning?  
  
L-My favorite team of course  
  
(Luis ignores Sheridan because he is so entranced in the football game)  
  
L-Go! Go! Yeah! Good on you, bull dogs!  
  
S-That's good!  
  
L-Yup! That's great!  
  
(Ad break on the TV) (Luis turns his head towards Sheridan)  
  
L-Can you fetch me something to drink?  
  
S-Wait a minute! I don't want to start this fight again!  
  
L-Sheridan, wow! What are you wearing?  
  
S-It's called a towel, if you didn't know!  
  
L-Really! It suits you!  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
S-Luis, can you get the door because I got to change out of this towel.  
  
L-No, don't change! I like you better this way!  
  
S-ARG! What if it's your mum?  
  
L-Well too bad! She would understand!  
  
S-Fine!  
  
(Sheridan opens the door)  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
T-WHERE IS LUIS?  
  
S-Hello, Theresa! He is watching the football!  
  
(Sheridan blushes as she is wearing only a towel but Theresa doesn't notice)  
  
(Theresa pushes pass Sheridan and walks into the lounge room)  
  
S-Luis, its Theresa  
  
T-HOW DARE YOU LET HIM INTO OUR FAMILY!  
  
L-What do you mean?  
  
S-Honey, calm down! All this yelling is not good for the baby!  
  
T- YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN! SHUT UP, SHERIDAN! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT MAN INTO OUR FAMILY WHEN HE JUST DISAPPEARED ALL THOSE YEARS WHEN I NEEDED A FATHER!  
  
(Theresa starts to cry) (Luis puts his arm around her but she shrugs it off)  
  
L-Theresa, he is our father! He belongs in this family. He told us what happened!  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
S-WHO IS IT NOW? LUIS, I AM IN A TOWEL! CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE DOOR WHILE I GET DRESSED!  
  
T-You believe him?  
  
L-Sheridan, I can't! Get it yourself ! Yes I do, Theresa!  
  
(Sheridan gets the door frustrated and sees Ethan)  
  
S-Hello Ethan!  
  
E-Sheridan, is Theresa here? She marched out of the house. I am so worried!  
  
(Ethan looks at Sheridan and realises she is just wearing a towel)  
  
E-Sheridan, why are you just wearing a towel?  
  
S-Yes, she is! I was about to get dressed when I had to open the door!  
  
E-Good! Sorry!  
  
S-Not your fault! So before anyone else comes I am going to get dressed!  
  
(Sheridan comes back dressed)  
  
T-HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM! I HATE HIM, LUIS AND I THINK YOU  
  
SHOULD TOO! I DON'T CARE BUT AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE HE ISN'T PART OF THIS FAMILY!  
  
E-Theresa, honey, calm down!  
  
T-NO! GOD, LUIS YOU ARE A TRAITOR!  
  
S-Please Theresa, you will make yourself go into labor if you keep this up! Calm down!  
  
L-Theresa, please! I want our family together again!  
  
T-NO! I hate all of you! God, you all make me sick! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Theresa falls on to the floor in pain) 


	32. Chapter 32

S-Are you okay?  
  
T-Yes I am! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
L-Theresa I don't think u r!  
  
E-Either do I!  
  
S-Ethan, get the car!  
  
T-I don't care what you think, Luis! I hate you! No! Don't you dare, Ethan!  
  
S-Luis call Pilar and the hospital, please!  
  
(Luis goes and calls Pillar and the hospital in the bedroom. He comes back)  
  
T-I am not having this baby!  
  
S-Theresa, please sit down!  
  
T-I hate this baby! I hate this world! I hate my family!  
  
(Theresa starts to cry)  
  
S-Theresa, what did you tell me when I sad the same thing?  
  
T-SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHERIDAN! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TALK  
  
L-Theresa don't you dare speak like this to Sheridan1  
  
T- I WILL IF I WANT1 I AM NOT PART OF THIS CRAZY FAMILY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
S- Luis. It's okay! I was much more worse than her! Please shush Theresa! It's okay! If you stay calm and relax I will explain the whole Martin thing while Ethan gets the car. Okay!  
  
(Theresa takes a deep breath)  
  
T-No! I am not having this baby! Get lost everyone!  
  
S-Theresa. Honey, your papa was an FBI agent and your mama and him had to keep the secret that he was so you or Luis wouldn't get hurt!  
  
T-I know the damn story! I don't believe him! S-Please calm down! You are going to have the baby really soon.you can't be stressed or it will make it worse!  
  
T-I don't want to have this baby!  
  
L-Theresa, please calm down!  
  
S-You do, darling! You have to do this! Remember what you told me when I was in labor!  
  
E-Honey, come on! We have to do this!  
  
T-Sheridan, get lost! You kept it away from Luis that Sami was his child and you left us so you could be happy while the rest of us be miserable! You don't have the right to talk!  
  
L-EITHER DO YOU!  
  
T-Ethan, please take me home! I don't want to do this...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
S-FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT, I WON'T HELP YOU.I TIRED OF YOU ARGUING WITH ME.DO WHAT YOU LIKE!  
  
(Sheridan runs into the bedroom and slams the door)  
  
E-Luis I am going to take Theresa to the hospital before she do more harm and you go and speak to Sheridan! Okay?  
  
L-Okay! Bye!  
  
E-Come on Honey! Bye!  
  
(Ethan takes Theresa hand and leads her to the front door plus the car)  
  
(Ethan and Theresa leave to the hospital)  
  
(Luis goes into the bedroom, where Sheridan is sitting on the bed looking sad)  
  
L-Sheridan, honey, don't take it seriously! Theresa didn't mean what she said. She is just angry! She doesn't know what she is saying. Will you be alright?  
  
(Luis puts his arms around Sheridan)  
  
S-Yeah, I guess!  
  
(Sheridan pretends to be happy for Luis' sake)  
  
S-Do you want to go to the hospital to see Theresa? L-We better! You don't look like you are alright though!  
  
S-I am fine! Come on, let's go!  
  
L-Okay!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan go to hospital) 


	33. Chapter 33

(At the hospital where they meet Theresa)  
  
L-Mama, how's Theresa!  
  
P-Crazy! Not as bad as Sheridan but man can she get angry.she punched Ethan in the nose!  
  
S-She did what Luis always wanted to do!  
  
(Pilar, Luis and Sheridan laugh)  
  
L-Is she still angry!  
  
P-Kind of! You better not go in!  
  
L-I don't think I would! Where is Papa anyway?  
  
P-He is inside! Well, you know as a kid when Theresa was upset or in pain she wanted him but I always came. Well she wanted him to come in and told me to fuck off! And it just mad me sad because I sued to be there for her now he is. Oh well  
  
L-I knew this would happen? God!  
  
(Sheridan puts her hand on Luis' shoulder)  
  
S-Where is Sami? Did you bring her?  
  
P-She is over there looking after Ethan!  
  
(Pillar points towards Ethan where Samantha is giving kisses to Ethan to make him feel better)  
  
L-Good!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan walk over towards Ethan and Samantha)  
  
S-Ethan, I didn't know that Theresa could give black eyes  
  
L-Either could I!  
  
(Luis picks up Samantha)  
  
E-Shut up!  
  
L-Sorry, man! Why don't you go back in there?  
  
S-Yeah! She might have chilled!  
  
L-I mean it isn't good for you too miss out on your baby's birth because your wife hates you as she is in pain.  
  
Sheridan thinks-Great! Luis must have meant it about us or why else would he mention it?  
  
S-I.um.will get some coffee!  
  
(Sheridan walks away)  
  
L-Hey, Ethan, do you know what's up with Sheridan?  
  
E-Luis, are you thick or what? Rethink what you just said!  
  
L-Huh! I said a lot!  
  
E-What you just said about me and Theresa?  
  
L-Um...All I said was you shouldn't miss out of your baby's birth even...oh no! I didn't mean to! Oh shit!  
  
E-You guess it! I guess I will go back to Theresa  
  
(Ethan looks scared) (Ethan goes back into the room Theresa is in) (Luis goes over to Sheridan)  
  
L-Sheridan, look! What I said before did look like I was angry with you but I am not! I mean it is my fault that I wasn't there for Sami's birth!  
  
S-It's not your fault.it's mine! I should have told you. How can you blame yourself? You should blame me!  
  
L-Blame you? Sheridan, come on! Let's not go through this again! Look lets just leave it as it is both of our faults. Alright? Now come on and let's enjoy life before our age gets better of us!  
  
S-You always know what to say to make me feel better!  
  
L-You too!  
  
(Luis kisses heron the forehead)  
  
S-But don't you want to stay with Theresa?  
  
(Theresa yells from the hospital room that she is going to kill Ethan)  
  
L-Did you hear that?  
  
(Sheridan nods her head)  
  
L-Now you want to stay?  
  
S-.no.  
  
L- Thought so!  
  
S-Do you think we could leave Sami with Pilar and have some alone time? I will wear the towel again fro you!  
  
L-What do you think my answer is?  
  
S-I don't know!  
  
L-YES!  
  
(Luis screams so loud that everyone in the hospital looks at him)  
  
L-Bit too loud!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-Let's go and tell Mama to look after Sami!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis walk over to where Pillar and Martin are standing)  
  
S-Pillar and Martin, can you mind Sami?  
  
P-Sure thing!  
  
(Luis hands Samantha to Pilar)  
  
M-Why do you want us to look after Sami? Shouldn't you spend some time with her?  
  
(Martin gives Sheridan and Luis a cheeky grin)  
  
S-Ah.shower!  
  
Sheridan thinks-Bad answer, Sheridan!  
  
L-She means we are going to watch the movie in the cinema called Shower!  
  
(Martin winks at Luis)  
  
P-Okay! What ever you say, Luis!  
  
L-It is true! Isn't it Sheridan?  
  
S-Yeah!  
  
(Sheridan stares at Luis)  
  
P-All right! See ya! Have fun!  
  
L-Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
P/M-Bye!  
  
(Outside the hospital)  
  
L-Are we that noticeable?  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-I guess we are! What will your mum think.I mean we aren't married! Oh man! We forgot to tell them we are engaged!  
  
L-Oh well, another day won't hurt them! So do you want to go and watch that movie Shower! I heard it is good!  
  
S-Oh yeah!  
  
L-Thought so!  
  
S-I will even let you chose what colour towel you want me to wear!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-Cool!  
  
S-Let's go!  
  
(Sheridan pulls him towards the car)  
  
L-Okay! 


	34. Chapter 34

(At Luis and Sheridan's house)  
  
L-Now you go and get your sexy costume while I do something!  
  
S-Okay! What colour thought?  
  
L-Um...Red! It makes you look sexy! But then everything on you makes you look sexy!  
  
(Sheridan blushes)  
  
S-Okay!  
  
(Luis goes into the bedroom and lights candles everywhere around the room. Turns off the light. Puts romantic music on. Puts flowers on the bed. Takes of his shirt and sits on the bed waiting for Sheridan. Sheridan comes with red towel but she has it on her head not on her body)  
  
(Sheridan takes a deep breath and looks around the room)  
  
S-Wow!  
  
L-Tell me about it!  
  
(Luis drools looking at Sheridan)  
  
S-You are drooling, Luis!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-Can't help it! You are too sexy to handle!  
  
(Sheridan starts to drool too)  
  
L-Look now, who is drooling now!  
  
S-Not my fault!  
  
L-Whose fault is it?  
  
(Luis takes her into his arms)  
  
S-You because your so sexy!  
  
L-You are sexier than me!  
  
S-No, you are!  
  
L-No, believe me you are!  
  
S-And if you don't hurry up and make love to me, I will kill you! I can't wait!  
  
(Luis starts kissing Sheridan on the mouth then on the neck very passionately)  
  
S-Oh god! I am going to die! Do it already!  
  
L-Patient baby patient!  
  
S-NO! I am impatient!  
  
(Finally Sheridan and Luis show their love to each other. The next morning , Sheridan is in Luis' arm and Luis is playing with Sheridan's hair)  
  
S-MMMMM.I love you!  
  
S-I can't look at you! You are too hot!  
  
L-Me too! I can stay in bed with you all day but I can't! Got work! Thanks  
  
S-Oh man! The doorbell! It must be Pilar with Sami.GET DRESSED!  
  
(Sheridan looks fro her clothes on the floor but doesn't find them)  
  
S-Where are my clothes?  
  
L-You won't find your clothes! I hid them!  
  
S-Luis, I can't go to your mum like this!  
  
(Sheridan points at herself)  
  
L-Then don't go at all! Come back to bed! I am not going to work today either!  
  
S-Luis, your mum is probably downstairs with OUR daughter!  
  
L-Let them wait! But I can't! And I won't!  
  
S-Let me go talk to her THEN I will come back to bed! I promise!  
  
L-No1 You either have me now or don't have me till our wedding night! Your choice!  
  
S-That's so mean but I can't ignore your daughter! Besides if I am as sexy as you say you wont be able to wait!  
  
L-Yes I will!  
  
Luis thinks-I will try but I know I want succeed!  
  
(Sheridan puts on Luis' clothes)  
  
L-Hey! Not fair!  
  
S-See karma, baby!  
  
L-Well, see you at our wedding night!  
  
(Sheridan goes to door and sees it's a salesman. She tells him to go and slams the door in his face. She comes back into the bedroom where Luis is dressed for work)  
  
S-It was a salesman!  
  
L-Too bad baby! You missed out !  
  
S-Oh well! I am going to have a shower!  
  
(Sheridan leaves the door open to tease him)  
  
L-Well I going to work!  
  
S-Bye  
  
L-Bye!  
  
(Luis comes back takes a peak and takes a photo and leaves to work) 


	35. Chapter 35

(Luis goes to work)  
  
(At work, Luis goes to a meeting) (In the meeting he looks at the photo he took of Sheridan naked in the shower than listen to the meeting)  
  
Luis thinks-Oh my god! I am going to treasure this photo forever and ever. I love it!  
  
Boss-Ahem! What are you looking at, Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald? Hand it over!  
  
L-I can't sir!  
  
Boss-WHY NOT? I am interested to know what is more important that this meeting!  
  
L-Because it is a picture of my finance naked! My love, of course!  
  
Boss-WHAT THE? Oh.well put it away and I will talk to you after the meeting! Okay?  
  
L-Sir, I can't because I have to go and see my fiancé but I'll put the photo away  
  
Boss-NO, I WILL SEE YOU AFTER THE MEETING!  
  
L-But...  
  
(Sam whispers to Luis)  
  
Sa-Luis, don't mess around with the Boss. You know him very well!  
  
L-Well, it isn't my fault if he is a pig headed asshole with a huge head! It will burst any second!  
  
Sa-Luis, if you want to go home to Sheridan, I suggest you behave!  
  
L-Fine, Mr "I know what to do to get in the good books with the boss"!  
  
(After the meeting) (Luis is in the Boss' office)  
  
Boss-I don't appreciate you interrupting my meeting with your love life!  
  
L-I wasn't! All I was doing is looking at a photo of my fiancé!  
  
Boss-ARG! I was young and in love once but please don't do it again. You are suspended for a week, Luis.  
  
L-You can't! If you do I will never come to work! Boss-It's up to you!  
  
L-Fine then! I am quitting my job. Here is my badge and my jacket. Good afternoon and goodbye!  
  
(Luis puts his badge and jacket on the table. After he does that he leaves to  
  
Sheridan's home)  
  
(At Sheridan's house)  
  
(Sheridan is cooking and singing)  
  
S-I'm to sexy for my apron.too sexy for my husband.to sexy for my clothes.  
  
L-Sheridan, I am going out to find another job! I be back at 8  
  
(Luis walks into the kitchen)  
  
(Sheridan turns around from the stove to face Luis)  
  
S-What did you just say?  
  
L-I'll be back at 8. Don't wait up!  
  
S-But.ok.  
  
L-Oh, you know you damn fucking sexy body got me fucking fired!  
  
S-WHAT? WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME? FIRED?  
  
L-Yes, fired! The damn boss with his big head wanted to suspend me for a week because I was looking at a photo of you naked during the meeting! So I told him off and quitted my job! Anyway I got to go home! See you tomorrow!  
  
S-YOU WERE LOOKING AT A PHOTO OF ME.NAKED.AT WORK.DURING A MEETING!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
L-Not funny! See ya!  
  
S: Oh no you don't! You are staying here Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald!  
  
L-No! I can't! Remember I can't make love to you till our wedding night! I got to go home! Don't you make me cancel the wedding just like I cancel my job!  
  
S-How can you say that? I thought you loved me?  
  
L-Because I am in a pissing mood. I mean, was there a rule that stated not to look at your finance naked on a photo during work? Yes I do love you!  
  
L-That's why I couldn't resist looking at the photo in the meeting!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
S-I can't believe you did that.YOU DIDN'T SHOW ANYONE, DID YOU?  
  
L-Well, no, but I ripped it in the car because I was so angry at that pig headed asshole who Sam calls the BOSS! I mean don't tell me that he hasn't look at naked ladies before. He knows what guys can be. He is a guy himself  
  
if I ma not mistaken!  
  
S-I'm sorry you got fired!  
  
(Sheridan hugs Luis)  
  
S-How about I make you your favourite food?  
  
L-I am happy actually! I can get a nice job that appreciates what I do for them! I am not hungry but I got to go home. I'll see you tomorrow morning!  
  
(Sheridan does a puppy dogface)  
  
S-Can't you stay, please baby?  
  
L-I can't! I got to go job hunting plus remember I can't have sex with you till our wedding night!  
  
S-Can you do job hunting 2morrow.it's late! Who cares about that stupid little deal! I know you want me, baby!  
  
Luis thinks-Come on, say yes! Look at her! You need her!  
  
S-Sami wants her daddy and I want my fiancé  
  
L-No! I know but I can't! I made a deal and I am sticking to it! Bye!  
  
S-Bye! You disappointed me tonight, Luis!  
  
L-Well, you disappointed me the morning I ask you to stay in bed with me but you opened the door instead! So there! Bye  
  
S-Bye!  
  
(Luis leaves)  
  
(Sheridan calls Sam on the phone)  
  
S-Hello Sam! What happened with Luis today? He quit! He is looking for another job!  
  
Sa-Well I don't know! But I think he is love crazy!  
  
S-But.can't you get him his job back? I know he is only pretending to want a new job! He can't be that love crazy! He refuses to make love to me all because of a stupid promise he made! What should I do?  
  
Sa-What promise?  
  
(Sheridan becomes embarrassed)  
  
S-Ah! That he wouldn't make love with me till the wedding all because I went to answer the door!  
  
Sa-You are kidding right?  
  
S-No! But this is not what we should be talking about we should be talking about getting Luis' job back!  
  
Sa-Well I can't do anything till he calms down! Anyway I think he needs this break!  
  
S-But.he loves being a cop!  
  
Sa-I know but if he thinks he needs to quit he needs to quit. Anyway Luis told me you would call so he told me to tell you this so don't blame me!  
  
S-THAT man is so annoying! I want him.I need him.make him come home please!  
  
Sa-Well I can't because I try but he said he wouldn't do what I ask so I dropped it.  
  
S-Okay.I better go.bye!  
  
Sa-Bye!  
  
(Sheridan and Sam hang up on each other)  
  
(The doorbell rings at Sheridan's house)  
  
H-Sheridan, open up! I got Luis here!  
  
(Sheridan opens it)  
  
S-Hey Hank!  
  
H-Luis is all drunk!  
  
(Hank points to Luis, who can't stand properly)  
  
S-He is.oh no! Come here baby!  
  
L-Get Lost! You don't deserve me. You killed my friend  
  
S-What.baby.come in.please!  
  
L-No!  
  
S-Your friend?  
  
L-Hank, take me home with you! I am not staying here with this murderer!  
  
(Luis points to Sheridan)  
  
(Sheridan starts to get upset)  
  
S-Murder.I didn't! Luis, I didn't murder anyone!  
  
H-He is talking nonsense, Sheridan. Don't worry! He won't remember all this  
  
in the morning!  
  
S-Please Luis, calm down!  
  
H-Can I put him on the couch? My hand is sore for carrying him.  
  
S-Yep, sure!  
  
L-NO! CAN'T DO IT WITH HER! DEAL! CAN'T BREAK IT! GOT TO GET AWAY FROM HER!  
  
S-THAT HE REMEMBERS! ARG! We won't sleep together, Luis.  
  
H-What is he talking about?  
  
S-A deal he made.he refuses to make love with me till the wedding night!  
  
(Hank laughs)  
  
S-Not funny!  
  
L-Sheridan, get naked!  
  
S-Excuse me!  
  
(Hank laughs even louder)  
  
L-You heard me! Get naked!  
  
S-No!  
  
L-Yes! Hank has the hots for you, you know! We guys need to see naked women!  
  
S-No.Hank likes Beth! No they don't!  
  
L-Hank, do you have beer? I need bear!  
  
S-Luis, you need rest! A lot of it!  
  
L-Actually, I need more than that! Sheridan I give up! I want to have sex with you! Can't wait!  
  
(Sheridan starts to blush)  
  
S-Come in and go to sleep!  
  
H-Yeah!  
  
(Hanks puts him on the couch)  
  
H-I got to go!  
  
S-Night Hank! Thanks!  
  
H-No problem! Night Sheridan! See you later Luis!  
  
L-Hank, I love you!  
  
(Luis starts to laugh really loudly)  
  
S- Bye Hank!  
  
H-Bye! Luis calm down!  
  
(Hank leaves)  
  
(Sheridan kisses Luis' head and covers him up with a blanket)  
  
L-Sheridan, I order you to get naked! I need more than a kiss!  
  
S-Luis, honey, I know but in the morning, okay? Baby, you need rest!  
  
L-NO! Honey, I need you! I need you!  
  
S-I know but you are drunk.and I ain't being with you when you are drunk! You will be angry with me in the morning!  
  
L-I am drunk? Of course not! I am in love!  
  
S-Then why did you say you loved hank?  
  
L-Because I do! He is my best!  
  
(Luis starts sings, "I love you baby" from "10 things I hate about you"  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-Why are you giggling like a girl?  
  
S-Cause I am one!  
  
(Sheridan gives him a little kiss)  
  
(Luis starts to say things in Texas accent)  
  
L-You are? You are a sweet, pretty girl I ever seen! I love sweet girls like you!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-And I love you too but you need to sleep!  
  
L-Okay! Goodnight!  
  
(Luis goes to sleep straight away) (Sheridan kisses him on the forehead and  
  
then goes to sleep)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
S-Hey baby! Are you feeling okay? Hungover?  
  
L-I have the biggest headache in the world! And why am I here?  
  
S-Poor baby! Hank brought you here!  
  
L-Whatever! Can you kiss me better?  
  
S-You came begging me to make love to you!  
  
(Sheridan kisses his forehead)  
  
S-That's all you get because of last night!  
  
L-I did? Wow! I must have been out of my mind!  
  
S-You told me to get naked!  
  
L-And.  
  
S-I DIDN'T!  
  
S-Oh so you are saying that you have to be crazy to want to make love to me  
  
(Sheridan becomes upset)  
  
L-No! I said that cause I have been stressing over the deal and I made a promise to myself that I will not break the deal till the wedding night!  
  
S-Okay!  
  
L-But now I change my mind! Can I break it?  
  
S-I don't want to!  
  
(Sheridan puts her back to Luis)  
  
L-Oh really? Okay! It is getting hot in here! I think I am going to take off my shirt!  
  
S-NO, YOU DON'T!  
  
L-Oh, yes I am!  
  
(Luis takes of his shirt)  
  
(Sheridan turns around to face Luis. Sheridan becomes speechless)  
  
S-I.I am going to have a shower.cold shower.  
  
L-Can I join you?  
  
S-NO!  
  
(Sheridan goes onto bathroom and decides to have a bath so Luis can't join her but she forgets to lock the door)  
  
(Luis turns off the hot water system to get revenge)  
  
S-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Cold!  
  
(Sheridan jumps out of the bathtub) (Luis runs in)  
  
L-What.oh mama! Sexy! Have I ever told you that you look sexy without clothes! I mean don't get wrong. You look good with clothes too but much more pretty without clothes!  
  
S-Shut up! What happened? The water its cold! I'M FREEZING AND YOU ARE CHECKING ME OUT! ARG! GIVE ME A TOWEL, YOU IDIOT!  
  
L-NO! I LIKE YOU THIS WAY!  
  
S-I'm Cold!  
  
(Sheridan is shivering and suddenly she sneezes)  
  
L-Here!  
  
(Luis hands her a towel and Sheridan takes it off him)  
  
S-Thank you! For god sakes, man, put a shirt on!  
  
L-No, I am going to take shower, now! I better go and turn on the hot water...oops!  
  
S-WHAT!  
  
L-Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
S-YOU TURNED IT OFF!  
  
L-NO! I meant to say, "I will go and see what happened to it!"  
  
S-YEAH RIGHT I WAS CONSIDERING MAKING LOVE! BUT NO WAY!  
  
L-But I wanted to see you naked. I didn't want you to freeze!  
  
S-That's no excuse!  
  
L-Sorry! I will go!  
  
Sheridan thinks-I can't take it anymore!  
  
(Sheridan starts kissing Luis on the lips passionately)  
  
L-NO!  
  
(Luis pushes Sheridan away and puts back on his shirt)  
  
L-I don't deserve kisses from you! I am going now!  
  
S-No! Wait!  
  
L-No! See ya!  
  
S-No, Luis.I was only joking!  
  
(Luis leaves)  
  
S-LUIS! 


	36. Chapter 36

(Sheridan starts dialing Hank's phone number when the line goes dead. Then the lights go off. Sheridan becomes frighten. Suddenly one by one the candles begin to light. At the distance, Sheridan sees Luis wearing a tuxedo holding a rose)  
  
L-Hello, beautiful Madam! I am going to take this opportunity to tell you that I love you! I don't see my future without you! So please join me in a candle light dinner under the moonlight!  
  
(Sheridan has tears in her eyes)  
  
S-You.you are so romantic! I love you so much!  
  
L-So is that a yes?  
  
S-It's a YES!  
  
L-Okay! Take my hand and follow me!  
  
(Sheridan takes Luis' hand and follows him to the dinner table! Over there they both sit down on the chairs) (Over dinner Sheridan keeps telling him how much she loves him and how sweet he is over and over again)  
  
L-Honey, shush! I know how you feel because I feel the same way about you but a tiny bit more!  
  
(Luis takes Sheridan's hands and holds it tight)  
  
S-Sorry! I just love you so much!  
  
L-I love you too!  
  
(Luis leans over the table and plants a kiss on Sheridan's lips. Then he sits back down)  
  
S-Not fair! I want more than a kiss  
  
(Sheridan mimics Luis when he was drunk but Luis doesn't get the joke)  
  
L-Wait and see! You will get more than you deserved after dinner! Be patient!  
  
S-So, what are we eating?  
  
L-Well, now that you brought the topic of interest, I don't think I am hungry anymore!  
  
S-But I am! I am starving!  
  
(Sheridan rubs her tummy)  
  
L-You mean you are really that hungry that you won't kiss me right now?  
  
(Luis does a sad face)  
  
S-Maybe I will kiss you! Forget food!  
  
(Sheridan stands up and goes over to Luis to sit on his lap)  
  
S-I.(kiss).love.(kiss).you.(kiss)!  
  
L-Well.(kiss).my.(kiss).knee.(kiss).is.(kiss).hurting (kiss)!  
  
(Sheridan kisses Luis' knee)  
  
S-Better?  
  
(Luis doesn't answer but carries Sheridan to the bedroom but keeps kissing her all the way)  
  
S-Luis.  
  
L-Ah!  
  
(Luis is too busy enjoying the kisses and the feeling he is getting)  
  
S-Luis, you went to so much trouble for me! I don't deserve all this!  
  
L-Sheridan.  
  
S-Yes?  
  
L-Just shut up and kiss me! We can fight about "if you deserve this or not" tomorrow morning! Okay?  
  
(Sheridan kisses Luis, who kisses back)  
  
S-Make love to me tonight, Luis!  
  
L-What the hell do you think I initially planned to happen tonight!  
  
(Luis kisses her passionately on the lips, on the neck and back to the lips.)  
  
S-Hurry up or I will explode! It's your fault.you are the one who made the bet, not me! Now hurry up!  
  
L-You wish is my command!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)(Luis indeed made Sheridan's wish come true)  
  
(The next morning)  
  
S-Hey, baby! Have I told you how much I love you and how sexy you are!  
  
L-Want me to count? But I need more than my fingers to count it!  
  
S-You need to stop looking so sexy or we will be in this bed forever!  
  
L-I don't see a problem! Do you?  
  
S-We have a daughter, remember?  
  
L-Yup, we do! I know let's spend all day with her today! Doing everything she wants! Okay? I feel guilty because we haven't spent enough quality time  
  
with her!  
  
S-Yes and Christmas is coming up.really soon!  
  
L-God I haven't even thought about presents yet! We better get dressed! We have a lot to do today!  
  
S-Yep, definitely!  
  
Sheridan thinks- I think I have the perfect present for Luis right here!  
  
(Luis gets change really fast)  
  
(Sheridan gets dressed into a sexy outfit)  
  
L-Let's go!  
  
(Luis doesn't notice the sexy dress Sheridan is wearing)  
  
L-God, I can't believe we didn't spend anytime with Sami!  
  
S-It's okay!  
  
L-God! No it isn't! I am a bad father!  
  
S-NO! NO, YOU ARE NOT!  
  
L-Yes, I am!  
  
S-You love her.and you are the best dad she has ever had!  
  
(Sheridan puts her arm around Luis and hugs him)  
  
L-Thanks! From today till Christmas, I am going to spend time with her nothing else!  
  
S-Okay! Um.I got to do something! Can you drop me off at the hospital? I got to um.um.fix Sami's birth certificate!  
  
L-What's wrong with it?  
  
S-Oh.I need to put your last name on it! You know Samantha Lopez Fitzgerald rather than Crane!  
  
L-So if I didn't tell you I loved you, you wouldn't have told me that Sami was mine?  
  
S-No.it's just that I didn't want to ruin yours and Rachael's relationship.I was going to tell you! You got to believe me!  
  
L-Sheridan, you are only changing it now! If I asked for proof you wouldn't  
  
had any would you!  
  
S: I HAD A DNA TEST DONE.I THOUGH SHE WAS DAVID'S, THE GUY WHO RAPPED ME!  
  
L-You could at least told me after you found out! I could have helped you through the pregnancy! Sheridan, I missed out of Sami's first glimpse of the world!  
  
(Luis stares at Sheridan)(Sheridan starts crying)  
  
S-I'm sorry! I asked Pilar to get you! I really did but she said you were in Spain.and then Rachael went into labor and saw the happy face of yours! I just couldn't do it! I am so sorry!  
  
L-Hey, I am sorry! I mean if Mama couldn't have told me then I must have been a complete jerk while I was married to Rachael!  
  
S-No, you weren't! I better go.have fun with Sami!  
  
L-Wait! Come here!  
  
(Luis wipes the tears off Sheridan's eyes and then kisses her)  
  
L-Have I ever told you how much I love you cause if I didn't there is no number that can describe it!  
  
S-Same to you! Be back in about an hour, okay?  
  
L-Why?  
  
S-I don't know how long it will take okay?  
  
(Sheridan is looking kind of nervous)  
  
L-Okay! After we come back, we three, Sami, you and I, will have a family lunch!  
  
(Luis drops off Sheridan at the hospital and then goes over to Theresa's house to get Samantha) 


	37. Chapter 37

(Luis knocks on the door) (Theresa opens the door)  
  
T-Hello, Luis!  
  
L-Hello, sister!  
  
T-Hey! What are you doing here? My baby was crying all night.I am so tired!  
  
(Theresa rubs her eyes and yawns)  
  
L-Are you still angry with me?  
  
(Luis steps back)  
  
T-Oh.no! I believe in Papa's story and I should have believed you.I guess I was just in shock! I'm so sorry for how I acted!  
  
L-It is fine! Good to hear that you aren't any more. I came to get Sami. I want to spend time with her and buy Sheridan a prezzie! I already got Sami's! I got this little doll she has been idolizing all last week!  
  
T-Cool! Do you know what to get Sheridan?  
  
L-Not a single clue at all!  
  
T-Want me to come? I wanted to get my baby a present early but we've all been so busy we haven't had time to shop. Now it Christmas Eve! Time flies when you don't seem to notice!  
  
L-Yeah, it can get annoying at times! I wait outside while you get your baby ready and bring Sami out!  
  
T-Okay!  
  
(Theresa goes back in and after 10 minutes comes out with Samantha in her arms and her baby in a pram)  
  
L-Come here, doll face!  
  
Samantha-Daddy!  
  
(Luis takes Samantha off Theresa' s arms)  
  
T-Let's go! Did I tell you my baby is a boy? His name is Antonio!  
  
(At the shops)  
  
L-So is this ring okay?  
  
T-It's so pretty! Why can't Ethan give me something like that?  
  
L-Well, he maybe will! Just be patient!  
  
T-I guess.  
  
L- Okay Sami! Are you hungry?  
  
(Samantha shakes her head)  
  
Samantha-Mummy!  
  
L-Where?  
  
(Luis looks around)  
  
Samantha-Look!  
  
(Samantha points to a lady whose back is turned)  
  
L-Oh no1 Theresa out this ring in your handbag! Quick!  
  
(Luis hands the ring to Theresa who puts it in her handbag)  
  
(Samantha starts yelling)  
  
Samantha-MUMMY.MUMMY.MUMMY!  
  
(The lady turns around)  
  
L-Sheridan, over here!  
  
(Luis waves his hand above his head) (Sheridan walks over to Luis)  
  
S-Hey baby!  
  
L-Hey!  
  
(Luis kisses Sheridan on the lips)  
  
L-What are you doing here?  
  
S-I came to get your prezzie and Sami's one too  
  
(Sheridan points to the bag)  
  
(Sheridan whispers in Luis' ears what she got for Samantha and it's the same thing he got for Samantha)  
  
L-You are kidding? I got her the same thing!  
  
(Luis whispers back)  
  
S-Opps!  
  
(Sheridan whispers back to Luis)  
  
L-Oh well! I got her something else!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
T-Hey, Sheridan! Sorry about the things I said about you! I didn't mean to!  
  
And meet Antonio  
  
(Theresa points to Antonio, who is in the pram sucking his fingers)  
  
S-Honey. I understand! Hey Antonio!  
  
(Sheridan bends down and tickles Antonio on the neck)  
  
L-Well, Sami and I are of to the park! We will see you guys at dinner. Say bye, Sami!  
  
Samantha-Bye, Mummy! Bye, Aunty Theresa!  
  
(Samantha waves her hand to Theresa and Sheridan)  
  
T-Bye, honey! Bye, Luis!  
  
S-Bye Sami and Luis! See you when you get home! Luis, don't bring her back so late!  
  
L-Why? I can take my time with her She is my daughter you know!  
  
S-Because I have a Christmas Eve present for both of you! I want to give to  
  
you both! But if you are being like that then maybe you don't deserve one!  
  
L-No, it is fine! We will be there for the dinner! Don't worry!  
  
S-Okay! It's settled then!  
  
(Luis nods his head)  
  
(Luis whispers to Theresa's ears)  
  
L-Bring the ring to the house wrapped, please!  
  
T-Okay!  
  
(Theresa whispers back)  
  
L-Thanks!  
  
(Luis and Samantha leaves)  
  
T-So, let's go to your house and get the place ready for the party!  
  
S-Okay! 


	38. Chapter 38

(At Sheridan's house)  
  
T-Okay! Everything is ready, right?  
  
(Theresa looks around the place)  
  
S-Yep!  
  
T-Good!  
  
S-Luis and Sami should be here by now!  
  
(Sheridan is pacing up and down the hall way)  
  
(Martin and Pilar arrives first then Ethan)  
  
E-Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
S-Hey, Ethan!  
  
T-Hey, honey!  
  
P-Same to you, Ethan!  
  
M-Merry Christmas to you too mate!  
  
(Martin hits Ethan on the back)  
  
(The phone rings) (Sheridan picks up the phone)  
  
S-Hello!  
  
L-Sheridan, Sami and I might not be able to make it over there to the dinner! Ask Theresa for the presents, okay?  
  
S- But.LUIS!  
  
L-Sheridan, I am sorry but there is a bushfire nearby and the roads are blocked so Sami and I are staying in my friend's house till it is clear, okay?  
  
S-Okay.please be careful.I love you!  
  
L-I love you too! Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan put the phone down)  
  
T-Who was that?  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry)  
  
S- Luis.he.he.Sami and Luis are trapped. There are bushfires nearby and the roads are blocked!  
  
T-Sheridan, don't cry! It is fine!  
  
P-Yeah! They are probably sleeping over a friend's house or something!  
  
(Pillar puts her arm around Sheridan)  
  
S-What if.what if I never se them again?  
  
P-Sheridan, don't worry about it! You will see them again!  
  
S- I'll never get to tell him.I hope they are okay.  
  
E-Yeah, Pillar is right! They are not trapped on the road are they?  
  
S-No!  
  
E-See! It is fine!  
  
T-Okay, let's party!  
  
(Sheridan tries to take her mind off it but can't. She keeps thinking about the bad things that could happen to Luis and Sami)  
  
M-Pilar, want to dance!  
  
P-Sure thing!  
  
(Martin takes Pillar's hand and then both of them start to dance)  
  
E-Want to, Theresa?  
  
T-Definitely!  
  
(Ethan and Theresa also start to dance)  
  
Sheridan thinks-How sweet they all look dancing! I miss Luis and Sami so much! They have all the right to be here. God, please bring them back!)  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Sheridan thinks-Maybe that is Luis and Sami! Maybe they made it after all!  
  
(Sheridan runs to the door and opens it)  
  
(Sheridan becomes disappointed to see Hank and Beth instead)  
  
S-Hello, Hank and Beth!  
  
H-Hi, Sheridan. We are here to party!  
  
(Hank lifts the champagne bottle to show Sheridan)  
  
B-Yeah, we are!  
  
S-Great!  
  
(Hank and Beth walk in and Sheridan closes the door)  
  
H-Where is Luis?  
  
(Hank looks around) (Sheridan bursts into tears again)  
  
(The doorbell rings again)(Sheridan prays while opening the door)  
  
S-Hey, Luis! You made it!  
  
L-Yup! It was a hard journey but we finally made it! Can we come in!  
  
(Sheridan opens the door wider so Luis and Samantha can come inside)  
  
S-Are you hungry? Are you cold? Are you thirsty?  
  
(Sheridan keeps asking questions)  
  
L-Honey, we are fine! Can you take Sami?  
  
S-Sure! Come here, baby! Mummy missed you so much!  
  
(Sheridan takes Samantha off Luis' arms)  
  
Samantha-Sami missed Mummy too!  
  
T-Luis, you made it! Great!  
  
L-Thanks for coming! Merry Christmas to all!  
  
P/M/T/E/S-Merry Christmas!  
  
L-Let's all eat!  
  
(Everyone sits on the table and starts to eat. Everyone talks about the things happened that year.)  
  
P-Luis, we all decided we are going to stay here tonight and open our present tomorrow together when it is really Christmas day!  
  
L-Okay! Great news! Sheridan, that's fine, right?  
  
S-Sure, honey!  
  
L-Good! Everything is settled then!  
  
P-Yup!  
  
Sheridan thinks-Great, now how do I tell Luis! I got to tell him tonight or I will burst!  
  
(After dinner)  
  
T-Let's boogie!  
  
(Everyone starts to dance except Luis, who goes to the drink table)  
  
L-I bet you two, Ethan and Papa, couldn't drink as much as I can!  
  
E-Fat Chance!  
  
M-Yeah, right! I am the famous drinker of Harmony before I married you Mama, Luis!  
  
L-Let's see about that!  
  
E/M-Okay!  
  
T-Ethan, you better not get drunk or you will have to deal with me!  
  
P-Martin, no!  
  
S-LUIS DON'T DRINK ONE BIT, YOU HEAR ME!  
  
L/E/M-NO!  
  
S-LUIS YOU ARE BUGGING ME!  
  
L-GO AWAY! LEAVE US IN PEACE!  
  
E/M-Yeah!  
  
S-I REALLY HATE YOU, LUIS, WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS!  
  
(Sheridan picks up Samantha and goes into the room)  
  
T-Great, guys! You are all jerks!  
  
P-I agree!  
  
(Theresa takes Antonio into the room where Sheridan went in and Pillar follows)  
  
(They guys drink so much beer that they get really really drunk. Luis goes and puts the music up really loud)  
  
L-Come on! Let's rock the dance floor, boys!  
  
(They guys start dancing and making really loud noises)  
  
S-Can you guys keep it down! The kids are sleep and so are Theresa, Pillar and me!  
  
(The guys don't hear Sheridan because of the loud music but Sheridan thinks they are ignoring her)  
  
S-Fine then be like that!  
  
(Sheridan closes the door and goes to sleep)  
  
(The next morning)  
  
(Sheridan and Samantha come outside the bedroom to the lounge room where the guys are on the floor sleeping)  
  
(Luis wakes up)  
  
L-Hi, Sheridan! Want to give your favorite guy a kiss?  
  
S-What makes you think you are my favourite guy?  
  
L-What does that mean?  
  
(Sheridan shrugs her shoulder and walks over to the Christmas tree, where she puts Samantha down)  
  
L-Fine, you want to fight on Christmas day then go ahead! But just remember the world doesn't evolve around you!  
  
(Luis gets up from the floor and stomps out the house)  
  
S-I am the one meant to be angry with him not the other way around!  
  
(Samantha tugs Sheridan's sleeve)  
  
S-What is it, darling?  
  
Samantha-I think you should tell daddy that I am going to have a little sister or a brother!  
  
S-Shush! It is suppose to be a surprise!  
  
Samantha-Oh sorry, Mummy! Forgive me, please!  
  
(Samantha does a puppy dogface)  
  
S-I forgive you!  
  
(Therese walks up to Sheridan and Samantha with Antonio in her arms)  
  
T-Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!  
  
(Theresa puts Antonio down next to Samantha)  
  
S-Merry Christmas!  
  
Samantha-Merry Christmas, Aunty Theresa! Merry Christmas, Antonio!  
  
(Antonio just burps)  
  
(The three of them all laugh out loud)  
  
T-You are going to love Luis' present. It is just perfect for you!  
  
S-I don't want it! He is so baldy annoying!  
  
T-Oh you are still angry with him! Well, you shouldn't be! I mean I was with Ethan last night but then I just remember it was a party! Why shouldn't they have fun, you know?  
  
S-You don't get it!  
  
T-I don't get it? Well I got news to you! I do! Luis loves you so much that he would do anything for you! And that's why he brought you a ring. He even engraved "Luis loves Sheridan forever" on it! But then maybe I don't get it!  
  
(Theresa picks up Antonio and stomps off into the kitchen)  
  
S-What is it with today? Is it "Everyone be angry at Sheridan" day! Arg!  
  
Samantha-Mummy, Aunty Theresa is right! Daddy loves you so much and so he needs to know, Mummy! Please tell him!  
  
S-Is it the best time thought?  
  
(Samantha nods her head)  
  
S-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan walks outside to where Luis is. Luis is sitting on his car and looking up in the sky)  
  
S-Honey, I don't want to fight either! I want us to be like we used to be!  
  
L-Well, you aren't trying hard enough, are you!  
  
S-LUIS! Look there is something you need to know or we will be traveling the same road with did with Sami!  
  
L-What are you talking about?  
  
S-Well, you know how you missed out on Sami's birth and you felt bad! Well you have another one to look forward to!  
  
L-You mean, you are. 


	39. Chapter 39

S-Yup! Pregnant!  
  
(Luis lifts Sheridan up and spins her around, while Pilar walks towards them)  
  
P-Why are you guys so happy?  
  
S-Um.it's Christmas Pillar, if you haven't forgotten!  
  
L-I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN, MAMA!  
  
(Luis hugs Pillar, while Sheridan watches them happily)  
  
P-Congratulations, Luis and Sheridan. And Sheridan I know how my son acts for each occasion so when he is like this I am not sure! And I know it is Christmas!  
  
(Sheridan smiles at Pillar, who smiles back)  
  
L-I am going to go inside to tell the others. Se you inside!  
  
(Luis kisses Sheridan on the cheek and dashes inside)  
  
P-He is so happy, isn't he?  
  
S- I am so glad.I thought he would be worried!  
  
P-Worried?  
  
S- I don't know.just a feeling I had before telling Luis!  
  
P-Oh, okay! All my kids are happy now except Miguel!  
  
S-Oh.poor him! Oh my god! I forgot to tell you! Luis and I are engaged!  
  
P-I know! Luis told Theresa, who told me! I think he must have forgotten to tell you! Oh well, let's go in before we catch a cold!  
  
S-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan and Pilar go in)  
  
T-Sheridan, congrats!  
  
(Theresa runs up to Sheridan gives her a hug)  
  
S-Thanks!  
  
(Everyone rushes to hug her)  
  
(Luis is playing with Samantha in a corner)  
  
Samantha- I want to see my sister now daddy! Why won't you let me see her?  
  
L-Now you listen here, it could be a brother! Now we have 9 months of torture first to get through then the jolly part of seeing the baby! You got to be patient, darling!  
  
(Luis kisses her on the forehead)  
  
Samantha- Not fair! How come Mummy gets to look after the baby and we can't? Why won't mummy share?  
  
(Samantha gives Luis a look that Sheridan gives Luis when she is ticked)  
  
L-Honey, listen closer, between you and me we have the best job! Because we get to help mummy look after the baby but mummy gets to feel the burden of the baby! That's the yucky job!  
  
Samantha-Abuela (grandma in Spanish)! Where do babies come from?  
  
S-Sami.we can talk about this later.  
  
(Sheridan glances at Luis)  
  
P-Well, come here! Let's go in the room and I will tell you!  
  
Samantha-Okay!  
  
(Pilar and Samantha go into the room and closes the door)  
  
S- Luis.Pilar won't really tell her where babies really come from.will she.she two!  
  
L-Sheridan, my mum has 5 kids. She is more experience then we are in this issue! She will do the right thing, I am sure of it!  
  
S- I just worry about Sami!  
  
L-Well, Sami is a bright girl!  
  
S-She gets her brains from you!  
  
L-Definitely!  
  
(Luis takes a bow) (Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-You are not angry that I got pregnant before the wedding, are you? I mean, I can't help it and it's kind of your fault too! I really want this baby and please don't be mad at me if you are!  
  
(Sheridan bursts into tears)  
  
L-Sheridan I wonder what goes inside your beautiful head sometimes1 If I have to tell you I am happy then maybe you don't understand me better like you should!  
  
(Luis gives a stern face to Sheridan)  
  
S- I'm sorry! I just.  
  
(Martin buts into the conversation)  
  
M-Emotional because of the pregnancy!  
  
L-Yeah! I remember with Rac.never mind!  
  
(Sheridan shudders)  
  
Sheridan thinks-He had to mention her name at the time of this!  
  
S-Come on Luis, I have two more gifts to give you!  
  
(Sheridan quickly changes the subject)  
  
L-Okay!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis walk over to the tree and sit down on the floor near it.  
  
Sheridan gives Luis the first gift! It is wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper (gold) and labeled "To My Beloved Love." Luis unwraps the present revealing  
  
a book and a tape. Luis opens the book, finding pictures of baby Samantha and her child hood without a father. The tape is a surveillance tape from the mansion when Sheridan gave birth to hers and Luis' first child)  
  
S- I know you missed Sami's birth so I made this for you and found a way you could see it as well!  
  
L-Cool! I love it! Thanks!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis hug)  
  
(Sheridan then hands the next present, which is wrapped exactly like the other one. Luis opens the present and pulls out two tickets)  
  
L-Oh my god! 5 days and 5 nights at the most romantic hotel in the world! "LA ADORES" Both of us! No troubles at all just the love we have for each other! Sheridan, you are the best! (Luis kisses her on the lips passionately)  
  
S-Glad you like it!  
  
L-Maybe you will get to wear your special costume again for me. The one that makes you look really sexy!  
  
(Luis whispers in Sheridan's ears and then nibbles on Sheridan 's ear)  
  
S-I will, but please get off me before I throw up!  
  
L-Oh sorry!  
  
(Luis stops nibbling and gets up from the floor while Sheridan runs to the bathroom)  
  
Luis thinks-This is going to be a very long 9 months of my life!  
  
(Sheridan comes back)  
  
S-I blame you for this!  
  
L-Yes, honey! I blame myself too!  
  
Luis thinks-And you wanted to have this baby too! Women!  
  
(Samantha runs up to them)  
  
S-Hey sweetie!  
  
Samantha-Mummy, can I see the bird when it comes?  
  
S-Bird?  
  
(Sheridan looks at Luis)  
  
L-Sami, yes you can if you are fast enough! But don't count on it! It is big with feathers. You won't miss it but flies really fast so there is a chance you might!  
  
Samantha-Okay, Daddy! I keep my eyes open for the bird!  
  
(Samantha runs off)  
  
P-You know the stork, Sheridan!  
  
S-Oh.  
  
L-Sheridan haven't you hear that story before. It is classical!  
  
S-My father never talked to me unless he was yelling! Thank you! Thank you.  
  
Pillar! Whatever you told her worked! Thank you!  
  
P-No problems! It was a thing a grandma needs to do!  
  
L-Oh sorry! I forgot!  
  
S-If I get fat Luis, will you still love me?  
  
(Sheridan quickly changes the subject)  
  
L-Of course! It isn't your body I am in love with I am love with you and your heart!  
  
(Sheridan suddenly gets the urge to make love to Luis that she starts kissing him passionately)  
  
L-Sheridan not now because I want to open the other gifts!  
  
(Luis pushes Sheridan softly to a side)  
  
L-Me want my prezzies!  
  
Samantha-Me too daddy!  
  
(Sheridan gives Luis a grumpy look)  
  
P-Luis, how old are you?  
  
S-Exactly! I thought you were 28 but was I wrong!  
  
Samantha-Leave daddy alone! He loves Christmas like I do!  
  
L-Well, on Christmas I am 5 again!  
  
S-Well if you are 5 then you wouldn't have a wife, would you!  
  
(Sheridan gives Luis a cheeky smile)  
  
L-Well I don't have a wife anyway!  
  
S-Opps.I mean fiancée! Getting a little carried away there!  
  
L-Well, I don't have one today then, do I Sami?  
  
Samantha-Definitely!  
  
M- Sheridan here's a present for you from Pilar and I!  
  
(Martin buts in before a fight starts)  
  
S-A.a present for me! You are giving me a present.  
  
M- DUH! It is Christmas and you are family!  
  
L-Not technically because I am 5 and don't have a fiancée!  
  
(Theresa puts her hand on Luis' mouth)  
  
T-Say a word and you will be sorry, I'll tell you!  
  
L-Fine, then! Sheridan, quickly open it so I can get mine!  
  
(After all the presents are opened)  
  
L-What do you want to do today, Sami?  
  
Sami- Play with my toys!  
  
L-Oh okay!  
  
(Ethan plays with Samantha and the dolls. Ethan pretends to take a doll from her)  
  
Samantha-BITCH!  
  
(Sheridan looks at Samantha, with her mouth open)  
  
S-SAMI! That's not a nice word to say!  
  
Samantha-But mummy I heard Aunty Rebecca say it about Aunty Theresa so it has to be nice!  
  
E-Theresa, you are still talking with Rebecca and Gwen! It's been ages since me and Gwen broke up!  
  
T-Well, I guess old habits die-hard!  
  
Sheridan thinks-I need to stop this right now before it gets carried away!  
  
S-Luis, do something!  
  
(Sheridan whispers into Luis' ear)  
  
L-Do what!  
  
(Luis whispers back)  
  
S-Anything!  
  
(Sheridan whispers back)  
  
L-Why!  
  
(Luis whispers back)  
  
S-A fight is going to start if you don't!  
  
(Sheridan whispers back)  
  
E-Theresa, I told you many times to ignore them and stay away from them! But, do you listen?  
  
T-I just want to be friends with them plus it is hard to stay away from them when Gwen still loves you!  
  
L-Guys, hold up a sec!  
  
(Luis gets between Ethan and Theresa and holds his arms straight out each side but that doesn't stop those two)  
  
L-Freeze!  
  
(Ethan and Theresa freeze)  
  
L-Ethan, it isn't Theresa fault for talking or arguing or whatever to Rebecca because we all know that she wants you and Gwen together after all those years. Theresa, you should have told Ethan all of this before it came out of someone else's mouth!  
  
(Luis looks at Samantha, who hides behind Sheridan)  
  
End of discussion and we are all going to the park to see "The Big Christmas Tree." GET YOUR JACKETS NOW!  
  
(Ethan, Theresa, Pilar and Martin run into the room to get their jackets)  
  
L-Good that's settles it!  
  
S-Okay.Come on Sami! Let's get your coat and mine!  
  
(Samantha looks at Luis)  
  
Samantha-Is Sami in trouble?  
  
L-Wait up, Sheridan! Sami, come here!  
  
(Samantha goes over to Luis and stands in front of him with her head down)  
  
L-Give me your hand!  
  
(Samantha gives him her hand. Luis takes Samantha's hand and hits it softly  
  
but sternly)  
  
L-Will you say that word again?  
  
Samantha-No, daddy!  
  
(Samantha starts to cry)  
  
L-Good! Hear it again and you will get more than a hit on the hand! Go and get your coat!  
  
(Samantha runs into the room, while crying her heart out)  
  
S-Luis.I don't think that was fair! All you had to do was tell her not to say it again! It's not her fault she heard it!  
  
L-Well then maybe next time you should have handle it instead of telling me  
  
to do it!  
  
(Luis takes his coat from the coat hanger and walks out of the house) 


	40. Chapter 40

(Everyone comes out from the room)  
  
S- I don't think I want to come! Theresa, can you take Sami with you?  
  
T-Sheridan, you better come! I think there is something wrong with Luis and  
  
he is in a bad mood! Don't make him angrier than he is!  
  
S-Tell him I don't feel well because I don't!  
  
(Sheridan lies to Theresa)  
  
T-I am not telling him! You can! I lived with my brother more than you have and I can tell you that when he is like this you do what he says or else you will be sorry!  
  
S-I will tell him myself then!  
  
T-Go ahead!  
  
(Sheridan walks outside towards Luis)  
  
S-Luis.I'm not coming! I don't feel very well!  
  
(Sheridan tries to look sick)  
  
L-Well, if you don't come then no one else is going! You will just ruin Christmas for the others, won't you?  
  
(Luis doesn't look at Sheridan instead looks up at the sky)  
  
S-What is your problem?  
  
L-I don't have a problem!  
  
S-Then, why are you acting this way?  
  
L-You should know, Miss "everything have to be done my way!"  
  
S- Stop controlling people, Mr." I have to control everything!"  
  
L-Excuse me!  
  
S-Yeah! You won't let anyone go because of me!  
  
L-Okay! Let's take today! I have to ask you permission when I need to drink beer, I have to act the way you want me to on Christmas and I have to teach  
  
Sami a lesson in a certain way. A way you want me to!  
  
Sheridan thinks-I'll better leave now before I say something I regret!  
  
S-I don't want to hear this from you! Do what you want to do! I don't care anymore!  
  
L-I will! And you can tell the others if they are going or not because it is up to you!  
  
S-They can go if they want! They don't need your permission, Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald.  
  
(Sheridan walks off into the snow without her coat, while Samantha comes out from the house)  
  
Samantha-Daddy?  
  
L-What is it, Sami?  
  
(Luis turns around to face Samantha)  
  
Samantha-Where is mummy going? Where are we going?  
  
L-Let's go inside!  
  
(Luis takes Samantha's hand and takes her inside)  
  
Samantha-I want to see the tree tonight, Daddy!  
  
L-Sami, no! You go and play with your toys. I am going to go and find mummy! Okay?  
  
Samantha-Okay!  
  
(Luis goes outside and gets into his car and drives off. Meanwhile Sheridan is walking along angrily towards the church but then changes her mind and decides to go to the wharf instead. Over there she sits on a bench and starts crying. Luis drives everywhere then decides to look for her at the wharf. He gets out of the car when he reaches the wharf and looks around till he sees Sheridan. He walks up to her)  
  
L-Sheridan?  
  
S-Go away!  
  
L-Okay!  
  
(Luis starts to walk away towards his car)  
  
S- I don't deserve to even look at you!  
  
(Luis turns back)  
  
L-That's fine! I will turn around!  
  
(Luis turns around and sits facing his back to Sheridan)  
  
S-How could you even want to talk to me after I've been so horrible to you!  
  
L-Well, I been horrible too!  
  
(Luis is still facing his back to her)  
  
L-But all I know is I love you and I don't want to loose you again because I will regret it!  
  
S-I'm sorry! I just wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect. When I told you not to drink I wanted to tell you about the baby.when I told you how to act it's because I wanted us all to have a good time.when you hit Sami, I became angry because I wanted her to enjoy her first Christmas with her father happily! I am so sorry!  
  
L-It is fine but can I tell you something?  
  
S-Yeah?  
  
L-Can you not tell me to do things your way because I just can't? I love you buy you aren't the boss of me! Sorry!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
S-I wanted a perfect Christmas this year and now it's all ruined!  
  
(Sheridan starts shivering and warps herself with her arms to keep warm)  
  
L-Don't worry about it! You are shivering! Take my coat!  
  
(Luis offers Sheridan his coat and she takes it)  
  
S-Why do we fight so much? I love u but why does this always happen?  
  
L-It's nature, I guess!  
  
(Luis shrugs his shoulders)  
  
S-What are we going to do now?  
  
L-Well, we are going home! Then we going go and have hot chocolate in front of the fire with Sami and the others. Okay?  
  
(Luis and Sheridan walk to the car. As they walk, Luis puts his arm around Sheridan)  
  
S-I love you so much!  
  
L-Love you too!  
  
(Luis gives Sheridan a kiss on the lips. They get into the car and drive to  
  
Sheridan's house)  
  
(At Sheridan's house)  
  
S-Hi, everyone!  
  
L-Hi, people!  
  
P-Miho.Sheridan.sit down.warm up! You are going to catch a cold if you don't!  
  
L-Mama.we are fine! Where is Sami?  
  
S- Pilar, please stop fussing!  
  
M-She's in her room asleep!  
  
(Martin points to the room)  
  
L-Okay! I be right back!  
  
(Luis goes into the room and closes the door. He comes back to the lounge room after 10 minutes)  
  
L-Mama, is any hot chocolate left?  
  
P-Yes! I'll get you some!  
  
L-Thanks!  
  
(Luis sits on the floor behind Sheridan, who leans back and rests her head on Luis's shoulder and drinks her cup of hot chocolate)  
  
S-You know what?  
  
L-What?  
  
(Luis strokes Sheridan's hair)  
  
S-We haven't even started planning the wedding!  
  
L-Oh, yeah!  
  
E-Girls and weddings!  
  
(Ethan looks at Luis, worriedly)  
  
T-OH MY GOD! YES! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO AND PLAN!  
  
L-We can start tomorrow! Let us rest today!  
  
S-Ok.  
  
(Sheridan rubs her tummy)  
  
L-Honey, are you okay?  
  
S-Yeah! Why? Do you think I'm not?  
  
L-No, I am just checking! I hope it is a boy this time!  
  
S- I think it could be!  
  
L-You think?  
  
S-Yup! Very cute like his dad!  
  
(Luis laughs)  
  
S-You know this is all I ever wanted!  
  
L-I know, honey! Me too!  
  
(Luis kisses Sheridan on the forehead)  
  
(Pillar, Martin, Ethan, Theresa, Luis and Sheridan talk during the whole night. Sheridan falls asleep on Luis lap)  
  
L-I think, Sheridan and I are off to bed! Goodnight all!  
  
P/M/T/E-Goodnight!  
  
(Luis carries Sheridan to the bedroom and gently puts her down on the bed. Then goes to sleep himself next to her)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Sheridan is in the bathroom throwing up)  
  
L-Honey, are you fine? Need anything?  
  
S-No!  
  
(Sheridan comes out)  
  
S-I feel like shit!  
  
L-But you look more beautiful than yesterday!  
  
S-There's something I have to do this morning!  
  
L-What is it?  
  
S-A surprise for you! I have to do it before we go away on our holiday  
  
L-Need help?  
  
S-Nope! But Sami has to come with me! So I will get dressed and go! We will  
  
be back in an hour or so!  
  
(Sheridan starts changing out of her pajamas)  
  
L-So, what do I do on my own, while you guys are away on a secret mission?  
  
S-Well, you could start packing! Not that we will need many clothes!  
  
(Sheridan winks at Luis)  
  
L-Actually I was planning to bring nothing but you if say so I will bring some! Please stay so I can show you how much I love you!  
  
(Luis starts kissing her)  
  
S-I got to do this baby, please! Besides if we make love now I will seriously throw up on you!  
  
L-Fine!  
  
(Luis pretends to be angry but Sheridan takes it seriously)  
  
S-Don't get upset! I have to do this! Okay?  
  
(Sheridan starts getting upset)  
  
L-Chill! Can't help it that I going to miss you when you leave for one hour or so!  
  
S-Okay! We will be back as soon as we can! Okay?  
  
(Luis nods his head and goes back to sleep) (Sheridan gets Sami and leaves the house. Sheridan and Sami get into the car. Sheridan calls Sam from the mobile in her car. Sam picks up)  
  
Sa-Hello?  
  
S-Hello, Sam!  
  
Sa-Hi, Sheridan! What's sup? How is Luis and Sami?  
  
S-They are good! Listen, can I ask you something?  
  
Sa-Sure!  
  
S-Did that guy who fired Luis ever you know do something like Luis did?  
  
Sa-Don't you know?  
  
S-Know what?  
  
Sa-Luis got his job back but he refuse!  
  
S- HE WHAT!  
  
(Sheridan starts getting mad)  
  
S-JUST WHEN I WAS GOING TO TALK TO THAT GUY TO GET HIS JOB BACK, HE GOES AND PULLS A STUNT LIKE THAT!  
  
S-Thanks Sam! I better go have a word with my fiancée!  
  
Sa-Wait! Do you know where he is working now?  
  
S-No!  
  
Sa-He is working at this new company called "New Detectives." He got this job and that's why he refused the job back! So don't get mad!  
  
S-Then, why didn't he tell me? I will get him back for this, don't you worry!  
  
Sa-Because he aren't allowed to tell anyone for safety reasons. He cares about you and Sami, if you didn't know. I got to go! Bye!  
  
S-Bye!  
  
(Sheridan and Sam hang up on each other)  
  
(Sheridan goes back inside with Sami)  
  
L-Honey, that was quick!  
  
S-Oh yeah! My surprise fro you has been done for me instead!  
  
L-Huh?  
  
S-Don't worry! Luis, could we possibly have the wedding after the baby is born?  
  
(Sheridan changes the subject)  
  
L-Not really!  
  
S-Why not? I don't want to be pregnant on my wedding day!  
  
L-Because I want us to be married before the baby comes. Theresa and I are thought that we should have the wedding in two weeks time! What do you think?  
  
(Sheridan looks at Luis with her mouth open)  
  
S-YOU PLANED IT WITHOUT ME!  
  
L-Well, not technically! Theresa suggested that we have it in two weeks time and I agree. So I am asking if you agree! We didn't say we are definitely going to have it in two weeks time, did we?  
  
S-Well, I don't want to be married in two weeks time! You ain't the one who  
  
is pregnant!  
  
L-But Sheridan it will be great! Because the tickets you got me for the hotel will be used as our honeymoon! Come on, Sheridan! Think about it!  
  
S-No!  
  
(Sheridan uses her stubborn tone)  
  
L-Sheridan, is everything alright because Theresa said you would be excited  
  
about the wedding but it doesn't look like that! Did I do something, honey?  
  
Because if I did, I am sorry!  
  
S-No! But I wanted to wear my mother's dress and if I am pregnant I can't! I want to have our wedding on the date we first met! When I wrecked your car!  
  
L-But Sheridan look, in two weeks time you tummy won't getting any bigger. You not even 1 month pregnant yet!  
  
S-I don't know! I don't know what I want anymore but I know I don't want to fight with you!  
  
L-Sheridan, excuse me if I am being rude but you started it! All I said was  
  
that we would be having our wedding in two weeks time and you bit my head off!  
  
S- I'm just scared! If we get married, there's a chance we could get divorced! I don't want that happening! It would be like the same thing all over again.me pregnant and alone..you missing out of the birth.  
  
L-Sheridan, you mean you think I will leave you again! This is great! My fiancée doesn't even trust me!  
  
(Luis walks into the bedroom and slams the door)  
  
(Sheridan fall onto the floor and puts her face onto her hands. She starts to cry)  
  
(Pilar comes in from kitchen)  
  
P-Sheridan, why are you crying?  
  
S- I did it! I did it again! I ruined our relationship all over again! He hates me.he hates me!  
  
(Sheridan starts to cry even more)  
  
P-What happen?  
  
S-I was just honest with him.I told him how I was a little scared of getting married.incase we got divorced again! Then it would be exactly how it had gone when I had Sami and I didn't want that!  
  
P-And.  
  
S-He got upset!  
  
P-Come on! Don't cry! Go and talk to him! He will understand! Go on, now!  
  
S-He won't let me near him, Pilar.  
  
P-GO!  
  
(Pilar points to the room)  
  
S-Okay.  
  
(Sheridan slowly walks over to the bedroom door and then knocks on it. She then opens it and comes inside)  
  
S-Luis.  
  
L-What!  
  
S-Can we talk.please!  
  
L-I have nothing to say!  
  
S-I do please.  
  
L-Fine!  
  
S-Look Luis.I trust you! I don't trust myself though!  
  
(Luis keeps reading a magazine)  
  
S-Honey, please.I just don't trust myself because I am afraid I will do something to you to make you stop loving me!  
  
L-Sheridan, I am sorry but I want to have the wedding in two weeks time, before the baby is born but if you think I am going to leave you then yeah,  
  
we will have the wedding whenever you want to!  
  
S-I know you want to get married right away, but I am just not ready to be married yet. We haven't been back together for more than three months and I just want it to be perfect this time. I trust you not to leave us! I hope you understand  
  
L-Fine! I am going to work! See ya!  
  
(Luis walks out of the room and Sheridan follows him)  
  
S-No, wait! Luis.wait! Please don't leave me or Sami!  
  
(Luis turns around)  
  
L-I am going to work! That's all1 I be back for dinner!  
  
(Luis leaves the house for work)  
  
S-Pilar.I hope he is okay!  
  
P-So is the wedding on or off!  
  
S-I don't know! He didn't talk much!  
  
P-Oh well! Come and help me make lunch! It will help keep your mind off things!  
  
S-The thought of food makes me sick! I think I will have a nap!  
  
P-Oh okay!  
  
S-Sami might help you!  
  
Samantha-Yep, Abuela, I will! Mummy, are you still getting married to Daddy!  
  
S-I don't know Sami!  
  
(Sheridan turns around and goes back to the bedroom)  
  
Samantha-Why is mummy sad, Abuela!  
  
(Pilar looks at Samantha and then looks away)  
  
Samantha-Abuela, Daddy and Mummy are fighting, aren't they?  
  
(Pilar turns back around to face Samantha)  
  
P-No, honey! They are just confused! Don't you worry! Everything will be fine, okay?  
  
Samantha-Don't lie to me, Abuela! And I have a great idea to make them stop fighting but I need your help and Theresa's!  
  
P-What is it honey?  
  
Samantha-You promise you won't laugh!  
  
P-Okay, I promise!  
  
Samantha-Okay! You know the cabin that you and Martin used to live before you moved to Mummy's cabin! Well, I think we should decorate the room so it is ro.what's that word, Abuela, that mean love or lovely!  
  
P-Romantic?  
  
Samantha-Yup! And then write two notes one for Daddy and one for Mummy. But we have to make it as if Mummy wrote Daddy's note and Daddy wrote Mummy's note! In the notes it has to say to meet at the cabin! Good idea?  
  
P-I see.um.think it will work?  
  
Samantha-Abuela, if I know my Daddy well! He will stop fighting with Mummy when he sees her in that cabin!  
  
P-Okay, my smart little granddaughter! It's worth a shot, I say!  
  
Samantha-Yeah!  
  
(Theresa walks in with Antonio. She puts him down and walks over to Pilar and Samantha)  
  
T-Why are you so happy, Sami?  
  
P-She is turning into you, Theresa  
  
T-Huh? I will take that as a compliment, Mama!  
  
Sami-I have a great idea for Mummy and Daddy to stop fighting!  
  
(Pilar and Samantha tell Theresa the idea)  
  
T-Cool! Okay! I get busy with the notes. While both of you, Martin and Ethan get the cabin ready! Okay?  
  
P-Lets go! Quiet though Sheridan is sleeping in her room!  
  
T-Okay!  
  
(Pilar and Samantha tell Martin and Ethan the idea. Then all four of them go to the cabin and starts decorating it to make it look romantic while Theresa types up the notes using a computer. Theresa slips one into Sheridan's coat  
  
and then goes out to see Sam. She gives the other note to Sam, who is going to slip the note into Luis' coat.) 


	41. Chapter 41

(Sheridan decides to take a walk. She puts on her coat and goes outside. She puts her hands into the pockets, as it was cold outside. She feels the note and pulls it out. She reads it and quickly runs home)  
  
T-Sheridan, you are back so soon?  
  
S-Yeah!  
  
T-How was your walk?  
  
S-Good.  
  
T-Doing anything tonight? I was thinking we could have girls' night out again!  
  
S-Sorry but I got to go get dress and go out!  
  
T-Oh...Want me to mind Sami?  
  
S-Yes! Thank you! Can you help me find something to wear?  
  
T-Need help to get an outfit?  
  
(Sheridan and Theresa laughs)  
  
T-Two great minds think alike!  
  
S-Yeah! Thanks!  
  
T-What do you have? Where are you going? Who with?  
  
S-I don't have anything nice to wear! To Pillar's cabin! Luis!  
  
T-Oh...he forgave you?  
  
S-I don't know!  
  
T-Well, did he ask you or did you ask him?  
  
S-He sent me a note! Come on! We have to hurry!  
  
T-Here put this on and lets see.  
  
(Theresa hands her the dress and then starts talking while Sheridan gets change)  
  
T-A note? Romantic. Just like my bro!  
  
(Sheridan comes out)  
  
S-What do you think?  
  
T-Nah! We need to find something that says sexy!  
  
S-Okay.  
  
(Theresa starts thinking of a dress that will be perfect)  
  
Theresa thinks-I need to find a dress that will make my brother forget about their problems.  
  
T-I got the perfect dress. Wait here!  
  
S-Okay!  
  
(Theresa goes into her car and takes out a dress. It is light blue, low cut and has diamonds on it. She goes in and shows it to Sheridan)  
  
T-What do you think?  
  
S-WOW! Oh my god! It's beautiful!  
  
T-Good! What are you waiting for? Try it on!  
  
(Sheridan tries the dress on. She comes out and shows Theresa)  
  
S-Can you see my stomach yet?  
  
(Sheridan walks over to the mirror)  
  
T-Sheridan, you look perfect! My grandmother gave Mamma that, who gave it to me but it looks much better on you then on me!  
  
S-Oh.but you should wear it.not me!  
  
T-NO!  
  
Theresa thinks-Theresa, shush! You brought that dress just three hours ago to make this night perfect for them! But if you are going to shout at her then you can kiss tonight away!  
  
T-I mean Luis and you deserve this night to be perfect!  
  
S-Okay.I better go!  
  
T-Okay! Oh...Sheridan?  
  
S-Yeah?  
  
T-Please don't say anything to offend Luis. Don't get offended but I know what happens when you guys fight and I want this to be a perfect night for you and Luis!  
  
S-Okay!  
  
Sheridan thinks-She is acting weird or what!  
  
S-I know what you mean!  
  
T-Good! Have fun and remember.this is a perfect night!  
  
S-Thanks!  
  
(Sheridan leaves and goes to the cabin. Luis is already there. He is standing near the window, looking out)  
  
S- Hey!  
  
L-Hey! You didn't have to do all this, you know!  
  
(Sheridan looks around)  
  
S-Wow! You did a nice job!  
  
L-Huh?  
  
S-What? Wait.wait.you did this so why are you thanking me?  
  
L-I thought you did this!  
  
S-No you did it.didn't you?  
  
L-No! You send me a note saying to meet you here!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan look at each other)  
  
S-THERESA!!!  
  
L-Huh?  
  
S-She was acting so weird when I left home!  
  
L-And.  
  
S-And Pilar made me take my coat when I went for a walk! The note was in it, you see! Theresa kept saying 'It's your night and stuff'  
  
L-Yeah! Martin and Ethan and Sam told me to go home. And then they gave me my coat, which I normally don't take. And then I found the note but the note was written exactly how you write, that's why I believed the note!  
  
S-So they all were in on it! Well.we might as well enjoy it!  
  
L-So was Sami!  
  
(Luis picks up Samantha's doll and shows Sheridan)  
  
S-Sami? Really? How cute!  
  
(Sheridan laughs)  
  
T-Your sister's attitude to love is rubbing off on her!  
  
L-Yeah! I guess everyone wants us to make up!  
  
S-including me...and the baby!  
  
L-Yeah! Well let's make the best of this! Mrs. future Lopez Fitzgerald, would you kindly join me to a candle light dinner?  
  
S-I certainly will!  
  
(Luis takes Sheridan's hand and leads her to the dinner table. He pulls out  
  
the chair and Sheridan sits down. He goes to the other side and sits down too)  
  
S-This is so romantic!  
  
L-Yeah! Sheridan, can I say something that will ruin this night but it is bugging my chest! I still want to have the wedding in two weeks time! Nothing is change but we will have the romantic time tonight, as everyone wants us to!  
  
S-Okay! We can have the wedding in two weeks! It's not important where and when the wedding is but that we love each other is!  
  
L-Yeah.this dinner is delicious! Want to dance?  
  
S-Sure!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis start dancing, slowly. Sheridan rests her head on Luis' shoulder)  
  
L-I love you, Sheridan!  
  
S-Love you too! Do you have work tomorrow?  
  
L-Nah! But I have plans! Want to hear it?  
  
S-Sure!  
  
L-Well, tonight I am going to spend every hour, every minute and every second with my fiancée. Then tomorrow I will be by her side, like a dog, till she gets sick of me. Great plans, huh?  
  
S-Definitely! But I will never get sick of you, Luis! It is great you are going to be with me all day tomorrow so that you can come with me to the ultrasound!  
  
L-Do you really want to know if the baby is a he or a she because Mama never wanted to know for all her pregnancy. I thought you would be the same but I made a mistake!  
  
Luis thinks-I pray she says yes then I don't have to wait to know!  
  
S-Nope but I just wanted to see if the baby was all right or not! You can find out if you want to! I don't mind!  
  
L-Are you positively sure that you want me to know because everyone in harmony knows about my big mouth?  
  
S-I trust you with all my heart and soul!  
  
L-Great! I hope it is a boy so as a father I can teach him things and play boy things with him! I can picture it!  
  
S-Well if it is then I will be the one teaching it basketball because we both know you suck! No offence!  
  
L-It's a deal!  
  
(Sheridan and Luis shake each other's hand and then they go back to dancing)  
  
S-You know, every time I look at our baby girl, Sami, I see you! Her eyes.her nose.everything reminds me of her father! Plus she got your brain!  
  
L-I know!  
  
(The music suddenly stops)  
  
L-Well, what do you want to know?  
  
S-Whatever you want to do! I don't mind!  
  
L-Well, I did notice a comfy bed in here!  
  
S-You, Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald, have a very dirty mind but I love it!  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
L-So, what are we waiting for?  
  
(Luis and Sheridan go over to the bed. Luis sits down on the bed and Sheridan sits on his lap. Sheridan starts kissing Luis' neck.)  
  
S-Feel good?  
  
L-MMMMMMMM!  
  
(Sheridan starts torturing Luis by kissing his ear)  
  
S-Like this?  
  
L-MMMMMMMM! Don't stop, please!  
  
(Sheridan stops to annoy him)  
  
L-Why did you stop? Did I say something bad?  
  
(Sheridan giggles)  
  
S-No, silly! I just wanted to annoy you badly because you look so hot when you are annoyed!  
  
L-You are one naughty chick, Sheridan!  
  
(Luis starts tickling Sheridan)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
(Luis puts roses around the room. He takes one rose and circles Sheridan's face while she sleeps. Sheridan wakes up and yawns)  
  
L-Good morning, sleep head!  
  
(Luis keeps circling the rose around Sheridan's face)  
  
S-Hey, that tickles! Stop it!  
  
L-What does?  
  
S-That!  
  
(Sheridan points at the rose in Luis' hand. Luis stops circling the rose. Sheridan looks around.)  
  
S-Oh, roses! I love them! Thanks Luis!  
  
(Luis and Sheridan kiss)(Luis gets out of bed and walks around the room naked)  
  
S-You should walk around like that more often you know!  
  
(Luis does the catwalk)  
  
L-I think I should too. I am so sexy!  
  
S-Work it, baby! Move those hips of yours!  
  
(Sheridan giggles and Luis laughs)  
  
L-Want to join me in the hot tub?  
  
S-Hell, yeah!  
  
(Sheridan chucks the blanket on the floor and gets off the bed quickly)  
  
L-Let's go!  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
S-FUCK!  
  
L-Great!  
  
S-I think I should get the door since you are naked and all1  
  
L-Great plan!  
  
(Sheridan opens the door and sees a man dressed in police uniform)  
  
S-Hello, is every all right?  
  
P-Yeah! We understand that Luis Lopez Fitzgerald is here!  
  
S-Yeah?  
  
P-Well, can you tell him to meet me at "THE PLACE"! He knows where it is! Thanks!  
  
(The police leaves and Sheridan closes the door, then goes back into the bedroom)  
  
S-Luis?  
  
L-Yeah! Who was it?  
  
S-This police! He wanted me to tell you to meet him at 'The Place'! What's going on, Luis?  
  
L-Oh.um.I better go.sorry.but we have to postpone our romantic day to another date.  
  
(Luis starts getting dressed)  
  
S-Okay.be careful! And if you can meet me at the hospital around 4!  
  
L-Sure! I will explain later! I love you!  
  
(Luis kisses Sheridan on the lips and leaves) 


End file.
